Juntos
by kaworukunchan
Summary: Dumbledore está harto de que Draco y harry se peleen, asi que los ata con un lazo mágico para que convivan juntos.
1. Atados

Draco no se lo podía creer. Simplemente no podía.

Profesor….- miró a Snape como implorando porque fuese una broma. Snape miró al rubio tragando saliva. Luego alzó la vista hacia el director.

Albus… ¿seguro que es necesario? Yo no creo que esto solucione nada…

Pero- cortó el viejo- resulta que tú no eres el director, Severus. Y si. Es lo mejor. Después de todo este….escándalo…conviene hacer algo para que no se vuelva a repetir.

Draco miró con miedo a los presentes. Snape apretaba los labios porque sabía que nadie le iba a hacer caso; Dumbledore mantenía la barbilla alzada en señal de poder; McGonagall miraba preocupada al chico de la otra silla. Harry estaba en estado de shock y Lupin le daba palmaditas en la espalda. Pero los shocks no duran mucho.

Harry se levantó bruscamente tirando la silla. Miró a Dumbledore con verdadero odio.

¿Es que usted está loco¿O es que acaso no he tenido bastante con intentar ser asesinado año tras año por Voldemort?- Harry miró a Draco más furioso aún. Éste, inconscientemente se situó detrás de su profesor.- ¿Y ahora pretende que pase con él el resto del curso!

Harry siguió chillando durante un buen rato, con argumentos basados así todos en lo que le había hecho Malfoy desde que llegó y que tenia muchas mas preocupaciones que la de estar bien con él.

Dumbledore se masajeó las sienes y se levantó. Estaba realmente cabreado. Harry se sentó del susto. Esa mirada ya la había visto antes. Justo cuando entró en cuarto en la habitación del falso Moody.

Todos temían esa mirada.

¡ Ustedes dos!- dijo señalándolos.- No han hecho más que increparse y molestarse mutuamente desde que llegaron aquí. Pero esto se ha acabado. ¡A partir de este mismo momento dejarán de llevarse mal, dejarán de insultarse, dejarán de obstaculizar al otro y hacerle la vida imposible…intentarán llevarse bien! Nada de enemigos. Aliados, amigos, llámenlo como quieran, pero durante este penúltimo curso se llevarán mejor. Y no es una opción que puedan rechazar. Yo mismo me ocuparé personalmente de que se lleve a cabo. Se ayudarán mutuamente, en todo. Y estarán, durante el resto del curso¡juntos!

Juntos.

Juntos.

Draco odiaba esa palabra. La había empezado a odiar desde que Dumbledore les había hecho eso.

Harry estaba muy resentido. No podía creer que le hubiesen hecho esto. Decididamente el viejo se había vuelto completamente chiflado. ¿De verdad pensaba que Malfoy y él se llevaran bien¡Ja!

Draco posó su barbilla sobre su mano izquierda. Otra cosa¿por qué él sólo podía tener libre la izquierda y Potter la derecha? Estiró su mano derecha para escribir lo que les dictaba el profesor de pociones. Al hacerlo se llevó la izquierda de Harry consigo.

Harry notó que su mano izquierda se movía. Malfoy estaba escribiendo algo. ¿Para qué tomaba apuntes? Snape siempre lo anotaba en la pizarra, hacían la poción y punto. No se suponía que debieran recordarla después. Por lo menos no una tan difícil como esa. Pero Malfoy seguía escribiendo. Le estaba empezando a molestar ese vaivén del brazo. Intentó hacer caso omiso y se dedicó a vagar la mirada por la clase. Hermione susurraba al fondo con Ron, en la otra parte de la sala. Los pupitres de los Gryffindor. Y él estaba sentado en los Slytherin. Órdenes de Snape. Mantenerlo lo suficientemente cerca para poder vigilarlo.

Draco no podía entender cómo Potter pasaba tan olímpicamente de las explicaciones del profesor. ¡Ni siquiera había tomado un maldito apunte del nombre de la poción que estaba explicando¿Cómo narices aprobaba el imbécil? Suspiró con resignación y escribió enfadado.

Para ya.- Harry se giró para mirarlo.- Ya nos dará un pergamino con todo lo que está diciendo, Malfoy. No tienes que copiar al pie de la letra. Es un gasto innecesario y además me molestas.

Draco lo miró con los ojos como platos. Decididamente no entendía cómo aprobaba pociones.

Potter. Métete en tus asuntos. Por si no te has dado cuenta aún….y ya deberías haberlo hecho después de cinco cursos….el profesor Snape tiene una forma de dar información muy especial. Lo que, según tú, nos dará en el pergamino, no tendrá la mitad de la información que está diciendo ahora. Él nunca repite las cosas, por si no te habías dado cuenta. Pero, al parecer, eres demasiado estúpido como para entender nada.

Esta vez le tocó a Harry quedarse de piedra. Así que era eso…por eso siempre sacaba poca nota en los exámenes…y eso que copiaba de Hermione…pero claro, ella tenía ya toda la información junta…

Snape estaba impresionado.

No sabía cómo había empezado. La cuestión era que, en sus clases teóricas, la mayoría de los alumnos, todos los Gryffindors, pasaran de sus explicaciones, sin notas ni apuntes, excepto Granger. Y que los que los tomaran fueran sólo algunos Slytherins.

Pero para su sorpresa un Gryffindor, nada más ni nada menos que Harry Potter, lo estaba mirando a él y a un pergamino alternativamente, posiblemente copiando lo que dictaba. Pero eso no había sido la única sorpresa. Al parecer, al verle, los demás Griffyndors, instintivamente, habían empezado a hacer lo mismo.

Y de repente los tenía a todos copiando cada palabra que salía de sus labios.

La verdad es que no iba a poner esa poción en ningún examen, pero al verlos así, quizá debería…

Seguro que había sido cosa del señor Malfoy. Antes había visto como cuchicheaba con Potter, enfadado. Después, el moreno había comenzado de mala gana a copiar.

"Por Merlín, quizá salga algo bueno de esto, después de todo. Y yo que pensaba que Albus estaba delirando una vez más…."

Snape había creído firmemente que se matarían entre ellos nada más salir del despacho del director, pero al parecer, habían decidió ignorarse mutuamente. Cosa poco probable, pues, Albus los había atado con un cordel invisible mágico las muñecas. Y ahora tanto la derecha del señor Malfoy como la izquierda de Potter, estaban unidas.

Snape había intentado ponerse en el lugar de los jóvenes sólo para saber su reacción: pasear de esa guisa por todo el colegio hasta que finalizara el curso….si es que entonces desaparecía el cordel….no era precisamente lo que le gustaría hacer. Así que seguramente el odio de ambos se había acrecentado. Dos enemigos unidos, obligados a llevarse bien. ¿De verdad funcionaría? Snape lo dudaba.

Pociones terminó.

Y tocaba recoger y salir de clase.

Algo tan simple como esto, podía ser muy complicado si tenías tan solo una mano y otra de la que te tiraban todo el rato. Al final Harry esperó a que la serpiente recogiese y cuando terminó lo hizo él. Malfoy mientras se despedía de sus compañeros de Slytherin que miraban al moreno con caras de asco. Genial.

Por fin salieron al pasillo.

Al contrario de lo que se hubiese esperado, no estaban peleándose cada dos por tres. Draco y Harry estaban enfadados, amargados y cansados. No sentían ninguna necesidad de increparse el uno al otro ni de tan siquiera hablarse entre ellos. Era extraño. Seguramente el estar todo el día con el otro hacía que ya no fuera tan excitante pelearse.

O eso creía.

Después de pociones había descanso.

El descanso para comer.

Y eso signaba que había que ir al Gran Comedor.

Lo que equivalía a decir que…

¿Dónde vamos a sentarnos?- Harry miró a Draco por primera vez desde que salieran de pociones. Éste le devolvió una mirada de desprecio. Lo normal.

Esa es una pregunta estúpida, Potter. Yo, obviamente, iré a sentarme en MI mesa.

Y hacia allí se dirigió. Pero no consiguió llegar lejos, pues Harry no se movió de donde estaba.

Ya. Malfoy, por si no te habías dado cuenta, estamos atados. Lo que quiere decir que si vamos a un sitio, vamos los dos. Y, OBVIAMENTE, yo, no pienso ir a la mesa de los Slytherins.

¿No esperarás que vaya yo a la de los Gryffindors, verdad, Potter?

Muy bien.- Harry se sentó en el suelo, arrastrando a Draco. Estaba cansado.- Entonces pasaremos hambre.

Malfoy le miró con los ojos temblorosos y rabia. Al final echó la cabeza hacia delante y la escondió en su brazo gimiendo teatralmente.

¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi?- le oyó decir Harry.

"Pero qué teatrero es."

Snape miraba la escena con preocupación. Los dos chicos estaban sentados en el pasillo, sin entrar, posiblemente muertos de hambre….no es que le importara mucho Potter, pero Draco no se merecía eso….era su mejor alumno…

Miró a Dumbledore.

Albus le devolvió la misma mirada.

Que se las arreglen. No pienso levantarles el castigo, Severus. Tienen que aprender a convivir entre ellos.

Snape suspiró con resignación. Nada podía hacer él más que mirar. Y eso fue lo que hizo.

No pasó mucho tiempo desde que los chicos se sentaran hasta que los demás compañeros de las respectivas casas se dieran cuenta de la situación. Y los Gryffindor fueron los primeros en actuar. El pelirrojo y la sabelotodo cogieron comida de la mesa y se levantaron, dirigiéndose a Potter.

"Como no. – Pensó Severus- compañerismo Gryffindor."

"Me pregunto qué harán los Slytherin ante esto…ah, ya veo. Claro, no podían ser menos."

Curiosamente, de la mesa Slytherin también se habían levantado dos personas. Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkison se dirigían, también con comida, hacia donde estaba Draco Malfoy.

Snape sabía que el enfrentamiento entre casas era inevitable, pero en fin. Miró a Dumbledore por última vez.

Estaba sonriendo.

Maldito viejo chiflado.

Harry recibió a sus amigos con una calurosa bienvenida. Y sin hablar entre ellos, ignoraron por completo a Draco, que también hizo caso omiso de ellos, aunque el solo olor de la comida que traían hacía que se le revolviesen las tripas del hambre que tenía.

Draco se preguntaba por qué sus amigos no eran así. Deberían haber sido los primeros en venir y darle a él comida. Pero no, al parecer sólo los Gryffindor tenían ese detalle. Por un instante Draco sintió celos del trío feliz.

Oh, no…- gimió Ron, malhumorado. Blaise y Pansy se acercaban directamente hacia ellos. Les ignoraron. Harry vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo le traían comida a Malfoy. Seguramente se les había ocurrido después de ver a Ron y Hermione. Harry sonrió para sus adentros. Si no fuera por ellos ahora Malfoy estaría muriéndose de hambre.


	2. Canción

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas no era la clase favorita de Draco Malfoy. No era tanto por la asignatura en sí, sino por el profesor que la impartía...y es que, en el fondo, a Draco le daban miedo los gigantes y sucedáneos...y todo tipo de criaturas más grandes que él, claro está...

Este curso, Rubeus Hagrid había optado más por la clase teórica que por la práctica.

- Para evitar accidentes innecesarios y ya que, no todas las criaturas que deberíais estudiar se encuentran en Hogwarts...he decidido haceros una lista para que las busquéis por vuestra cuenta. Una vez encontradas, escribirési un resumen d elo que sepáis de ellas...y después...bueno, después ya veremos...- dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

Draco levantó una ceja. No le había gustado eso d eya veremos... y más viniendo del estúpido semigigante de Hagrid...

Qué estúpidos bichos se le habrán ocurrido...- dijo en voz alta.

Los que hay en el mundo mágico, Malfoy.- Harry continuaba atado a él. Ya se había cansado de ignorarle. Después de comre y de que Hermione y Ron se pelearan contra Pansy y Blaise, había empezado la clase de Hagrid. Como Harry sabía que a Malfoy no le caía en estima el guardabosques, había decidido, ya que estaba atado con él, evitar que se burlase de Hagrid a toda costa.

Malfoy le miró con cara de asco.

Harry le imitó.

Hagrid estaba repartiendo un pergamino con los deberes de ese curso, según él.

Merlín...¿vamos a tener que trabajar en esto durante todo el curso¿tantos bichos hay en ese pergamino?- Malfoy miraba con cara de preocupación...no le apetecía nada estar horas y horas en la biblioteca con Potter atado a su brazo.

¿Qué pasa Malfoy¿Te asusta el trabajo?- Harry lo miraba divertido. Ya se le había pasado el berrinche que era estar junto a Malfoy todo el día. Había decidido hacerle la vida imposible y meterse con él como había hecho el rubio desde que llegó a Hogwarts...aunque Dumbledore quisiera lo contrario. Se vengaría.

Estúpido Potter. Aquí el único vago que hay eres tú...y es bien sabido por todos. Lo que me preocupa es tener que estar a tu lado horas y horas buscando onformación para que tú simplemente la copies y apruebes gracias a mi esfuerzo...

Harry frunció el ceño.

No tienes que preocuparte Malfoy, yo también se buscar en un libro...y seguro que mejor que tú.

Draco levantó una ceja.

Eh...bueno, chicos, a vosotros os doy uno solo. Espero que se os de bien. "Si teneis alguna duda sobre algún animal, venid a verme."- esto último lo dijo susurrando en dirección a Harry. Después miró a malfoy, al lazo mágico y a Harry otra vez. Al final le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al moreno. Como si lo compadeciera.

Draco bufó para sus adentros. Al que debían compadecer era a él...todo el día con cararajada...

Miró el pergamino que Harry tenía en la mano.

Y soltó un gemido.

Eran demasiados bichos, como suponía.

Por merlín...¡esto es demasiado!- esta vez era Harry quien se quejaba.- y en este curso seguro que nos mandan más deberes de lo normal...

Siguió gimiendo y refunfuñando hasta que Ron y Hermione vinieron junto a ellos.

"Ya está aquí la pareja ideal..."- Draco odiaba que esos ds siempre estuvieran pululando a su alrededor...bastante tenía con Potter.

Estuvieron discutiendo con Harry durante el regreso al castillo acerca de la cantidad de animales que deberían buscar...¡algunos ni siquiera sabían que existieran...!

La siguiente clase era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. También les mandaron deberes. Pero estaban relacionados, a su vez, con la lista de animales de Harry. Al parecer este año aprenderian los contraataques de estos animales, junto con hechizos de defensa y ataque normales...porque no sólo los dementores y mortífagos podían atacar...más allá de Hogwarts el mundo estaba replreto de criaturas misteriosas y extrañas...de las que debían saber defenderse. Y , les aseguró Lupin, algunas eran muy peligrosas, asi que deberían estudiarlas bien.

Draco iba entendiendo la táctica de los profesores ese año. Seguramente habían decidido todos que...

Merlín, no lo entiendo. Esto es demasiado. Leer miles de criaturas mágicas, aprender contrataques con tra esas criaturas...sólo faltaba que Snape nos pusiera en pociones los antídotos contra el veneno de estos bichos...¿es que este curso va a tratar sólo de eso?

Lo decía en alto, para sí mismo, pero Draco no podía reprimirse. Definitivamente era tonto.

Potter.

¿Qué!

... la poción que Snape ha dictado esta mañana...¿has escuchado algo de lo que decía aparte de copiarla sin más?

...no.¿Y?

...era un antídoto contra criaturas mágicas venenosas.

...noooooooooooooooooo...- Harry se cogió la cabeza con las manos, gimiendo de nuevo.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Era condenadamente exasperante. De repente s eparó en mitad del pasillo.

Oye.

¿Qué pasa ahora Malfoy?- Harry suspiró y le miró con resignación. - ¿Más malas noticias¿O es que quieres ir al baño?Por cierto¿cómo vamos a hacer lo del baño?

...lo que me gustaría saber es cómo y dónde vamos a dormir esta noche, Potter.

¿Cómo que...?- se calló. Alzó su brazo y miró la curada mágica que lo unía con el de Malfoy. - Mierda.

¿Esa es tu respuesta?

¿Y qué esperas que te diga?

... quiero que sepas que no me hace nada de gracia dormir contigo, Potter. Y menos en Gryffindor.

¡Ja¿Y qué sugieres¡Yo no pienso dormir en Slytherin!

Pues lo tenemos claro...- murmuró el rubio masajeándose las sienes.

Bah, da igual, de todas formas es hora de cenar, ya lo pensaremos.- y se dirigió hacia el gran comedor.

De nuevo se pararon a la entrada.

Se miraron.

Muy bien...Malfoy, esto no puede seguir así todos los días. Y digo todos, porque sguro que el castigo va para largo.

Draco levantó una ceja, pero no habló.

Harry prosiguió.

Mira. Tengo hambre¿vale? y quiero ver a mis amigos para charlar y discutir con ellos, porque no he podido hacerlo antes con tantos deberes que nos han mandado, asi que...

¿Tú te crees que yo soy imbécil, Potter? No, mejor no contestes. Te da miedo ir a la mesa de Slytherin¿verdad?

Harry lo miró entre extrañado y sorprendido.

Draco se peinó hacia atrás.

Mira, Potter, llevo todo el día aguantándote¿te enteras? Y a tus dos amigos incordiando como moscas alrededor...¿y dices que no has podido hablar con ellos? Venga ya. Yo creo que lo más lógico es que vayamos a cenar a la mesa de Slytherin, ya que, desde la comida no veo a los míos. Eso sería lo justo¿no crees?

Harry lo miró enfadado.

No. Tú no tienes amigos en Slytherin. Sólo te respetan porque te temen. Yo me refiero a amigos de verdad. Y me da igual lo que digas.

Harry se estaba comportando como un niñito mimado.

Eso es egoísmo, Potter. - dijo Draco ,como si fuera obvio.

Harry lo miró atónito

De repente el estómago de ambos rugió.

Draco suspiró y miró hacia su mesa. Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que estaba allí. Seguro que si hacía el numerito de la comida esta vez nadie le traería nada de comer. Esto se le estaba yendo de las manos. Si seguía así nadie le haría caso...

Miró al Gryffindor. Había llegado a la conclusión de que era estúpido para todo lo que no fuese el quidditch y luchar contra el señor oscuro, así que tal vez si le hacía una proposición...le haría caso y él podría salvar su orgullo y de paso regañar a sus slytherins.

Bien, Potter, ya que eres tan testarudo te haré una proposición. Cenaremos en la mesa Gryffindor.- Harry alzó las cejas con sorpresa.- Pero dormiremos en Slytherin.

Harry frunció el ceño. No le gustaba nada tener que dormir en la habitación de una serpiente, pero el trato era justo y lo cierto es que Malfoy parecía más razonable últimamente.

De acuerdo.- dijo mirando al rubio. - Vamos.- se dio la vuelta tirando de él y se dirigieron a la mesa de los Gryffindor.

Snape no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Y era a un Draco malfoy sentado en la mesa de los leones. Miró la mesa de los Slytherin. estaban discutiendo. No parecían enterarse de lo que pasaba. En fin, al parecer Potter había ganado el primer asalto.

Draco comía en silencio, intentando hacer caso omiso de los susurros e insultos que oía acerca de su persona de parte d elos leones. Aunque Harry estaba a su lado no parecía enterarse de nada, o no quería. Estaba charlando con Seamus Finnigan y otros leones. Draco fue a coger algo de una bandeja, pero uno de los leones se la quitó de las manos.

No fue la primera vez que sucedió esto. Cada cosa que intentaba coger, se la llevaban otros, aunque no fueran a comérselo de verdad.

Las burlas y risas siguieron durante la cena. Incluso una vez el estúpido Weasley intentó hacer algo parecido. Draco se mantenía impasible ante todo esto. Cuando una bandeja desaparecía, simplemente apartaba la mano y cogía otra cosa. En ningún momento dejó traslucir sus emociones.

Pero los leones no se daban por vencidos. Siguieron con el jueguecito hasta que, casi no tenía nada que comer. En ese instante, Hermione, que lo había estado viendo todo, explotó.

¡Basta ya¿Por qué os comportáis como serpientes¡Somos Gryffindor!- miró llena de ira a los que estaban a su alrededor. Estos bajaron las cabezas y dejaron las bandejas como estaban.- Bien. Toma, coge lo que quieras.- hermione le ofreció a Draco lo que contenía en una bandeja. Este estaba sorprendido, pero no dijo nada y se limitó a cogerse algo de comida.

Harry lo había estado viendo todo desde el principio. A él no le había parecido nada injusto lo que hacían sus compañeros. De todas formas era Draco malfoy. No entendía por qué Hermione se había puesto así. Miró a su amiga, quien le devolvió una mirada furiosa. Harry volvió la cabeza. ¿Por qué se enfadaba con él?

Snape había estado mirando atentamente todo lo que ocurría en Griffindor.

Y tenía un deja-veu .

Le recordaba a lo que le había ocurrido a él en su infancia. Cómo se metían con él los merodeadores y cómo Lily le defendió. Era exactamente eso.

Qué extraño.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, se dirigieron de nuevo al pasillo. Pero, al parecer, Harry iba en dirección a la sala común de Gryffindor. Draco se paró en seco. Harry le miró fastidiado.

Tengo que coger mi pijama y mis cosas. ¿O me lo vas a dejar tú?

Draco sopesó el tenerle que dejar un pijama a Potter, en dejarle dormir desnudo en SU cama…o acompañarle a Gryffindor.

Optó por lo último.

Ya se estaba hartando del niño dorado.

En la sala de Gryffindor todos le miraron con odio, pero, como siempre, no se dio por aludido y siguió a Harry hasta su habitación, donde el muchacho moreno empezó a coger sus cosas, lo más despacio posible, como observó el rubio.

Cuando terminó de coger el cepillo de dientes, Hermione y Ron entraron sin avisar. Ron protestaba porque el dormitorio de chicos era de chicos y ella no tenía que estar allí.

A Hermione le importaba un carajo.

Harry¿qué vas a hacer¿no duermes aquí?

No. – miró a Malfoy con enfado.- Hemos decidido hacer una especie de ….¿trato?- Draco levantó una ceja- En fin, como hemos comido en Gryffindor, ahora tocar ir a Slytherin….

Vaya….si, me parece justo…me parece genial que lo halláis arreglado…aunque- se dirigió a Malfoy. Sus ojos estaban serios.- Como se te ocurra hacerle algo a Harry…te echaré las peores maldiciones que existen, Draco Malfoy. Todos se estremecieron ante tal amenaza. Últimamente Hermione estaba muy extraña…y ni Ron ni Harry entendían el porqué de esos cambios de humor tan bruscos. Tan pronto defendía a Malfoy en la comida, como lo amenazaba después…

Draco sí entendía lo que pasaba.

Hizo una mueca y puso su cara a la altura de Hermione. Eran las primeras palabras que pronunciara desde la cena.

Granger…- Ron apretó los dientes. Si la volvía a llamar sangre sucia, se le echaría encima…como Harry, y como el resto de los Gryffindors….

Pero no la dijo nada de eso. Ante la expectación de los tres, Draco continuó.

… la regla te sienta fatal.

Hermione se puso roja y huyó de la habitación.

Ron, que estaba mudo del asombro y tan rojo como la chica, la siguió después.

¡Espera Myone!- se volvió hacia Harry.- Nos vemos mañana.- Hizo un gesto de golpear a Malfoy, pero se contuvo y se fue en pos de Hermione.

Harry no sabía cómo reaccionar. Al final se agachó a coger sus cosas y sin mirar a Draco, salió por la puerta. El rubio, como no, le siguió.

Las mazmorras eran frías y oscuras.

Como todos los Slytherin, Draco estaba acostumbrado a ellas, pero Harry no.

Tenía frío. Y se lo hizo notar a Draco durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron en la sala común, haciendo caso omiso de los chistes de los otros Slytherins. (que por supuesto, estaban ansiosos de meterse con Harry)

Harry, al contrario de lo que había hecho Draco en la mesa del comedor, respondía a las provocaciones, con unas mucho peores hacia las serpientes, y sin tener en cuenta, al parecer, que estaba rodeado de ellos y podían pegarle en cualquier momento.

Draco estaba sentado en uno de los sillones (junto a Harry) de la sala común. Estaban tan rodeados de Slytherins que insultaban a Potter, que nadie le escuchaba cuando susurró a Blaise y Pansy.

Si tuviera que depender de vosotros dos, a estas alturas esos estúpidos leones me habrían machacado. Por vuestra estupidez he tenido que cenar con ellos y acompañar al niño Potter a su sala común.- Giró la cabeza asqueado.- Imbéciles.

Pansy y Blaise se miraron preocupados. Draco estaba enfadado con ellos por lo prestarle atención y el rencor de Draco no se aplacaba fácilmente. Blaise tragó saliva.

Pero…Draco. Si te llevamos comida cuando estabas en el pasillo del comedor…

Eso es. Si no fuera por nosotros te habrías quedado sin comer. No creo que esos dos Gryffindor se hubiesen apiadado de ti…- se defendió Pansy.

Draco la miró cerrando los ojos.

Pues resulta que esos Gryffindors fueron los que actuaron primero, Pansy. Si ellos no se hubiesen movido, vosotros ni os hubieseis dado cuenta de que yo estaba allí. Como ha ocurrido esta noche. Y por eso, he tenido que ir a comer a Gryffindor. Por vuestra estúpida incompetencia.- Draco bufó. Con amigos como estos¿quién necesitaba a enemigos?- Dejadme en paz. No quiero oíros.

Pansy y Blaise se miraron con miedo y dolor y abandonaron la sala común.

Mientras, Harry se las había apañado, no sabía cómo, para enfurecer a Crabbe y Goyle, que en ese momento estaban de pie, más que dispuestos a desquitarse con los huesos de Potter crujiendo entre sus manos.

Harry supo en ese momento que se había pasado….mierda. No tenía que haber mentado a sus madres…allí, rodeado de Slytherins no tenía escapatoria. Y la única persona que era capaz de infundir temor a esos gorilas seguramente hería lo mismo que le había hecho Harry en la mesa del comedor: pasar de él.

Pero se equivocaba.

¡Crabbe¡Goyle!- los dos gigantes palidecieron. Draco se había puesto de pie, y con él a Harry.- ¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo¡Llevo todo el puto día atado y oyendo a este estúpido Gryffindor quejarse¡Lo único que me faltaba era que lo deformáseis para que se quejara aun más¿Se puede saber dónde estábais en la hora de la cena! Porque no recuerdo haberos visto, ni que me halláis ayudado en nada, y tampoco en la comida. ¡Era entonces cuando deberíais haberos desquitado con Potter y los Griffindors¡no ahora¡Fuera de mi vista!

Crabbe y Goyle se alejaron temblando.

Harry estaba sorprendido d elas dotes de mando del rubio. Este estaba mirando a los demás de la sala común, quienes en seguida se marcharon de allí, como los gorilas.

Draco gruñó de nuevo y se dirigió fuera de la sala, tirando de Harry, hacia su habitación. Harry no dijo nada, hasta que estuvieron allí.

Tenían habitaciones individuales. ¡Habitaciones individuales!

¿Por qué?- Harry exteriorizó sus pensamientos a medias, pero Draco entendió.

Fácil. Las serpientes necesitan pensar en solitario. Los leones necesitan a su manada. Por eso vosotros estáis juntos y nosotros separados. – le dijo como a un niño pequeño.

Se sentaron en la cama.

Era blandita.

Harry saltó sentado en ella. Y cómoda.

Para, Potter.

Harry suspiró. Miró a Draco a la cara. Este lo miraba pensativo.

¿Qué?- dijo Harry encogiendo los hombros.

...nada.

Draco se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Harry suspiró y se levantó también. En cuanto vio al rubio desnudarse se empezó a quejar de nuevo.

Ey¿te vas a duchar ahora¡Es muy tarde!

Eres un pesado Potter. Deja de quejarte de una vez y siéntate. No pienso dejar de ducharme cada noche solo porque tú estés cansado. Yo estoy más cansado. De ti.

Y ya desnudo, se metió en la ducha. Harry se apoyó en la pared a su lado y miró hacia otro lado. No le apetecía ver al Slytherin ducharse. Mientras el agua corría, Harry se sacó el pergamino de Harry de la túnica y empezó a leer.

Los animales se dividían en lo que podrían denominarse…¿razas¿clases?

1.Artrópodos, moluscos, anfibios.

Pulpo y calamar gigantes.

Kraken.

Kelpie

Salamandra

2.Reptiles ("Anda, la raza de Malfoy")

Dragones

Wyverns y Dracos ("Lo dicho, aquí está")

Malfoy, estás en la lista de los reptiles….mira: Dracos, repelentes, arrogantes y engominados…por suerte están en extinción….

… definitivamente eres estúpido.- dijo debajo de la ducha. Se estaba lavando el pelo.

Harry siguió con los reptiles.

Serpientes Marinas

Monstruos lacustres

3.Aves

Fénix ("Fawkes")

Pájaro del trueno

Roc

Simurgh

Caradrio

Atalanta

4.Mamíferos

Pegaso

Bonachón

Leucrocota

Black Dogs ("¿Será como el Grim?")

Chupacabras

Ey¿qué es un chupacabras?

Uno que chupa a las cabras, Potter. ¿Es que además de ser idiota no sabes leer?- el rubio tenía los ojos cerrados por el jabón. Sabía lo que era un chupacabras de verdad, peor no se lo iba a decir a Potter.

Imbécil.

Siguió .

Unicornio

Ki-Lin

5.Híbridos

Basilisco ("Ya nos conocemos")

Anfisbena

Cóatl

Mantícora

Grifo

Yale

Quimera

Hipocampo

Catoblepas

Amemait

Mono alado ("¿Estos no salen en el Mago de Oz?")

Kappa

Baku

6.Antropozoos

Arpía

Sirena- Gynaves cantatrix

Sirena- Pischomina nympha

Gorgonas

Sátiros y faunos

Cinoéfalo

Tengu

Esfinge

Lamassu

Minotauro

Centauro

Licántropo ("Lupin")

Lamia y Naga

7.Homínidos

Elfos

Ninfas

Hadas

Enanos y gnomos

Pixy

Leprechaun

Brownie ("¿Esto no se come?")

Bañes

Goblins y orcos

Kobolds y Aldaboneros

Gremlins ("Yo he visto esa película")

Trolls (" Y esto también lo he visto")

Gigantes ("Hagrid")

Momotaro

Ogros

Hombres mono

Yeti ("?")

Bigfoot

Vampiro

Harry suspiró. Por Merlín, esto si que era una lista larga……

Miró algo que se movía a su derecha, abajo.

Se espantó.

Era un pene bastante grande que se balanceaba a su lado.

Una lista bastante larga¿eh, Potter?

Harry levantó la cabeza. Draco se estaba secando el pelo con la toalla del cuerpo.

" Menos mal, no me ha visto mirarle como un idiota…."

Harry se estaba poniendo rojo. Pero se guardó la lista como si nada y bostezó.

Si. Pero al menos algunos son conocidos…en fin¿vamos a dormir ya?

Si. – Draco se dirigió hacia la habitación, todavía toalla en mano.- pero primero me pongo el pijama….no es que me apetezca mucho que te me quedes mirando la polla otra vez¿sabes?

Harry dio un respingo. Mierda. Le había visto.

Draco se puso el pijama y Harry hizo lo mismo. Cuando el rubio estuvo vestido, se lanzó un hechizo al pelo, que se secó en seguida.

Y por primera vez, Harry vio a Draco sin gomina. Y sin máscara.

Draco se tiró boca arriba en la cama, sonriente.

"¿Qué le ha pasado en la cara? Es totalmente distinto…."

Draco lanzó un sonido gutural de placer. Por fin en su cama blandita.

Mmmmh…qué cansado estoy….- dijo cerrando los ojos. Se metió bajo las sábanas. Harry le imitó.

Estaban los dos en la cama. Harrry aún mirando a Draco como un imbécil detrás de sus gafas.

Draco estaba feliz. Ya no mostraba su corriente máscara de frialdad y arrogancia. Estaba…normal…

El rubio abrió los ojos y sonrió divertido a Harry. Pero no con su habitual mofa, sino, una mueca dulce, amable….tal vez de lo cansado que estaba…

¿Vas a dormir con las gafas puestas?

¿Eh¡Ah! No….- la sonrisa de Malfoy le había dejado estupefacto. Se incorporó y dejó sus lentes en la mesita que había al lado. Draco había vuelto a cerrar los ojos.

Mmmmh….Harry, apaga la luz…

Harry obedeció y apagó la lamparilla de aceite.

No fue hasta que se acostó de nuevo que recordó las palabras del rubio.

¿Malfoy? – dijo a la oscuridad. A su lado, la oscuridad se removió y una smnolienta voz le gruño un "mmm?-¿me has llamado Harry?

La oscuridad no respondió.

"Debe estar pensando una respuesta contundente"- pensó Harry. Pero los segundos pasaban y sólo una respiración tranquila se oía. Tanteó la oscuridad hasta encontrarle.

Le tocó la cara.

Esperó.

"Está dormido"

Harry suspiró y miró hacia arriba, de nuevo a la oscuridad.

" Qué raro"

Se intentó dormir, pero al cabo de un rato se despertó.

" Aquí hace frío"

Harry se frotó los brazos.

Miró hacia donde se suponía que estaba Malfoy.

"¿Y si…?"

Harry se acercó más al rubio.

Cuando notó su barbilla con la cabeza del rubio, alzó un brazo por encima del hombro de este.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo? Joder, como se despierte me mata….pero es culpa suya. ¡Hace mucho frío!"

Harry se abrazó a Draco en la oscuridad.

Se sentía raro.

Pero también se sentía caliente.

Sólo esperaba que el rubio no se despertara….Draco se movió.

"Mierda"- Harry aguantó la respiración.

Pero para su sorpresa el rubio sólo refunfuñó un poco e inconscientemente, se agarró a Harry, abrazándolo también.

Harry estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos. Desde luego, era la escena más extraña que había presenciado nunca.

En fin, así por lo menos no se congelaría. Mejor abrazado a una serpiente que muerto de frío en su cubil…

Y así, pensando en todo lo que le deparaba el día siguiente, Harry se durmió.

Draco siguió respirando acompasadamente. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero estaba despierto.

¿Por qué se había dejado abrazar por el Gryffindor¿Por qué le había llamado Harry¿Por qué le había abrazado a su vez¿Por qué se hacía el dormido?

Draco no encontraba respuesta a estas preguntas. Simplemente se sentía bien. Suponía que el Gryffindor tendría frío, así que le prestó su calor….eso era todo. Y además¿qué importaba? Tenía sueño….y hacía tanto que no dormía con alguien…

Draco estaba feliz. Por una vez en su vida no se sentía solo. Y aunque una parte de su mente le dijera que estaba loco por pensar que estar con Potter era bueno….otra, la parte que siempre ocultaba a los demás, estaba radiante de alegría.

Draco sonrió en la oscuridad y se acurrucó contra Harry.


	3. Calamar y pulpo

No entiendo por qué tengo que perder el tiempo dibujando estos bichos ¡Ya es suficiente con buscarlos en todos los libros!

… además de idiota eres vago, Potter. ¿No has oído nunca lo del "esfuerzo da su recompensa"?

Estaban sentados en la orilla del lago, cada uno con un pergamino y una pluma. Malfoy había sugerido ilustrar cada resumen de un animal con un dibujo. No podrían hacer un dibujo real de todos, pero ya que tenían al calamar al lado, el Slytherin había decidido ir a copiarlo en vivo. Los otros los podían hacer de los libros.

Harry se había manifestado como un completo torpe en lo referente al dibujo, así que a él le tocaba copiar el resumen del animalito en cuestión. Mientras, Draco movía la muñeca, trazando con la pluma los contornos del ser que en esos momentos se movía en las aguas del lago.

Pues a mí me deberían dar una gran recompensa entonces. Por perder el tiempo así y por soportarte a ti.

Cierra la boca y sigue copiando. Es lo único que sabes hacer¿no¿O también lo has hecho mal?

Eres repelente, Malfoy. No comprendo cómo te aguantan. Y además, ya he terminado.

Draco alzó una ceja, sin mirar al moreno. Sabía que no había podido terminar, simplemente no tenía otra cosa que decir. Siguió dibujando.

Muy bien. Léelo pues.

Harry le miró enfadado. ¿Creía que lo había hecho mal¡Lo había hecho perfecto! De tres libros había sacado un magnífico resumen…o eso esperaba.

Se puso el pergamino delante y comenzó a leer.

Pulpo y calamar gigante, o lo que es lo mismo, "Octopus giganteus" y "Architeuthis princeps". Hábitat: el pulpo suele estar en zonas con restos de naufragios y arrecifes de aguas cálidas; el calamar suele ser más oceánico, pero también se le puede encontrar en grandes extensiones de agua dulce.

Las medidas del pulpo pueden llegar hasta los dieciocho metros, mientras que un calamar puede medir más de veintitrés. No tienen una zona concreta, se encuentran dispersos por todo el mundo y han sido vistos tanto por magos como por muggles, pero el peligro es mínimo, ya que estos últimos han terminado por acostumbrarse a su escasa presencia.

El pulpo gigante tiene una fuerza capaz de arrastrar galeones enteros y hundirlos. Posee cantidad de tentáculos y arroja tinta negra si se ve en peligro, además su cuerpo tiene una dura capa ósea donde se juntan los tentáculos. Suelen ser asustadizos, pero atacan a las presas si se les acercan, como submarinistas o pequeños mamíferos acuáticos.

El calamar gigante es diferente al pulpo, pero también arroja tinta para defenderse y sus extremidades, los tentáculos, son muy parecidos a los del anterior. El calamar es mucho más peligroso, pues suele atacar a presas más grandes sin importarle si están en el fondo o en la superficie ni si son mayores que él. Los calamares se propulsan expulsando agua por un orifico y así consiguen una gran rapidez de movimientos. Esto y su capacidad de succión en los tentáculos, le sirve para cazar y defenderse. Aunque no es especialmente perverso, hay que tener cuidado con él.

Ya está. ¿Contento?

Mh… no está mal, Potter. Yo también he terminado.

Harry miró el dibujo. Estaba perfecto. Con solo unos trazados había conseguido captar la esencia del calamar. Ahora solo faltaba el pulpo, pero ese lo copiarían de alguno de los libros. Se intentó incorporar, pero el rubio no hizo intención de seguirle, así que su brazo se quedó atrás.

Venga, Malfoy, vamos.

¿A dónde? Ahora no hay clase y aquí se está muy bien.

Se recostó contra un árbol y cerró los ojos.

Harry puso cara de desesperación. Al final se sentó junto al rubio.

Oye, que tú no tengas amigos no significa que a mi me pase lo mismo. Y yo quiero ir a ver a mis amigos. ¿Vale?

Definitivamente Potter se comportaba como si fuera el amo. Pues bien, no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya. Siguió en la misma posición, sin inmutarse ante el comentario del moreno.

Al final Harry se dio por vencido y se apoyó también en el árbol. La verdad es que tampoco era tan urgente buscar a esos dos. Simplemente había tenido envidia del dibujo de Malfoy y quería molestarlo un poco. Pero pensándolo bien, allí se estaba muy bien. Cerró los ojos un momento y los volvió a abrir. Deberían ofrecer una estampa extrañísima, ahí, los dos enemigos más odiados del colegio, juntos, recostados junto aun árbol y sin insultarse.

Pero la tranquilidad se rompió cuando llegaron Ron y Hermione. Harry pudo oír un gruñido por parte de Draco.

El rubio siguió con los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo que estuvieron allí. No le gustaba para nada la presencia de la sangre sucia y de la comadreja, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada. En ese momento Granger estaba admirando su dibujo.

Vaya, Harry, es idéntico al del lago. ¿Lo has hecho tú?

"Si, vamos, lo que faltaba."- pensó Draco. Si el Gryffindor se atribuía el mérito, se lo haría pagar.

No. Lo ha hecho Malfoy.

Oh. Pues está muy bien…

Draco abrió los ojos. ¿Granger le había hecho un cumplido?

Bah, cualquiera puede hacer eso.- dijo Ron un poco molesto.

"Si, seguro Weasley. Empezando por ti¿no?"

Me gustaría ver cómo lo dibujas mejor que yo, Weasley.

Esta vez le miraron.

Le ignoraron.

Draco movió la cabeza, desesperado.

Oye Harry, estábamos pensando en ir a Hogsmeade…ya sabes, a tomar cerveza de mantequilla y eso…

Harry asintió, sabía lo que quería decir Ron. En esos momentos no podían ir a Hogsmeade, no era sábado, pero si que podían ir con la capa invisible o por el pasadizo…

El único problema era Draco. Empezaron a susurrar qué podían hacer al respecto.

El rubio intentaba aparentar indiferencia, pero se moría de ganas por saber qué estaban diciendo de él.

Al final se volvieron y le miraron con decisión. Draco levantó una ceja un poco asustado.

Bien, Malfoy. Vamos a hacer un trato.

"Esto empieza a ser monótono." – su ceja se elevó más aún.

¿Y por qué iba a querer hacer un trato con vosotros? No tenéis nada que me interese, estúpidos.

… tal vez no…tal vez sí…- Hermione se hacía la interesante.

De todas formas no tienes elección.- Ron se agachó de repente y le quitó la varita.

¡Eh¡Devuélvemela, comadreja!

Pero Harry se interpuso.

La cuestión es la siguiente. Nosotros queremos ir a Hogsmeade, pero como hoy no se puede…en fin, debemos usar tácticas poco… ¿legales? Para ir. Y como no tengo más remedio que llevarte conmigo…deberás prometer solemnemente que, nada de lo que te sea revelado, saldrá de tus labios, Malfoy. No se lo dirás a nadie. Ni que fuimos a Hogsmeade ni cómo fuimos. A cambio, te enseñaremos cómo hacerlo.

El rubio estaba totalmente sorprendido. ¿De verdad creían que dejaría que fueran a Hogsmeade y que además no les delataría? Ja.

Ya. ¿Y si me niego¿Qué haréis?

Eso es lo bueno. No puedes. – Dijo Weasley apuntándole con su varita.- Simplemente te borraremos la memoria y te arrastraremos.

Draco parpadeó impresionado. ¿Desde cuando Weasley se atrevía a amenazarle? Miró a Potter. El moreno estaba decidido.

"Joder, esto va en serio."

Ya veo…así que no tengo elección.

Exacto.- Hermione se dirigió a él y le tendió un pergamino en el que ponía que nunca revelaría los secretos que viera, a menos que se le permitiera hacerlo. Debía firmar.

Suspiró y firmó elegantemente. El pergamino se iluminó y se autodestruyó.

¿Qué pasará si después lo cuento todo?

Hermione sonrió.

Como te habrás imaginado, el pacto que acabas de firmar, tenía un maleficio…allá tú si lo rompes…

Draco recordó las estratagemas de Granger el año anterior con Umbridge. Una chica los había delatado y su cara había aparecido con una enorme cruz encima y sin poder hablar. La maldita sangre sucia lo tenía todo previsto.

Bien- dijo un Harry feliz- Pues vamos allá.

Volvieron a Hogwarts y subieron a la sala de Gryffindor, donde Harry cogió una tela de colores. Después bajaron y antes de salir, la echó por encima de todos ellos. Tenían que agacharse para caber todos, pero lo consiguieron.

Al cabo de un rato andando por los pasillos sin que los viera nadie, Draco se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una capa de invisibilidad.

Llegaron a una estatua de una bruja jorobada. Draco se quedó extrañado ¿por qué estaban allí? Se respondió a asimismo cuando se abrió un pasadizo en frente de sus narices. Bajaron mientras la puerta se cerraba tras ellos y ya se quitaron la capa.

Hasta ese momento Draco ya conocía la capa de invisibilidad, el pasadizo y el mapa del merodeador, que miraban cada vez que oían ruidos.

Por fin llegaron a Hogsmeade sin contratiempos. Volvieron a ponerse la capa y se adentraron en el pueblo tranquilo. A lo lejos se veía la casa de los gritos y el rubio recordó algo.

Oye Potter, esa vez que vi. tu cabeza allí…llevabas esta capa¿verdad?- susurró por debajo de los pliegues.

Has tardado¿eh? Pues si, era yo y no un fantasma como creíais.

"Así que me engañó. Pues sí que soy idiota."

Siguieron andando sin contratiempos hasta un rincón y allí se quitaron la capa, para guardarla debajo de la túnica. Entraron en las tres escobas y pidieron cuatro cervezas de mantequilla.

El trío de oro empezó a charlar entre ellos, dejando a Draco aparte (si se podía dejar a parte a alguien que estaba atado a uno de los tuyos) Este bebió su cerveza sumido en sus recuerdos. De repente se acordó de una musiquilla que había oído una vez, viajando con su padre. Era una canción de un muggle, pero le gustaba mucho…tenía algo de música clásica y era bonita…. La empezó a tararear bajito y la seguía tarareando cuando salieron de Hogsmeade y se pusieron la capa invisible.

Por el pasadizo de vuelta al colegio, Harry lo miró sorprendido. Draco no hizo caso y siguió tarareando. Si se acordara de la letra…

Harry empezó a mover la cabeza al ritmo de la música y tarareó también. El rubio le miró.

"¿Se la sabe?"

Harry continuó tarareando hasta que empezaba la letra de la canción y entonces cantó bajito.

…´cause it´s a bittersweet…symphony this life…. - parecía que se la sabía de memoria.

Pero no siguió con ella. Ron y Hermione le estaban hablando de nuevo.

Draco se los quedó mirando cavilante.

"Es verdad…empezaba así…pero ¿cómo seguía?"

Maldijo entre dientes a los otros dos por interrumpir a cara rajada. No le gustaba no acordarse de las cosas.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts era de noche. Dejaron la capa invisible en Gryffindor y bajaron a cenar. En el umbral del comedor se miraron. Harry señaló con la cabeza Slytherin y se encogió de hombros.

Qué elocuente eres, Potter.

Simplemente lo hago para que luego no digas que soy injusto. Luego eres tú el que se queja más, Malfoy.

Se encaminaron a la mesa de las serpientes y cenaron sin incidentes. Al finalizar, el rubio supuso que esa noche les tocaría dormir en Gryffindor, así que se encaminó sin decir nada hacia Slytherin para coger sus cosas. Por el camino, seguía pensando en la canción.

"´Cose it´s a bittersweet…symphony this life…"

…. Oye, Malfoy.

Mh?

Podríamos… alternar los días para comer cada uno en una casa distinta…pero…dormir en… en Slytherin ¿todos los días?

Draco se paró frunciendo el ceño. Se giró hacia el moreno.

¿Qué pasa¿Ya no te gusta tu casa, leoncito?

No es eso…es que…aquí hay más espacio…y la habitación es individual…y…

Muy bien.- Draco se encogió de hombros. Por él no importaba. Pasaría menos tiempo con los leones. Estaba empezando a temer qué le harían esa noche. En su casa estaba mejor. Y Potter no suponía un problema….aunque le sorprendía que se lo hubiera pedido.

"Normal. En esa leonera que tienen, nadie tendrá intimidad…y seguro que la cama es pequeña…"

Sin saberlo, habían dado los primeros pasos en su aceptación. Harry le había mostrado sus secretos y Draco le permitía estar en su territorio. Dumbledore estaría orgulloso. Por desgracia había salido a arreglar unos asuntos y se encontraba fuera de Hogwarts.

En la habitación, Draco se apoyaba en la pared, al lado de la puerta que daba al baño. Su mano estaba alzada en esa dirección y la puerta cerrada. Dentro, Harry hacía sus necesidades. Lo habían arreglado así, no podían hacer otra cosa. El rubio estaba leyendo un libro acerca de los hechizos de repulsión para animales. Pero lo dejó en la mesa y expulsó aire por la nariz.

Potter.

¿Qué?

¿Dónde conseguiste la capa invisible?

… Era de mi padre.

¿Y el mapa?

También.

El rubio miró el techo. Él no tenía nada de su padre, aparte del dinero, claro. Otra cosa más a favor de Potter. Su familia, aunque muerta, le quería. Y tenía amigos que se preocupaban por él. La verdad era que se lo había pasado bien esa tarde. Había escuchado unos chismes muy jugosos mientras el trío hablaba en las tres escobas y sabía que Potter tenía secretos interesantes…y no pensaba decírselo a nadie…peor no por el pacto, sino porque se lo guardaría para él…para más adelante...

Se oyó un hechizo de limpieza y agua correr. Harry salió del baño y se echó en la cama. Ya tenía el pijama puesto.

Draco se tumbó a su lado, tirado por la cuerda de su brazo. Él ya había pasado al baño. Apagó la luz.

En la oscuridad, la canción le seguía dando vueltas a la cabeza.

Potter…

Oyó un sonido de disgusto de la boca de Harry.

¿Qué? Y no me llames por mi apellido… me llamo Harry, si no es mucho pedir.

… Potter¿cómo era la letra de la canción?

… ¿qué canción? Ah, esa…pues…oye y ¿tú cómo la conoces? Creía que los magos no sabían de música muggle…

La escuché una vez…en un viaje, con mi padre…

Oh. Yo nunca he viajado…- comentó en la oscuridad.

"Bueno, por lo menos he hecho algo que él no…"

¿Y? La canción, Potter…

Te he dicho que no me llames así, Malfoy.

Está bien… Harry.

¿Qué?

¡Maldita sea¿me estás tomando el pelo o qué!

Harry se reía contra la almohada.

No. Es que no te he oído bien. A ver…di la frase entera…

Draco estaba furioso. Quería pegar al Gryffindor, peor así no conseguiría su canción.

Muy bien, P- o sea, Harry. ¿Podrías recordarme la letra de la canción?

¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?

! … ¿por favor?

Harry sonrió en la oscuridad.

"Increíble. He conseguido que Malfoy me pida algo por favor… ¡incluso me ha llamado por mi nombre! Merlín…nunca creí que esto pasaría…"

Draco apretó más los dientes.

"Esta me la vas a pagar, Potter."

Pero dejó de pensar en lo que le podría hacer cuando el moreno empezó a tararear la melodía ya conocida. Aguzó sus oídos. Harry cantó en el silencio de la habitación.

´Cause it´s a bittersweet symphony this life…

Si, esa parte se la sabía.

Harry siguió.

Trying to make ends meet, you´re a slave to the money then you die…

"So no lo recordaba…"

I´ll take you down the only road I´ve ever been down….

You know the one that takes you to the places where all veins meet, yeah

No change, I can´t change, I can´t change, I can´t change,

But I´m here in my mold, I am here in my mold

But I´m a million different people from one day to the next

I can´t change my mold, no, no, no, no, no

Draco escuchaba ensimismado. Harry, al no oír ningún comentario, pensó que se había dormido.

Ey…- le tocó la cabeza.

Estoy escuchando, sigue. Ya la empiezo a recordar…

Well, I´ve never prayed,

but tonight I´m on my knees, yeah

I need to hear some sounds that recognized the pain in me, yeah

I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now

But the airwaves are clean and there´s nobody singing to me now…

Draco decidió cantar también…esa parte ya se la conocía

No change, I can´t change, I can´t change, I can´t change…

But I´m here in my mold, I am here with my mold…

And I´m a million different people from one day to the next

I can´t change my mold, no, no, no, no, no….

Well have you ever been down?

I can´t change, I can´t change

Ooooooooohhh…

Oooooooohhhh…

Los dos a coro cantaron a la vez:

Cause it´s a bittersweet symphony this life

Trying to make ends meet, trying to find some money then you die

I´ll take you down the only road I´ve ever been down

You know the one that takes you to the places where all veins meet, yeah

You know I can´t change, I can´t change, I can´t change

But I´m here in my mold, I am here in my mold

And I´m a million different people from one day to the next

I can´t change my mold, no, no, no, no, no

I can´t change my mold, no, no, no, no, no

I can´t change my mold, no, no, no, no, no

Harry continuó hasta el final, Draco le siguió.

It´s just sex and violence melody and silence

It´s just sex and violence melody and silence

I´ll take you down the only road I´ve ever been down

No sabía cómo seguía, pero no quería romper la magia de la canción preguntando a Harry, así que repitió la frase del principio…

It´s just sex and violence melody and silence

I´ll take you down the only road I´ve ever been down

Esta vez solo repitió el final.

Been down….

Ever been down

Ever been down

lalalalalalallala, ever been down…

Ever been down…

Have you ever been down?

Have you ever been down?...

La canción paró.

Se callaron, disfrutando del silencio…. ¡habían cantado a dúo¡Ellos!

Draco se sentía feliz de nuevo. Le estaba sentando bien dormir con Harry…

Ha estado genial….- murmuró el moreno.- ¿No decías que se te había olvidado¿Cómo supiste la segunda estrofa?

Draco decidió contarle la verdad. No le apetecía mentir…

Sólo he repetido lo que tú decías….lo último me lo he inventado…

Ah…pues era exactamente así.

No. ¿En serio? Vaya…

Hubo un pequeño silencio y el rubio oyó que Harry se giraba en la almohada para mirarle.

Me cuesta admitirlo, pero, eres un genio, Malfoy.

Estaba tan cerca…Malfoy se arrimó un poco más.

Draco.

¿Eh?

Me llamo Draco¿recuerdas?

Harry se sorprendió de que le dejara llamarlo por su nombre. Pero sonrió.

Muy bien. Draco entonces. ¿Qué más cosas sabes hacer aparte de dibujar y cantar de puta madre?

"¿De verdad quiere que se lo diga?"

… te sorprendería saber las cosas que sé hacer, Harry…

Um, eso suena a desafío…

" Y tanto. Es que lo es…"

Estaban a tan solo unos centímetros de la cara del otro. Draco no se apartaba, Harry tampoco. Ninguna de los dos sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando. La canción les había llegado al corazón , al alma….

Pero Draco Malfoy era Draco Malfoy.

Harry…

¿Qué?

¿Esta noche también vas a abrazarme como ayer?- dijo con sorna.

Harry se quedó de piedra.

¿Pero qué dices!- se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda. Malfoy empezó a reírse por su reacción.

¿Qué te pasa? Simplemente te he hecho una pregunta….- seguía riendo.

Tanteó hasta dar con la espalda de Harry y se incorporó, mirando a su cara en la oscuridad.

Harry trataba de aparentar que estaba enfadado, aunque en realidad no era así. Le había cogido de sorpresa el comentario del rubio y que hubiese estado despierto la noche anterior….pero la verdad es que le hacía gracia. Aún así, no quería hablar.

Vaya…Potter se enfada.

Oh. Así que vuelvo a ser Potter…

Anda, pero si hablas…yo creía que te había comido la lengua la vergüenza..

No se por qué. No estoy avergonzado de nada. Y además no entiendo qué quieres decir. Yo nunca te he abrazado.

¡Ja¡¿Cómo puedes negarlo!

Chisssssssssssss, baja la voz, idiota…¿quieres que tus queridos compañeros se despierten?

Me da igual. Que se despierten.- pero había bajado la voz.- La cuestión, Harry, es que eres un mentiroso.

A estas alturas ninguno tenía sueño. La situación era muy divertida y si se hubiesen podido ver las caras observarían que ambos estaban sonriendo.

¿Yooooo?- fingió simular- Yo no soy mentiroso….tú eres una serpiente, tú eres el mentiroso. Yo nunca miento.

Ya. Tú nunca mientes, venga ya, Potter, que hoy has quebrado tres reglas del colegio, que he estado contigo¿recuerdas? Que no soy idiota….aunque te lo parezca, por lo que veo…

Todo esto sen lo decía medio riéndose. Harry ya estaba luchando por contener la risa.

Yo no miento….simplemente no digo algunas cosas….

Draco soltó una carcajada. Le empezaba a caer bien ese Gryffindor.

Conque no dices algunas cosas…ya…como cuando ayer te quedaste embobado viendo "MIS" encantos….o como cuando has estado usando todo el tiempo una capa invisible….o como cuando ayer me abrazaste…

Y dale. Que no te abracé. No se qué perversos sueños tendrás, Malfoy, pero te agradecería que no me incluyeras en ellos.

Draco se volvió a reír.

Por Merlín, no me lo puedo creer, eres el ser más mentiroso que he conocido…ni siquiera aceptas la realidad..

Mira quién habla. Tú nunca aceptas que te gane en los partidos de quidditch, aunque sabes que soy mejor que tú.

Mentiroso, mentiroso…- Draco cogió a Harry del brazo.- Me abrazaste…¡así!

Y Harry se vio apresado por unos fuertes brazos a sus lados, la cara de Malfoy enterrada en su cuello. Se intentó liberar.

¡Suéltame!- susurró divertido.- ¡Eres imbécil¡Pervertido¡Repelente engominado¡Pulpo deforme¡Serpiente lasciva!- Harry se reía él solo con cada insulto que le decía al rubio. Este también se estaba partiendo de risa, pero no lo soltaba.

Ya verás cómo consigo que reconozcas la verdad…

Y encontró sus cosquillas.

Harry se retorcía de risa intentando apartar al rubio de sus costados, pero este no se dejaba. Estaba decidido a sacarle la confesión.

¿Y bien?

¡Para! Jajjajajaja ¡Merlín , para, Malfoy!

No te escucho…..lalalalalallala¿me abrazaste?

Jajjajajaja, noooo

Nada, nada, eso no es la verdad, Gryffindor…- y siguió haciendo cosquillas al león, esta vez debajo del pijama.

Harry ya no aguantaba más.

Por favor, jajajajajaja,para…

¿Me abrazaste, Harry?

¡Sí! Jajajajajjajajajaja…

Draco paró y se derrumbó sobre el Gryffindor.

Sus respiraciones eran rápidas, jadeantes. Pero la sonrisa no se les había borrado de la cara…Draco se levantó y se puso delante de donde suponía estaba la cara del moreno.

¿Ves? No era tan difícil decir la verdad…

¿La verdad? Me has coaccionado…, eso no es decir la verdad…no cuenta. Retiro lo dicho.

Serás…oye¿seguro que el sombrero seleccionador te puso en la casa adecuada? Podrías ser Slytherin perfectamente….

… la verdad es que me quería poner en Slytherin….

¡Ja!

… pero pensé en ti como compañero de cuarto y se me quitaron las ganas…así que le pedí que en Slytherin no. Y me puso en Gryffindor.

…eres odioso, Potter.

Lo sé.

Draco tragó saliva y le besó en los labios.

Harry no hizo ningún movimiento.

Potter

…

Harry

¿Si?

¿Y bien?

¿Y bien qué?

… ¿cómo que qué? Di algo….qué sientes…

… algo.

Joder, Harry, venga.

¿Qué quieres que te diga? No se que es lo que esperas oír…

Harry Potter, acabo de besarte y no has opuesto resistencia¿se puede saber qué significa eso?

¿Besarme? No lo recuerdo…

¡Ya vuelves a mentir!

Harry soltó una carcajada. Le encantaba sacarle de quicio.

No miento. Yo no he notado nada.

Conque no…

Y volvió a besarlo, esta vez soltándole para que, si quisiera, pudiese rechazarlo. Pero no lo hizo.

¿Y ahora?

¿Qué?

¿También vas a negar que te he besado?

Sí. Yo no he notado nada.

Pues a ver si lo notas ahora.

Le besó otra vez, con más fuerza, apretando sus labios contra los del moreno.

¿Tampoco esta vez?

… he notado como un cosquilleo…pero no.

¡Me desesperas, Potter!

Y se bajó de Harry para tumbarse de lado, con los brazos cruzados.

Harry seguía riéndose.

"Le está bien empleado, por besarme."

Pero no le había importado en absoluto que le besara. Tal vez se había pasado un poco…el Slytherin estaba enfadado.

Se acercó a él y le tocó el brazo.

Draco…

Déjame.

… no te enfades…es que…no sabes besar…

Malfoy se giró furioso.

¿Qué!

Chissssssss…no tan alto… mira, tú besas así…

Y Harry le besó del mismo modo que el rubio había hecho antes.

Draco se quedó quieto.

Y- prosiguió Harry- a mí me gusta más así…

Harry le cogió la cara y le pegó un morreo que se quedó tan impresionado que dejó de respirar. Poco a poco el Gryffindor se le subía encima, sin dejar de mover su lengua en su boca. Cuando no pudo aguantar más, rompió el beso y respiró.

¿Entiendes, rubito?

"¿Qué se supone que tengo que responder yo ahora?"

A ver si lo he entendido.

Draco tumbó de nuevo a Harry en la cama y repitió el proceso, esta vez, como lo había besado el moreno.

Su beso fue más largo que el de Harry.

¿Así?

Harry tardó en responder. Estaba recuperándose.

Sí. Eso es. Perfecto, como siempre. Cuando quieres hacer una cosa bien, la haces¿eh?

Draco no respondió y se refugió en el cuello de su ¿amigo? Le abrazó de nuevo. Y en esa vez, el moreno también le abrazó.

¿Y ahora qué? Eso era lo que pensaban los dos….pero no pensaron mucho, porque se durmieron profundamente unos segundos después, los dos con sendas sonrisas y rostros en paz…

Se estaba tan bien así…

(La canción se llama "Bittersweet symphony" de Verve.)


	4. Brownie

A ver, esto va para ...¿quién me preguntaba sobre los Brownies? Ah, Jasmine Malfoy. Aqui está. Jejejjee, este cap para ti. Mmmmhh...etsoy descubriendo de donde saca Rowling todos los bichos...mmmmm

ah, si alguien es de madrid, que me diga si va al expomanga de este finde, que viene la autora de gravitation, jujuju, yo voy a ir de Suichi.

¡Potter, maldita sea¿Es que no sabes lo que es el orden¡Primero terminamos con los tropodos esos que dices tú y luego vamos con los elfos y demás¡No me vengas con eso de que te interesa demasiado!

Harry y Draco estaban en la biblioteca. Ese día había bastante gente, pero justo donde ellos estaban unas estanterías les cerraban la visión de las otras mesas. Harry había encontrado un ejemplar de libro de duendes y criaturas rarísimo y había encontrado algo extraño pero atrayente y pretendía que dejaran los primeros animales para el final y empezar desde ahí. Pero Malfoy era un maniático del orden. Iba a ser difícil convencerle….¿o no? Desde esa mañana no habían cruzado palabra ni habían comentado nada de lo de la noche anterior. Y ahora que Harry lo recordaba le estaba pareciendo muy cursi…pero había sido bonito. Lo que pasaba era que no sabía si había sido un juego…o qué.

"Merlín¿cómo voy a saberlo? Lo más probable sería que fuera una alucinación….besarme con Malfoy. Pero…si tenemos en cuenta que todas las supuestas alucinaciones que he tenido hasta ahora eran ciertas….lo más probable es que sea verdad. Después de todo no me ha vuelto a insultar. Ni yo a él. Pero eso no cambia nada, hace mucho que no nos insultamos…."

Ya está bien, Potter, dame ese libro. Solo se puede sacar uno de estos de la biblioteca, y no será este. Dámelo, venga.

Pero Harry no quería y se lo puso a la espalda, negando con la cabeza.

¿Qué más da, Malfoy? Empecemos por donde empecemos hay que buscar todos los animales…da igual…venga…- Harry le miró suplicante.

Draco le miraba extrañado y preocupado.

"¿Qué son esos ojos que me pone ahora?"

Que no, plasta de Gryffindor ¡dámelo ya!

Harry arrugó la nariz y miró desafiante a Draco. Después espió si había alguien a su alrededor. Nadie.

"Vale, pues es ahora o nunca. Total, si eran alucinaciones sólo puede creer que estoy loco…algo que ya cree la mitad de la gente…"

Se inclinó hacia delante con descaro y besó a Draco en los labios.

El rubio se quedó quieto. Sus ojos grises completamente abiertos.

¿Eso es un sí¿Nos lo podemos llevar? Bien, pues hala, a firmar donde madame Prince.

Draco se dejó arrastrar del brazo hasta el escritorio donde la bibliotecaria sacaba pluma y pergamino y Harry firmara. Poco a poco el asombro se le iba pasando.

Harry miraba por el rabillo del ojo cómo Draco parpadeaba. Una vez. Dos. Poco a poco fruncía el ceño….lo desfruncía…hasta que al final levantó una ceja de incredulidad…todo ello seguramente pensando que no podía ser verdad lo que acababa de pasar.

Al final notó la mirada del Slytherin clavada en su cara. Y era de esas miradas que matan, si uno fuera basilisco, claro. No le hizo caso y salieron de la biblioteca.

Por el pasillo Harry temía que le dijese algo, que le pegase…pero había demasiada gente así que no pasó nada. Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta el gran comedor y siguieron aun más hasta que legaron a la salida.

El aire de fuera era frío. Seguramente iba a llover pronto, pues algunas nubes pasaban por entre las torres. Pero hasta entonces podían tomar el aire. El sitio junto al lago estaba cogido así que Harry se dirigió a los bancos de piedra que había por allí, cerca de los arcos.

Draco le seguía sin rechistar. Bueno, Draco no hablaba. Se sentaron en la piedra y se apoyaron contra las paredes del arco. Harry sacó el libro y empezó a leer lo que le interesaba. Pero cuando cayó en la cuenta de que llevaba leído el mismo párrafo tres veces, desistió. No podía concentrarse. No con Malfoy mirándolo tan atentamente. Lanzó un suspiro de resignación y se encaró con él.

Muy bien. Qué pasa, Malfoy.

Draco alzó una ceja y tembló de risa. Levantó su mano derecha con todos los dedos estirados y los empezó a encoger. Harry lo miraba como si estuviese loco. El rubio empezó a hacerlo con la mano izquierda. Entonces el moreno cayó en la cuenta de que estaba contando.

¿Diez qué?

Draco sonrió con prepotencia y miró hacia un lado, justo cuando terminaba su cuenta atrás.

¡Harry¡Hola!

Harry se dio la vuelta. Ron y Hermione ya estaban allí. Tal y como el Slytherin había predicho.

"Vaya…"

¿Qué tal vais con el trabajo?- Hermione- Ron y yo ya estamos con los pájaros...bueno, gracias a uqe le he metido prisa…

Si. Y no entiendo por qué. Tenemos todo el curso Mione, no hay que estresarse tanto...

Eso pienso yo también, Mione...- Harry estaba con Ron.

Hermione negó con la cabeza exasperada. ¿Es que nadie la entendía?

No te esfuerces, Granger. Aunque fuera el mismo examen de ingreso lo dejarían para el último segundo…

Los tres lo miraron. Ron y Harry enfadados. Hermione sorprendida. Pero un poco contenta. Se sentó junto a Draco, lo que desconcertó a los otros dos.

Menos mal que hay alguien que me entiende. Y eso que no es un Gryffindor…- miró a sus amigos como amonestándoles. Estos se miraron con ojos de "¿Qué hemos hecho?". Malfoy simplemente torció su boca, haciendo su media sonrisa.

No hace falta ser Gryffindor para ser vago….pero te aseguro que los vagos en Slytherin no abundan…¿y qué tal Granger¿Has encontrado todos los pájaros?

Hermione sonreía porque al fin alguien le preguntaba sobre deberes. Los chicos habían empezado a cuchichear entre ellos.

Pues….la verdad es que hay un animal muy extraño que no encuentro…se llama…ay..no lo recuerdo…

¿Un pájaro?

Si…mmmmmmhh…

Será el simurgh.

¡Sí! Ese es….no se ni de dónde viene ni donde buscarlo…en animales extraños de Gran Bretaña no hay nada parecido…

Porque no existen aquí. Son del norte de Irán.

Hermione lo miró con felicidad y a la vez con rabia por no haberse dado cuenta. No todas las especies debían estar allí, claro. Sonrió.

A ver….que voy a leeros algo. – Harry se aclaró la garganta. – me parecía curioso..y, bueno, creo que es bueno saber de dónde viene, así que….empiezo.

Tomó de nuevo el libro y empezó a leer.

Brownie. – Draco alzó las cejas.- Homo fata domesticus. Los brownies parecen personas de un tamaño diminuto y un aspecto andrajoso y desaliñado. Muchos de ellos tienen únicamente orificios nasales en lugar de nariz y manos con dedos unidos como manoplas. Son criaturas muy industriosas que terminan los quehaceres del hogar, aparte de otras tareas como cosechar o cuidar del ganado. Por esta razón están muy bien considerados entre los propietarios de las casas, granjas o molinos, pero los sirvientes suelen ser más hostiles, pues pueden castigarlos si holgazanean o sacar a relucir sus errores. A cambio de sus servicios hay que darles leche o nata de la mejor calidad y pasteles y panes exquisitos. Los brownies suelen ser invisibles, pero ocasionalmente se parecen a su miembro de familia más querido. Al igual que las hadas también poseen poderes para quitarle el gusto a la comida y dejarla insípida. Quienes deseen convivir en armonía con ellos deberán ceñirse al protocolo. Primero, no deben recompensarles nunca de forma directa con su trabajo, sino dejarles la comida donde puedan encontrarla, como si estuviera allí por casualidad. Segundo, deben valorarse siempre por lo que hacen y no ser codiciosos. Hay una leyenda que habla de un brownie que era tan diligente en su trabajo que su amo despidió a todos los demás para quedarse solo con él. Este se enfadó tanto que lo transformó En trasgo, una venganza típica de los brownies. Y ahora viene o mejor, la nomenclatura de los brownies….

En Escocia, los brownies se llaman bodachs o broonies y los que son estúpidos, DOBIES. El extinto kilmouli(enorme nariz sin boca) solía trabajar en los molinos al norte de Inglaterra. Criaturas similares pueblan el resto de Europa. Pwa o bwca, en galés, hobs, en inglés, y nisse son nombres derivados para este benigno homínido.- terminó Draco.

De repente todos estaban en silencio. Así que Dobby era un brownie, una especie de elfo. Pero escuchando lo anterior….los tres Gryffindor dudaban que Malfoy o su familia hubiesen dado a lobby nata o leche buena. Seguramente seria leche cortada y nata agria..o ni eso. Y lo de reconocer su trabajo….. la verdad era que no sabían cómo sus elfos no se habían ido de su casa ya.

Draco los miraba con fastidio.

¿Qué? Potter, no me irás a decir que has sacado ESE libro de la biblioteca precisamente para ver esa estúpida historia sobre los brownies¿no?

¿Estúpida¿Significa que lo que pone aquí no es verdad¿Es eso lo que insinúas?

¡Idiota! Lo que digo es que YO podía haberte contado lo de los brownies y esos entupidos seres. Porque curiosamente los tengo en mi casa…y podíamos haber cogido otro libro más interesante…pero no…

Harry estaba rojo. No se le había ocurrido eso. Bueno, no veía a Malfoy hablando con él sobre Lobby y todo eso….no antes…pero en esos momentos…

Ya. Y lo de que había que tratarlos bien, la nata y la leche también me lo habrías contado¿no?

Eso, eso….- Ron lo miraba enfadado. Todos sabían cómo trataban los Malfoy a sus elfos domésticos.

Hermione no decía nada, pero los dos amigos sabían que pensaba lo mismo. No sin razón inventó la PEDDO.

Imbécil. Las normas cambiaron con los tiempos. ¿O acaso tú crees que unos seres de miles de años se pasan la vida teniendo los mismos gustos? Leche y nata al principio, si…pero luego era chocolate, pan, queso, frutas frescas….hasta que pensaron que eran unos pequeños dioses…¡no se podía permitir eso¡y no me miréis así¡maldita sea yo no dicto las normas, es el ministerio¡Yo no les digo a esos elfos que se vistan tan estúpidamente!

Pero tampoco lo impides. Y haces todo lo posible por amargarles la existencia, aprovechando que pueden golpearse siempre que piensen que han hecho una falta de respeto hacia su amo. Aquí pone bien claro: reconocerles el trabajo hecho.

Y lo reconozco, Potter. Reconozco que hacen un buen trabajo, reconozco que si ellos no nos las apañaríamos..bueno, seguramente contrataríamos sirvientes, pero¿Qué queréis que haga? Si son estúpidos, son estúpidos. ¡Merlín! Son criaturas nacidas para servir. Simplemente sirven, les damos comida y punto.

Ya. Y luego hacéis como si no existieran. – Hermione lo estaba mirando sin inmutarse.- ¿Sabes? Si fueras un mago corriente, seguramente me escandalizaría, pero eres un Malfoy…y curiosamente lo que haces con esos brownies lo haces también con las personas. Los tratas como sirvientes. Pero como ya he dicho, no me sorprende en absoluto.- se levantó sin mirarle y cogió a Ron del brazo- Vamos. Adiós Harry.- este la saludo con la mano. Antes de abandonarles definitivamente se giró hacia el rubio.- ¿No has pensado nunca que la razón por la que nadie quiere ser tu amigo, es, simplemente esa? A la gente no le gusta ser tu sirviente, Malfoy. Métete eso en la cabeza.

Draco la miró alejarse.

Volvían a recorrer el interior de Hogwarts en silencio. Harry no sabía qué decir y Draco estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Al llegar a Slytherin se paró un momento en la sala común y miró a su alrededor. Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle y otros Slytherins estaban en los sillones charlando y riendo.

"¿De verdad soy como dice? Parecen tan felices sin mí….y ahora se por qué. Si Harry desapareciese todos le echarían de menos. Si yo desapareciese…se alegrarían…"

Draco los miró como con bruma en los ojos y se giró rápidamente en dirección a su habitación. Harry le seguía a trompicones.

Cerraron la puerta y se sentaron en la cama. Draco seguía sumido en sus pensamientos. Harry miró el libro y lo dejó en el mueble-escritorio. Miró al rubio.

Mh… oye, Draco.

Nada.

Tenías razón….tal vez debería haberte preguntado si lo sabias antes de coger el libro…lo siento…yo…

¿Soy así, Potter?

¿Eh?

¿Soy como dice Granger?

Pues…primero, se llama Hermione…y..

¡Basta de nombres propios!

… si. Eres así. Eres repelente, arrogante, vanidoso y mandas a todos, como si fueras el amo. Eres un intolerante y aparentas ser valiente cuando en realidad en el fondo eres un cobarde. Y todas tus emociones…

… ya veo. Entonces no se por qué te molestas en besar a alguien tan horroroso como yo. Ni siquiera se por qué estás conmigo.- se dejó caer en la cama, de costado y de espaldas a Harry.

Porque estoy atado a ti¿recuerdas? Además, no he terminado.¿Ves? Tampoco dejas a la gente hablar. Y todas tus emociones las guardas bajo una fría máscara de desprecio, indiferencia o asco. – se sentó para ver la cara de Draco que estaba mirando al vacío.- Pero esa máscara desaparece…aunque solo una vez, por la noche, cuando duermes. Cuando te la quitas, cuando estás a salvo de las miradas de todos, cuando sabes que no pueden herirte, cuando estás aquí… conmigo. Y debajo de esa máscara hay otra cara. Otro Draco…que es con el que quiero estar. Al único que soporto. Y por eso te he besado antes, para ver a ese otro Draco. Y por eso estoy contigo, porque se que en el fondo no eres como aparentas…no del todo. Se que te gustaría tener amigos, Draco…pero es difícil si tus relaciones con ellos se basan en el poder, en el miedo, en el respeto de sólo tú. En la amistad hay otras cosas. Y algunas veces se gana, otras se pierde…aunque tengas que humillarte por el bien de los demás, aunque eso te duela… porque por tus amigos... darías cualquier cosa.

La habitación quedó en silencio de nuevo. El rubio no respondía. Harry esperó unos segundos más y resopló, echándose en la cama también. Tenían pociones después.¿Acaso no iban a ir? Snape echaría fuego por la boca…

Yo daría cualquier cosa por ti, Harry.

Harry cerró los ojos. No había sido un sueño. Definitivamente no. Y su teoría era cierta. Cada vez que entraban en la habitación, Draco cambiaba. Harry notó cómo el rubio se giraba para afrontarlo. Su mirada era de temor y confusión.

Draco…¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

El rubio parpadeó, pero asintió.

… ¿me quieres?

Sí.- dijo sin dudarlo.

Pero… ¿me quieres como amigo o…?

Draco se sentó.

No se, Harry. Lo que me has dicho… me gustaría ser amigo de Blaise, de Pansy, de Crabbe, de Goyle…- Harry tragó saliva. Entonces no era lo que él pensaba- .pero…creo que…tú….me gustas Harry. Me gustas mucho…¡joder¡te quiero¿Vale? Y no me hagas repetirlo…

"Entonces sí…."- Harry lo miraba sorprendido. Pero enseguida sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza, zarandeándolo.

Lo sabía.

¿Cómo que lo sabías¿Y me has hecho decirlo¡Maldita sea, Harry¿Por qué me haces estas cosas?

Harry sonrió y le besó en la mejilla. Y se rió cuando Draco se puso rojo.

Es que no estaba seguro.

¿Cómo que..? Vale, llevas dos días durmiendo conmigo, me das un beso de tornillo para dormir, me acosas en la biblioteca para conseguir un libro, me insultas…me…me….y yo calladito, sin decirte nada….y….¿aún lo dudabas?

Harry se estaba sujetando el estómago de tanto reír. El rubio ponía cara de "no me lo puedo creer". Al final se abalanzó sobre Harry, le quitó las gafas y le besó. Como a él le gustaba.

Llevaban bastante tiempo besándose, cuando algo les cortó la respiración.

¿Interrumpo?

"Menuda rapidez"- pensó Snape al ver lo poco que tardaban los chicos en dejar lo que estaban haciendo y ponerse tiesos en la cama. Mirando avergonzados a su profesor.

- Me preguntaba qué les habría pasado a mis mejor y peor alumnos de pociones….ya que no han asistido a clase…y…bueno, la verdad es que, de las cosas que me esperaba..esto no era una de ellas. En fin, seguro que Dumbledore se alegrará de que hallan solucionado sus diferencias…seguro que ya les quita esa estúpida cuerda. Mientras tanto quiero verles en clase, ya mismo.- las dos últimas palabras las dijo susurrando, pero los dos obedecieron sin rechistar, rojos, y salieron de la habitación. Snape miró un último instante al sitio y sonrió imperceptiblemente.

cooooooooooorto, lo se. Sieeeeeeempre son corrtos,

KAWORU


	5. Ammemait

"Amemait: en casi todo el mundo ha sido relegado al terreno del olvido, pero los egipcios lo conocen bien y lo temen mucho más que al hipopótamo o al cocodrilo. Esta criatura posee el enorme torso del hipopótamo, larga cola de cocodrilo, patas, zarpas y melena de león y mandíbula y hocico del anterior reptil.

Sus hábitos de alimentación son similares a los del cocodrilo, pero se sabe que tambien ha cazado hipopótamos. Se oculta en el barro, netre los juncos, donde pasa su mayor parte del día, acechando.También hay constancia de que haya volcado barcos y devorado a los pasajeros.

Esta criatura se dibujaba en los bestiarios religiosos como un castigo divino para simbolizar el justo castigo de los pecadores.

El amamait se conoce también en Asia. Sus derivaciones son los makara y los kalamakara."

Draco cerró el libro y esperó a que Potter terminase de copiar.

Harry dejó la pluma.

Bueno, creo que con esto hemos terminado por hoy¿no?

... Potter. Llevamos tan solo quince minutos aquí. De verdad, no puedo creer que seas tan vago.

Pero si hemos tenido que buscar el libro, hacer un resumen...eso es mucho esfuerzo..además hace un día precioso.¿Ves?- Harry señaló el cielo que se veía tras la evntana de la biblioteca. Despejado y sin nubes. Completamente azul.

Draco le miró enfadado.

Eres un vago redomado, Potter.

Ya.¿Qué¿Nos vamos?- Harry se levantó.

Draco no tuvo más remedio que seguirle.

La próxima vez vas a buscar tú. Me das muchos sermones de niño bueno, pero a la hora de ponerte a trabajar...

Oh, cállate.- le pegó un empujón.

Draco le dio un codazo.

Así, entre codazos y empujones, fueron por el pasillo, hasta encontrarse con Albus Dumbledore.

¡Director! Por fin ha llegado... ¿nos levantará el castigo?- Harry le miraba suplicante. Draco frunció el ceño. Parecía que no le gustara estar con él. Pero no era eso.- Hace un día estupendo para volar...y así no se puede montar en escoba.- señaló las cuerdas.

Dumbledore los miró evaluando.

Mh... me temo que su actitud no haya cambiado en mi ausencia, señores. Si no recuerdo mal estaban peleandose de camino aquí..

Draco abrió los ojos como platos.

¡Qué va! Estábamos... estábamos bromeando Si nos llevamos muy bien¿verdad Harry?- cogió a Harry del brazo. El moreno asintió.

Mh...ya veo. Bien, si se siguen llevando así durante el resto del curso, tal vez no tengan que pasar el verano atados. Hasta la vista.

Y se fue a su despacho.

Draco, aún agarrado al brazo de Harry, le miró.

¿Pretende dejarnos así hasta el verano?

Eso parece.

Draco sacudió la cabeza y arrastró al Gryffindor hacia fuera.

Vamos.

La verdad era que hacía un buen día. Demasiado sol para ser otoño y los alumnos, no sabía por qué estaban tirados todos en la hierba. Pero curiosamente estaban separados. A un lado Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws y al otro Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Se acercaron a uno de los grupos... compuesto por algunos Gryffindor como Ron, Hermione, Neville... y Slytherin: Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Theodore, etc.

En esos momentos Pansy y Hermione estaban hablando animadamente...más bien discutiendo sobre algo. Harry y Draco se sentaron. Draco no se dio cuenta de que todavía sujetaba al moreno del brazo.

Cuando se sentaron, Pansy de repente dejó de hablar. Hermione la miró extrañada. Pero luego vio a Draco y comprendió.

A Draco no le hacía mucha gracia eso. Así que no se llevaban tan mal con los Gryffindor después de todo. Simplemente aprentaban hacerlo cuando él estaba.

Theodore le miraba pensativo. Estaba leyendo un libro, pero lo dejó y miró a Draco.

¿Por qué le coges del brazo?

Sólo entonces el rubio se dio cuenta. Todos le miraban. Seguramente suponían que era efecto del lazo mágico...tal vez no. Draco miró atontado su mano y la separó del brazo del Gryffindor...quien se descojonaba interiormente. Draco le pegó un codazo. Harry le miró enfadado y le sacó la lengua. Después se tumbó en el césped boca abajo mirando a Hermione. El rubio cayó de bruces por el impulso.

¿Qué pasa Mione¿Por qué estáis en corro?

Ni idea. Ha sido cosa de Hagrid. Mira, ahí viene.

A ver qué estupidez nos suelta ahora.- Blaise miraba al semigigante, ceñudo.

Pero no eran estupideces. Lo que Hagrid dijo, un pococ sonrojado, (se notaba que la diea no se le había ocurrido a él) era que, en vez de buscar en los libros, dedicaran ese tiempo a preguntarse entre ellos sobre los animales que ya habían encontrado. Así ahorrarían esfuerzo. Y como sabía que los gruos que etsaban ahora nunca se harían en la realidada entre clases, aprovecharan.

Sin más se dirigió hacia un grupo de Hufflepufs que levantaban la mano.

Genial. - Blaise se tiró en la hierba y se estiró. Lo que mneos le apetecía en ese día soleado era estudiar y escribir apuntes.

Los demás le imitaron.

Hermione parecía sorprendida.

Pero.. si Hagrid tiene razón. Deberíamos aprovecahr el tiempo. Seguro que hemos buscado distintos animales y...

Granger, que sólo pienses en estudiar, no significa que los demás piensen lo mismo.

Ron frunció el ceño ante esto.

Zabinni, que tú sólo pienses en hacer el vago, no significan que todos sean como tú- replicó Harry, desde la hierba.

¡Ja! Mira quien habla. Potter, desde que estamos atados,no hemos descuebierto ni una docena de bichejos, y todo gracias a tu vagueza.

¿Qué¡Eres tú quien se empeña en hacer dibujitos al calamar gigante!

Mis dibujitos, como yú los llamas, son ilustraciones. Y si en vez de escribir el resumen de una criatura al día, escribieras dos, ya habríamos avanzado mucho más.

La discusión siguió. Todos los miraban sin demasiada emoción pero sí divertidos. Blaise abría un ojo de vez en cuando cuando se hablaba de lo vago que era potter, Hermione había empezado a preguntar a Parkinson y las dos estaban intercambiando sus animalitos. Theodore seguía leyendo de nuevo su libro, Neville hacía fotos a Harry y Draco peleando y Crabe y Goyle se estaban echando una siesta.

En fin, como un grupito de amigos que disfrutaban de un buen día.

Theodore cerró el libro y sacó una libreta y una pluma. Se sentó al aldo de Draco y Harry, que seguían discutiendo.

Veamos. ¿Qué animales, aparte del calamar gigante, habéis encontrado, Draco?

Dejaron de discutir y se miraron.

Díselo tú, Potter, a ver si te acuerdas.

¿Qué¿Insinúas que tengo mala memoria?

No insinúo nada. No tienes memoria.

¿Ah, no? pues tú..

¿Queréis dejar de discutir como una perejita y decirme qué bichos tenéis?

De repente le miraron rojos como un tomate. Theodore levantó una ceja.¿Qué había dicho?

Harry y Draco habían dejado de discutir y ni se miraban.

Theodore entrecerró los ojos. No podía ser... a ver... se arriesgaría.

¿Qué pasa¿Es que he dado en el clavo?- dijo como si tal cosa mientras preparaba la hoja de pergamino.

Draco lo miró con una mezcla de furia, sonrojo y..¿miedo?

¿Qué¿Qué estás insinuando, Nott¡Porque comparta cama con este imbécil cuatroojos jamás se me ocurriría...!

¿Imbécil¡Tú sí que eres un imbécil¡Estúpido engominado arrogante¿quién querría estar contigo¡Das ganas de vomitar!

Y Draco se puso más rojo aún y le respondió algo peor. Y terminaron rodando por la hierba.

Y mientras Theodore sonreía incrédulo. Miró a Blaise, que también estaba empezando a entender y ya tenía abiertos los dos ojos. La mitad de los slytherin que habían visto la escena cuchicheaban entre ellos. Las serpeinets eran muy listas. Nott miró luego a pansy, que se tapaba la boca, incrédula también. Cuando Granger, que no se había percatado, le preguntó qué pasaba,(estaba acostumbrada a las peleas de Draco y Harry) le susurró algo al oído. Tras una negativa rotunda primero, Hermione los miró y terminó atando cabos.

Draco y Harry seguían pegandose, arañándose, mordiéndose. Harry estaba furioso con el rubio. No le entendía. Por las noches era tan distinto cuando entraba a su habitación...pero por el día, cuando estaba con slytherins, era un capullo integral. Ya nunca le diría nada."Que le den", pensaba. Había malgastado tiempo y esfuerzo en inetntar confiar en él..- y seguro que los besos...todo...simplemente eran una confusión. Ya se lo había demostrado al decirles eso.

Draco pelaba más bien por su orgullo. No quería que los demás se enterasen de... de nada. No sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando por las noches con Potter, pero le daba igual. Le había dicho que le daba asco. Muy bien, asi que todos esos consejos de niño bueno solo lo había hecho porque se aburría... y lo otro... le había estado tomando el pelo desde el principio.

La fuerza de un hechizo hizo que parasen lo que estaban haciendo y se quedaran petrificados.

Vaya, vaya...y yo que pensaban que durante el día no les quedarían energías...

Draco y Harry, colorados, magullados y petrificados miraban a un Snape con los brazos cruzados, delante de un Hagrid decepcionado, mientras un Theodore se descojonaba para sus ademtros por su comentario y toda la banda de Slytheirn lanzaba risitas despectivas.

En fin...tal vez deba decirle al director que siga con el castigo incluso en verano... tal vez no...¿qué debería hacer, señores? - Snape torció su gesto impasible.- de momento van a continuar el ejercico que le ha puetso el...profesor... Hagrid.- se sentó en la hierba, quitandoles el petrificus. Todos los alumnos dejaron sus cosas y le prestaron atención. Hagrid había vuelto con los Hufflepufs y Ravenclaws. Le había pedido a Severus que le ayudara con los grupos y sabía que el profesor de pociones no estaría bien con las águilas ni los tejones.- Bien, señores. Todos van a intercambiar ahora mismo información acerca delas estúpidas bestias que hayan visto o leido. Ya.

Y se pusieron manos a la obra.

Draco y Harry también empezaron a preguntar sin mirarse entre ellos. Draco preguntaba y respondía, Harry copiaba. Se le daba bien copiar, había entrenado con los apuntes de Mione.

- ¿Cuál es el último que habéis encontrado?- preguntó un chico de Griffindor que Draco no conocía. Le habían dicho lo del brownie y lo del pulpo. Harry intentó recordar.

El Amemmiat.- respondió Harry.

Se dice Amemait- corrigió Draco.

Harry le fulminó con la mirada y se dispuso a explicarle al chico lo que sabía del ser.

Draco se giró mientras cuando alguien le tocó el hombro.

... ¿qué quieres Nott?

Mh...- Theodore se rascaba la baribillamientras miraba de reojo al profesor Snape, que estaba amonestando a Neville por no haber encontrado nada y le ponía con Crabe y Goyle.- ¿Sabes qué es el Coátl?

No.- Draco suspiró y se dio la vuelta. No quería volver a hablar con Nott. Era estúpido.

Lástima- dijo éste.- Porque no lo tiene nadie...excepto yo. Y no viene en los libros.

Draco se giró de nuevo para enfrentarle con una mirada interrogante.

¿Qué quieres?

¿Qué - preguntó sonriente- os pilló haciendo el profesor Snape?

Draco abrió el ojo sano que tenía (Potter le había puesto morado el otro) pero se contuvo.

No es asunto tuyo.- siseó.

Bueno, en ese caso te quedas sin el ser más preciado de la colección.

Y se fue a hablar con Granger.

Draco lo miró irse tomando nota mental de castigarlo de alguna forma. Harry había terminado de hablar con el chico de Gryffindor y estaba terminando de escribir.

¿Qué te ha dicho?- preguntó el rubio?

Harry cerró el cuaderno

No te interesa. Si quieres saber más acerca de animales, pregúntalo tú mismo.

Genial. Ahora encima se enfadaba con él.

Muy bien, eso haré.

Se acercaron a Blaise, que estaba con un Gryffindor y un Hufflepuf.

Zabini al principio les miró divertido, pero con el profesor Snape cerca se puso serio. Entre los cinco consiguieron bastante información, aunque habían buscado algunos especimenes iguales. En uno de estos el rubio se dirigió al moreno.

Déjame ver lo que llevamos.

¿Llevamos? No recuerdo haberte visto escribir nada.- dijo sin hacer ademán de tenderle el cuaderno.

Muy bien, pues entonces trae, yo escribiré algo.

No.

¿Entonces cómo esperas que haga algo si no me dejas escribir?

Tú eres el inteligente. Haz memoria. Seguro que no se te da tan mal como a mí.

Potter, eres exasperante.

Que te den, Malfoy.

¿Eh?

Bah.

Así que Draco se dedicó a preguntar y responder. Preguntaba a todo el mundo y Harry copiaba las respuestas de los demás. Pero no le dejaba el cuaderno. Y cuando le preguntaban a él y no se acordaba exactamente del animal, miraba a Potter… éste le devolvía la mirada con una que claramente quería decir: tú sabrás. Deberías acordarte, porque no te voy a dejar mirarlo.

Y Draco acabó aprendiéndose los animales que ya tenían de memoria.

Cuando ya se puso el sol, tenían una lista bastante grande.

Todos los alumnos, de mala gana, se levantaron del césped y se dirijieron a sus respectivas casas.

A Draco le dolía la cabeza. Había estado rememorando todo el rato e intentando acordarse de lo que le decían los demás y eso era demasiado… estúpido Potter. Esa noche dormiría en el suelo, no pensaba dejarle subir a la cama.

Harry se despidió de Hermione y Ron, se verían en la cena, después de dejar las cosas en la habitación.

Hasta luego, Harry.- se despidió Hermione con una sonrisa. Casi había terminado de copiar todos los animales.

Adiós.- dijo un muy cansado Harry. Había estado escribiendo todo el rato y le dolía la muñeca. Y el brazo. Y tenía la vista cansada de tanto mirar al cuaderno. Y tortícolis y dolor de espalda… y…tal vez no había sido buena idea no dejarle a Malfoy el cuaderno. Debería haber copiado él.

Llegaron a la habitación y dejaron las cosas. Salieron d einmediato hacia el Gran Comedor, sin dirigirse la palabra.

Por supuesto comieron en Gryffindor. Pero ya nadie se metía con Draco. Estaban demasiado nerviosos por los deberes y el próximo partido de quidditch. Dean y Ron discutían acerca de la mejor posición posible para ganar a los Slytherin, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de que tenían uno al lado.

Draco escuchaba fascinado las estupideces que se les ocurrían. A su lado, varios Gryffindor debatían las opiniones de Dean, alegando que con eso no les ganarían.

… pero eso ya no hace falta- decía uno.

¿Cómo que no? Si dejamos un hueco…

Eso sería si tuvieran un buen buscador…

Pero si lo tienen…

Malfoy no jugará etsa vez y Harry tampoco¿verdad?- el chico se dirigió hacia Draco, que tenía la boca llena y levantaba una ceja. El rubio se encogió de hombros, pero negó con la cabeza.

¿Veis? Hace falta otra estrategia…si estuviera Wood….

Y siguieron discutiendo.

"Así que no jugaremos esta vez. Bueno, todo lo que oiga se lo pienso decir a los Slytherins…estúpidos Gryffindor…"

De repente le dolía más la cabeza. Tragó con dificultad y s epuso la mano en la frente. No tenía fiebre, pero le dolía muchísimo. Intentó enfocar la vista en algo…lo que suponía, no era capaz de ver por el rabillo del ojo, síntoma inconfundible de una jaqueca. Además, cuando le dolía la cabeza normalmente, era en el lado derecho, pero cuando se trataba de jaquecas o cosas extrañas, le dolía el hemisferio izquierdo.

Y para colmo se estaba quedando medio sordo. Sabía que no podía pensar con claridad y si hablaba lo haría a trompicones. Para evitar el ridículo decidió esperar a que Potter se levantara y se fueran a los dormitorios. Pero Harry estaba demasiado interesado en algo que decían Ron y Hermione como para hacerle caso. Ni siquiera Granger se había dado cuenta, repasando sus criaturas encontradas recientemente.

Draco oyó o creyó oír su nombre y levantó la cabeza intentando enfocar la vista. No veía bien, pero le pareció que era…¿Neville? No sabía qué le estaba diciendo. Debía de ofrecer un aspecto realmente malo para que Longbottom se preocupara por él.

¿Qué?- Harry se volvió hacia Neville, que le estaba tirando de la manga.

Que tiene una jaqueca. Es lo que le pasaba a mi abuela. Se les cierra la vista y no saben hablar bien…

Cielos, Harry, es verdad, mira qué pálido está.- Hemione miraba a Draco preocupada. El rubio estaba quieto, sin probar la comida, con una mano en la frente, intentando ver algo…y parpadeaba mucho. Estaba más pálido d elo normal- Hay que llevarle a la enfermería.

Harry resopló, pero asintió. Se levantó de la silla y al ver que el rubio no se cercioraba, le cogió del hombro.

Venga, vamos a ver a Pomfrey.

… eices?- Draco parpadeó. Ni siquiera podía hablar, como suponía. Se tapó la boca y se levantó rápidamente… lo bastante para marearse y caerse para atrás. Y se habría caído de verdad si Harry no lo hubiese cogido.

Dios…pues sí que estás mal….- Harry pensó un momento y al final le cogió del brazo y de la cintura y se dirigió con el rubio a la enfermería. Hermione, Ron y Neville les siguieron. (Neville iba para el dormitorio) Al pasar por la mesa de los profesores, Snape los miró, peor no dijo nada. Dumbledore en cambio les habló preocupado.

Harry¿qué le sucede al señor Malfoy?

Oh, nada, nada. Tiene una jaqueca, creo. Le llevamos a la enfermería.

Dumbledore asintió y siguió con su cena.

Draco notaba de alguna forma que lo llevaban a algún sitio y que lo estaban agarrando. No veía bien, pero ese pelo moreno y desaliñado sólo podía ser de alguien. Suspiró y siguió intentando enfocar su vista, aún sabiendo que no serviría de nada.

Llegaron a la enfermería.

¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Pompfrey cuando aparecieron los cuatro y dejaron a Draco recostado en la cama.

Neville dice que podría ser una jaqueca.- dijo Harry. Terminó de recostar al rubio y miró a la medimaga.- ¿Tiene algo para eso¿Aspirinas o alguna cosa?

¿Aspirinas? Señor Potter esto no es un hospital muggle. Pero sí, creo que tendré algo para el señor Malfoy.

Y desapareció por las cortinas d ela enfermería contoneando su trasero.

Hermione y Ron se acercaron.

Alomejro con un hechizo se resuelve. ¿Y si le lanzo algo tan fuerte para que se le quite del susto?

No seas imbécil, Ron.- dijo Hermione.

Sólo trataba de ser práctico...

Pues no hace gracia.

Ron se puso colorado y refunfuñó algo.

Si quieres ser práctico, llévame a la sala común esto.- y le tendió el cuaderno de los animales. Era un tocho. Ron la miró como si estuviera loca.- y de paso te dejo copiar. ¿Vale?

Ron cogió el cuaderno y miró a Harry. Este le devolvió la mirada encogiéndose d ehombros.

Pues vale. Si me echas, me voy.- y salió por la puerta, decidido a copiar todo lo posible para no tener que buscar las cosas él mismo.

Cuando estuvieron sin Ron, rápidamente, Hermione se puso al lado de Harry.

Oye¿hay algo que no me hayas contado?- susurró indecisa.

Harry la miró extrañado, pero negó con la cabeza.

Hermione se mordió el labio y miró a Draco.

Es que... antes, fuera...Pansy me dijo que...bueno...

Hermione, suéltalo de una vez.

Y Hermione lo soltó.

Y Harry se calló, colorado.

Harry... yo...bueno, no se si es verdad, pero si hubiera algo entre vosotros dos...a mí me daría igual, bueno no m daría igual, me alegraría por ti...no tienes por qué preocuparte...

No hay nada entre nosotros¿vale?- al final había podido hablar.

Hermione asintió pensativa y se calló.

Pasaron un rato en silencio. Draco se estaba empezando a dormir.

... sólo... sólo nos besamos.

Hermione le miró con los ojos como platos. No sabía qué hacer. Estaba sorprendidísima, peor también muy contenta y no sabía por qué. Por fin Harry estaba con alguien...

Al final se tiró a su cuello y le abrazó.

Lo sabía, lo sabía... es genial. Al final os habéis conseguido llevar bien, no me lo puedo creer...

Sus ojos relucían. Harry la miró con miedo.

No digas estupideces. No nos llevamos bien ni nada de eso, ya te he dicho que sólo fueron besos...nada más...y no recuerdo muy bien por qué...

Harry, si está muy claro, estáis enam-

¡No! No lo digas. No es cierto. Yo... yo solo...

"¿Yo sólo qué?"

La verdad era que no sabía qué pensar. Hacía unos minutos había odiado a Malfoy. Pero en cuanto llegaban a la habitación... no le parecía tan odioso. Y ahora que le estaba mirando... ahi tirado y sufriendo...

Sacudió la cabeza. No. No sentia, no sentía nada por Malfoy...bueno, vale, esa noche cuando cantaron y cuando se quitaba la máscara de frialdad... seguro que sintió compasión y alegría..seguramente porque siempre habia querido ser amigo suyo... eso era, lo quería como un amigo, nada más. No entendía por qué le había besado.

Y así se lo contó a Mione.


	6. Dragón

Hola, siento el retraso...a partir de hoy actualizo todos. Es verdad, promise. Hasta mañana, bueno que digo, si osn ñas 2...m eestoy superando. Besos.

Bien, ya está. Creo que con esto dejará de dolerle, pero debe descansar ¿entendido?

Harry y Hermione asintieron. El moreno cogió a Malfoy en brazos con la ayuda de su amiga y salieron al pasillo.

Harry respiró fuertemente. Draco pesaba lo suyo.

Hermione le miraba preocupada.

¿Qué piensas hacer, Harry?Venga, Harry… solo os habéis peleado, siempre os peleáis…no creo que tenga tanta importancia…

Harry se paró y se giró para contestarla cuando vio a Theodore con un grupo de Slytherins.

Te veo luego, Mione…. ¡Nott¡Ey! Ayúdame a llevarle…

Theodore lo miró sorprendido. Primero a Harry y luego a Draco, pero se acercó. Entre los dos llevaron a Draco a las mazmorras.

Hermione los vio alejarse y después se fue hacia Gryffindor murmurando algo así como: hombres…

Uff…. Quien diría que Drakito pesara tanto….- dijo Nott ya en la habitación. Harry frunció el ceño. No le gustaba lo de Drakito.

Si…bueno, gracias. – se sentó en la cama al lado de Draco, esperando que Theodore se fuera. Pero Nott se quedó. Se sentó al lado de Harry mirando al rubio.

Harry estaba empezando a enfadarse. No le gustaba Nott. Y no le apetecía que se quedara allí. Cuando iba a decirle que podía irse, Nott habló.

Draco me ha contado lo que pasó con Snape. Debió de ser muy embarazoso.

Harry se quedó paralizado. No podía ser que Draco se lo hubiese contado…. Bueno, al fin y al cabo era un Slytherin y Harry se lo había contado a Hermione…pero aun así no le gustaba.

Nott observaba atentamente las reacciones de Harry. Se había quedado boquiabierto…entonces era lo que él pensaba: se habían acostado.

Sí…bueno…-Harry tragó saliva. Al fin y al cabo sólo se habían besado -. No nos castigó ni nada parecido, así que…- se encogió de hombros.

Nott estaba sorprendido de lo descarado del Gryffindor. Le daba igual. Vaya.

Ahá…mh..oye, Potter.

¿Sí?

¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esto?

Harry parpadeó.

Creo que no te entiendo.

Si, ya sabes…esto de seguir bien con Draco… de…estar con él…esta farsa, vamos.

Harry tenía los ojos como platos.

¿C-ccómo que farsa?

Bueno, aparentáis que os lleváis bien delante de los demás…

¿Y qué quieres decir con eso¿Prefieres que estemos peleando todo el rato?

Cada vez entendía menos lo que le quería decir Nott.

A eso me refiero.

Harry se estaba poniendo nervioso. Lo que le intentaba decir era como un acertijo y a Harry no le gustaban los acertijos.

Nott….¿puedes hablar claramente? No entiendo nada.

Nott le miró sereno.

Claramente…digo que actúas como lo haces con Draco porque no tienes otra opción. Estás atado a él y sabes que si volvéis a pelearos Dumbledore no os soltará. Por eso has decidido usarle mientras puedas, así cuando os suelten te habrás vengado de él. Si lo quieres más claro, estás haciendo que Draco crea que te has enamorado de él para que se sienta querido por una vez en su vida y después abandonarle, como si no hubiese pasado nada. Eso es cruel, Gryffindor.

Harry le miraba como si estuviese loco. No podía creer que le estuviese acusando de…

¿Pero qué dices¡Yo no estoy…intentando nada¡Estás loco¡Yo…yo no…!

No intentes disimularlo. A mi me trae sin cuidado, simplemente te lo digo para que sepas… que se nota lo que intentas hacer. Por si no te has dado cuenta en estos momentos todo Slytherin sabe que estáis liados…y tu compañera Granger también. Nos e qué es lo que vas a hacer ahora, Potter, pero te digo una cosa- se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta- No intentes cambiar a Draco. No funcionará.

Y cerró la puerta, dejando a un Harry muy preocupado sabiendo con certeza que: Nott estaba loco y todo Slytherin pensaba que él y Draco estaban saliendo. Ahora le empezaba a doler la cabeza a él. Con un gruñido, se tumbó junto al rubio y se durmió.

Pulpo y calamar gigantes. Tachados.

Kraken.

Draco buscó en el cuaderno … si, tenían al kraken.

Kraken: hasta 2Km de perímetro, oceánico. Posiblemente está en estado de hibernación, dormido en las profundidades. No tiene una descripción muy precisa, pero los datos afirman que se solía confundir con islas enteras y cuando los marineros desembarcaban, este se sumergía de nuevo en las profundidades, despertado por las hogueras que hacían en su cima. Sus aguas preferidas son las de Escandinavia o más al norte. Estas aguas son las más contaminadas del planeta y por eso este ser puede que esté envenenado o aletargado… los muggles temen que el constante vertido de gases tóxicos y petróleo despierte la ira del kraken y su venganza. También es llamado Leviatán y Jormungander.

Kraken tachado.

Kelpie.

De nuevo buscó en el cuaderno. Antes de leer miró a Potter, dormido. Sin él era más fácil trabajar.

Kelpie: hipopotamus uisge. Lagos escoceses, charcas y ríos de montaña. Sus medidas son como un caballo grande. El kelpie, según dicen, es negro, pero también puede ser amarillo. Es un caballo de agua y por las noches, se queda quieto, esperando que alguien lo monte, para sumergirse y ahogar a su jinete en el lago. Es un mal augurio y se le tiene miedo. Han intentado capturarlo muchas veces, sin éxito. El kelpie tiene muchos nombres: caballo acuático, buey acuático, each uisge, beiste, tarbh uisge. También está emparentado con el nuckelavee y el aughisky.

Kelpie tachado. Estúpidos muggles, intentar cazar un kelpie…

Salamandra

La salamandra no se molestó en buscarla. Ya las había visto muchas veces.

Salamandra: salamandra pyra. Viven en el fuego, hornos, chimeneas, y miden hasta 1,2 m. Era símbolo de pureza y permanencia, como el fuego. La salamandra tiene n el lomo unas marcas estrelladas por las cuales exuda una toxina mortífera que hace que quien la toque se calcine hasta los huesos. Sólo un animal es invulnerable a ella: el cerdo. La salamandra prolifera en el fuego, peor también puede apagar las llamas con una intensa ola de frío. Tiene más o menos el aspecto de un perro, dorado y rojo.

Dragones

Draco se paró. Eso era interesante…seguro que al Gryffindor le interesaba.

Potter. Eh, Potter, despierta.- zarandeó al Gryffindor, que murmuró algo pero se despertó. Miró a Draco frunciendo el ceño. Draco le puso las gafas. Del revés.

¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

Draco frunció el ceño.

Creí que te interesaría saber lo de los dragones.

No tenemos dragones en el cuaderno.

Ya. Pero yo se cómo son ¿quieres escribir o no?

Harry le miró malhumorado. Estaban tumbados boca abajo en la cama. Se frotó el cuello y suspirando, cogió la pluma.

Dicta.

Draco sonrió. Ya se les había pasado el enfado.

Dragones: Draco. Habitan en montañas, cavernas o zonas acuáticas. Sus medidas varían entre un elefante africano o un roc pequeño.

¿Qué es un roc?

Calla y copia.- siguió recitando de memoria- Son los lagartos más grandes y avanzados de todos los tiempos y se dividen en cinco clases. Europeos, Norasiáticos, Arabigoafricanos, Indios y Orientales.

Te pareces a Hagrid dando clase.

Potter, cierra la boca de una vez o vas a buscarlo tú. Ejem. Suelen ser confundidos con falsos dragones u otras especies parecidas. Los tipos específicos de dragones son: el peluda (dragón que escupe agua) , el tarasque, el guivre, el gargouille( otro que escupe agua) que son de Francia. Y los lindorms o lyndwyrms ingleses. También están el persa musshussu y el irlandés peist. En Occidente estamos acostumbrados al Draco magnificens – Draco hinchó el pecho al decir esto. Harry puso los ojos en blanco- que es el dragón común, cuadrúpedo, con garras y escamas y alas membranosas. Los dragones de otras variedades europeas y norasiáticas tienden a ser más terrestres, en montañas. Salvo los dragones irlandeses, Draco Magnificens Goidelis, que son acuáticos. Las cavernas de los dragones son espaciosas, con la entrada calcinada, escamas por el suelo y están comunicadas por pasadizos. Y por supuesto, guardan un tesoro. Mh…algunas teorías muggles dicen que el dragón desciende de dinosaurios…como el ¿veloci..raptor? Si, pero bueno. Eso lo dicen porque… por lo que recuerdo, si los dragones fueran como esos bichos, serían de sangre caliente y por eso explicarían que sobreviven en climas tan extraños… por supuesto, no saben que son mágicos. Bueno, los dragones normalmente son solitarios y suelen estar dormidos. Cuando despiertan solo es para guardar sus tesoros y el apareamiento es una vez al año… y es muy violento. Después de eso, que dura más o mneos un mes, la hembra tiene de 3 a 12 huevos, que incuba en solitario durante un año. Los huevos deben estar a 50 grados por lo menos y el macho no ayuda en ese tiempo para nada a la hembra…

Qué mal padre…

Silencio, Potter. El dragón se alimenta de reses de ovejas y vacas, pero prefiere la carne humana, de niños y doncellas a ser posible. Para atrapar a sus presas, el dragón vuela alto, se sitúa encima de ellas, pliega las alas, se lanza en picado, las coge con sus garras..- iba haciendo con las manos todos los movimientos. En ese momento sus manos cogían teatralmente el cuello de Harry- y la aprisiona para que no vuelva a interrumpirle cuando habla...después se la lleva a su guarida a comérsela. Los dragones poseen dos o más estómagos y tardan un mes en digerir la comida, así que no tienen que comer mucho durante dos o tres meses.- en esos momentos estaba chasqueando los dientes cerca del cuello de Harry.

¡Ay! Para de hacer eso, Malfoy, me das escalofríos…- dijo intentando quitársele de encima.

No he terminado. El punto débil del cuerpo del dragón es….¿cuál es?

No se…¿los ojos?

¿Y?

Harry le miró con miedo.

El punto débil de los dragones es….¡el vientre!- dijo y empezó a hacerle cosquillas en la tripa. Harry soltó un chillido y se debatió.

¡Para Malfoy¡Otra vez no!- dijo sonriendo- Además no me has terminado de dictar…- dijo mientras le quitaba las manos de encima- …los dragones.

Um- Draco se peinó con aire aristócrata- Veo que admiras mi elocuencia.

Si, eso, venga, sigue hablando….

Bien, pues el dragón es una de las criaturas mágicas que los muggles más conocen, pero con son estúpidos y siempre lo han sido, se dedicaron a cazarlos como deporte. Hay que ser imbécil. Y los dragones se rebelaron y se empezaron a comer muggles, adultos y niños. Por eso los dragones casi están extinguidos.

Um…oye, pero esto es casi todo de los dragones europeos. ¿Y los orientales? En las pruebas había un dragón que era un bola de fuego rojo, era chino. – sonrió con sorna- ¿Es que no sabes nada de dragones orientales, Malfoy?

Y Malfoy respondió como una enciclopedia.

Da la casualidad, Potter, de que en mi familia se ha estudiado mucho a los dragones, sean de la clase que sean, pero si insistes en saber los orientales…escucha: los dragones orientales, los chinos y japoneses, son muy diferentes de los europeos. Son más longevos y sinuosos, como las serpientes y al volar casi no se ven de lo rápido que van. Cuando se les ve, es signo de buenos augurios. En estos dragones también hay varias clases. Por ejemplo en China, Dragón se dice Lung. Y hay muchas clases, entre las que destacan: Yin-Lung, Shen-Lung, Ti-Lung, Fu-Ts'ang Lung, T'ien-Lung y Kioh-Lung. En Japón sin embrago destaca el Tatsu japonés, o Dragón Apalala, Draco niponis, que tiene un periodo de incubación notablemente complejo: sus huevos permanecen en estado latente durante mil años en el mar, otros mil en las montañas y en mil más toman la forma de diminutas serpientes que residen en una piedra, normalmente en pueblos pequeños. Tres milenios después el dragón eclosiona al fin, alcanzando su tamaño adulto de inmediato y remontando el vuelo ocultándonos entre las nubes. El proceso sería desde Kiao, o sea, cuando es serpiente, pasando por Lung, que es sordo, después kioh-Lung, que ya ha desarrollado los oídos y por último cuando alcanza la madurez es Ying-Lung. – alzó una ceja por si Potter tenía algo que decir, pero Harry estaba copiando ensimismado.- Um, creo que también deberías saber cómo hacen fuego…

¿No son mágicos?

Así es, Potter, pero como todas las criaturas mágicas, también necesitan algo…no mágico para poder existir. Es decir, tú y yo tenemos magia, pero necesitamos comer comida normal para sobrevivir y hacer cosas no mágicas. El dragón es igual. Veamos, para hacer fuego, los dragones primero ingieren rocas fosfáticas, de las montañas, que trituran con sus mandíbulas; después esas rocas se descomponen en uno de sus estómagos con los jugos gástricos y generan un gas inflamable. Ahí, el estómago, se expande al acumular gas y al apretar, es decir, al expeler el gas por la boca, éste se mezcla con el oxígeno del aire y se inflama, formando el fuego.

Draco sonrió y aguardó en silencio a que Harry terminara de copiar. Al hacerlo le miraba con los ojos brillantes.

¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que me gustar hacer los deberes. Pero esto me está gustando mucho…oye, y ¿no había unos que se llamaban simplemente Dracos?

Draco sonrió con arrogancia.

Wyverns y Dracos : pseudodraconis y ophidio draconis. Habitan en bosques, cavernas, montañas y miden poco más de medio metro. Son de Europa, más de las áreas del norte. A veces los confunden con dragones, pero son fáciles de distinguir. Por ejemplo, las alas del Draco (no me mires así, Potter, me llamo así, pero es por el dragón) son una prolongación de las costillas y tienen la piel membranosa. En cambio las del Wyvern tienen alas como las de los murciélagos o las aves y tienen más postura bípeda. Ambos reúnen tesoros en sus cuevas como los dragones, pero también baratijas relucientes y basura. El draco es más tímido que el wyvern y habita en zonas muy remotas. Su sangre es muy tóxica y está saturada de sal sulfurosa volátil. Lo que la hace corrosiva contra cualquier cosa que no sea el propio bicho. Igualmente es inflamable al contacto con el aire. No suelen relacionarse con nadie y son difíciles de encontrar. Los wyverns, en cambio, viven en los bosques, tiene garras y aguijones mortíferos, son agresivos por naturaleza y atacan cualquier cosa que sea comestible. No es conveniente acercarse a una hembra wyvern mientras esté criando a su prole. Fue símbolo de el diablo, la peste, el pecado y también d elos alquimistas. Ahora, ambos, wyvern y draco, están casi extintos.

Draco suspiró y se tumbó sobre la cama. Harry terminó de copiar y le miró. No sabía si contarle lo de Nott. Mejor no. Ahora estaban tranquilos los dos y seguramente se enfadaría si le dijera eso ahora…

Draco

Mh.

¿Quieres seguir o lo dejamos aquí?

… eres un vago. Ni siquiera hemos terminado los reptiles y ya quieres parar..

No es eso. Toma, ahora copias tú.- le tendió el cuaderno. Draco se incorporó sobre los codos y lo cogió.

Harry miró lo que tocaba ahora en la lista.

Serpientes Marinas. ¿La tenemos?

Draco paseó los ojos por el cuaderno y asintió.

Serpientes Marinas: Hydrophiidae giganteus. Océano, aguas profundas y costeras. 6 metros de grosor, hasta 61 m. de longitud. De piel parda o negro y abdomen blanco y amarillo, algunas con cresta y todas de mirada fiera e hipnótica. Estos seres tienen en la cabeza unas narinas que abren y cierran como válvulas y una cola palmeada por los lados para nadar mejor. Al igual que las anacondas, las serpientes marinas no ponen huevos, sino que paren como los mamíferos, así sus crías nacen directamente en el medio acuático. Um, interesante. Suelen comer criaturas marinas, o incluso atacan botes de humanos ocasionalmente. Se las ha visto atacar también cachalotes. Parece que son venenosas, y no hay motivo para dudar de ello.

Bien. Monstruos lacustres… ¿están?

Ahá… en lagos profundos, remotos y aislados. Mh… esto habla todo acerca del Lago Ness. Veamos…¿quién te ha dado esta información?

Neville, creo.

Lo suponía. Veamos. Más de 250 lagos y ríos del mundo albergan alguna clase de monstruo. 24 de ellos están en Escocia. Pero no se sabe con exactitud a qué raza pertenecen ni qué son exactamente. Genial. Además los muggles no se ponen de acuerdo si existen o no de verdad, a pesar de haber más de 3.000 avistamientos. Muggles estúpidos. Si no s elos comen, no se creen que existan. El del lago Ness, por ejemplo se cree que es una especie de plesiosaurio, peor también se ha confundido con un kelpie. Se cree que tiene un gran cuerpo y un cuello largo con cabeza de serpiente. También se ha visto algo parecido en Turquía y en Suecia, en este último han intentado matarlo. Estúpidos. Otro ser parecido que si se ha podido clasificar es el mokelembembe, que tiene cuello y cabeza de reptil y vive en los lagos y es tremendamente escurridizo. ¿Por qué los muggles no dejan a los bichos en paz? Los elefantes existen y muchos no los han visto en su vida, pero no por eso dejan de creer en ellos. No lo entiendo.

Harry no dijo nada, pero se quitó las gafas y las dejó en la mesilla, dejando también el pergamino. Se tumbó boca arriba en la cama. Draco aún malhumorado leía el cuaderno.

Venga, déjalo ya, vamos a descansar… bueno, a dormir.

¿Dormir¿Qué hora es¿Y la cena¿Y las clases?

Te dio una jaqueca y te quedaste dormido¿recuerdas? Son las once de la noche. Venga, ya hemos acabado con los reptiles, ya buscaremos más mañana.

¿Cuántos quedan?

Harry suspiró y cogió de nuevo el pergamino.

A ver… son 66 y tenemos…- empezó a contar.-bueno, 20, creo.

¿Veinte? Yo solo he leído 10.

En el cuaderno están los demás. Mañana los lees.

Bueno, pues dime cuáles nos faltan y los buscamos en la biblioteca.

Malfoy……tengo sueño.

¿Y?

Mmmm…míralo tú, pesado, tú tienes el cuaderno.

Darco pestañeó. Y empezó a leer.

Malfoy, venga, en serio, tengo mucho sueño, lo hacemos mañana.

Mañana es sábado y te pasarás el día haciendo el vago.- dijo sin despegar la vista del libro.

No es cierto, mañana terminaremos con todos los que nos faltan, de verdad, y hasta haremos dibujitos si quieres, venga, apaga la luz..

Promételo.

¿Eh?

Que mañana terminaremos.

Ah, si, te lo prometo, venga, apaga la luz.

Malfoy apagó la luz y tiró el cuaderno al suelo.

No tenia sueño.

Pensó en lo que había pasado en la hierba. Harry había dicho que daba asco. No le gustaba nada eso. Seguía enfadado con él y quería que lo retirara…pero ¡por qué iba a retirarlo si era lo que sentía? Era un estúpido por haberle dicho que le quería..¿por qué habría soltado esas cursiladas el otro día? Maldito Potter…le estaba volviendo loco. Pero tenía que saber exactamente si le quería Harry o qué… pero no se lo iba a pregunta. Tendría que decírselo. Tragó saliva. ¿Y por qué iba a decírselo? Bueno, ya se lo dijo la otra vez… aunque esa no fue exactamente una declaración…argg…ya se estaba aliando de nuevo. Seguro que Potter no pensaba en ello…estaría tan tranquilo..

Draco…

¿Si?

Antes…cuando estabas durmiendo…ha venido Nott.

… ¿y?

… dice que le contaste lo que pasó cuando entró Snape.

¿QUÉ!

… eso significa que me mintió… uff….

Será…¿qué te dijo exactamente?- Draco se había acercado a Harry.

Mh… cosas muy raras. Draco. Creo que Nott está loco.

Si, eso ya lo sabemos todos. Qué te contó, venga..

Harry miró a la oscuridad donde estaba el rubio y le narró la conversación con Theodore.

Cuando terminó, Draco guardaba silencio.

¿Draco?

No le respondió.

Draco…tú.. no pensarás que tiene razón¿verdad?

No. Draco no pensaba que tenía razón. Pensaba que Nott era un cabrón bastante listo que había aprovechado retazos de información para averiguar algo. Pero sabía que Harry no haría algo así. ¿Usarle a él? No. Eso no lo haría….¿no? pero no dijo nada. Quería saber si al Gryffindor le importaba algo. Así que siguió en silencio.

Venga Draco. Sabes que yo nunca haría algo así….lo…lo sabes¿verdad? – seguía sin obtener respuesta- ¡Draco!- ya se estaba empezando a poner nervioso. ¿Y si de verdad pensaba que le estaba utilizando?- Di algo. Háblame…- le dio unos toques en el brazo, pero siguió sin responder. Harry notaba que el corazón le oprimía en el pecho. No quería que Draco pensara eso de él…pero no decía nada.- ¡Bien, pues si eres tan estúpido como para creértelo, entonces….bah!

Y se dio la vuelta, dando la espalda al rubio. Se sentía mal. ¿Por qué se sentía así¿Por qué se sentía como si hubiera hecho algo malo? Vale, se había peleado con Malfoy, pero no era la primera vez… solo que esta vez le había dicho cosas…que no sentía de verdad…y sabia que no debería haberle dicho eso después de lo que sentía…y…y..desde que estaban atados se había portado mal con el rubio. Le había ignorado, había dejado que se metieran con él… pero cuando llegaron a Slytherin Malfoy le defendió… a su manera, pero lo hizo… se había portado muy mal con él. No le extrañaba que pensara que intentaba utilizarle…notó que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Draco respiraba tranquilamente, pero por dentro estaba impaciente por saber qué diría el Gryffindor. Había hecho lo posible porque creyera que estaba enfadado con él y creía a Nott… pero era difícil. Harry se había enfadado y ya no hablaba. Si seguía así, tendría que dejarlo…un momento. Aguzó el oído. ¿Estaba llorando? Se le erizó el vello. Por alguna razón no quería ver n escuchar a Harry llorar. Vale, se dejaría de bromas y..

Harry se volvió

Yo… lo siento.- dijo llorando- … siento haberte insultado antes y…y…siento haberme portado mal contigo…pero yo nunca…nunca te haría eso Draco….- casi no podía hablar- … no es cierto, yo no quiero vengarme, ni hacerte daño…afuera..es que..me sentó mal que…que me despreciaras de esa forma, pero lo entiendo…no quieres que….- empezó a sollozar y a gemir bajito.- … yo te quiero….- susurró al fin.

Al fin lo había dicho. Draco cerró los ojos. No soportaba verle así más. Se giró y abrazó al moreno con fuerza. Le acarició la cara y le apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho.

Vale…tranquilo...no pasa nada.- dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del moreno que estaba hundido en su cuello. Harry se había abrazado a él y seguía llorando, pero menos.- No creo en lo que ese idiota ha dicho…simplemente estaba enfadado por lo de antes…pero…yo también tengo la culpa…no tenia que haber dicho eso…es que Nott me sacó de quicio…arg…ah, y por cierto, creo que lo que piensa es que nos hemos acostado.

¿Eeeeehhh?- Harry habia dejado de llorar y le miraba a oscuras.

Eso. Creo que por eso te ha dicho todo eso. Es imbécil.

Oh…- Harry estaba procesando información.- Ah…

Pasaron unos segundos.

Pero…-continuó Harry

No te preocupes, Nott está loco, tú lo has dicho. Venga, a dormir.

Draco tampoco sabia muy bien lo que había querido decir Nott.

Harry suspiró y se acurrucó en el pecho de Draco. Pero antes de dormirse subió un poco la cabeza y le besó en los labios, con suavidad.

Buenas noches.

Draco tenía los ojos abiertos. Sonrió y abrazó más fuerte a Harry.

Buenas noches, Harry.

Bueno, ya se que ha sido más de bichos que de sentimientos, pero es que necesitan saber todos los bichos ya porque...jujujujuju...


	7. Hagrid

¡Potter¡Despierta!

Harry se acurrucó más en la cama.

Malfoy lo miró enfadado y le quitó la almohada para ponérsela en la cara. Se le sentó encima.

Harry abrió los ojos y pataleó intentando respirar. Por fin el rubio le apartó la almohada de la cara.

-¡Malfoy¡Qué coño te crees que haces!

Ahogarte.

¡Eres imbécil!- dijo Harry mirándole furioso. Se palpó el cuello. Malfoy se levantó de la cama y arrastró a Harry hacia la silla que tenía su ropa colgada.

-Vamos, no tengo todo el día.- dijo señalando su ropa.

Harry lo miró incrédulo.

-¿Pretendes que me vista de inmediato, porque tú lo digas, Malfoy?

-Sí.- Malfoy se miraba las uñas con languidez.

-¿Después de intentar asfixiarme con la almohada?

-Lamento muchísimo que no haya sido un dulce despertar, pero no te levantabas.

-¡Eso no es excusa para intentarlo matándome de un susto!- Harry estaba rojo.

-Oh, por Merlín, Potter¿quieres vestirte de una vez?

-¡No¡No pienso vestirme!- Harry se cruzó de brazos, moviendo uno de Draco, y se quedó mirando fijamente a Malfoy. Sólo tenía esa actitud cuando se enfrentaba a los Dursley, pero Malfoy no era un Dursley. El rubio levantó la varita y le apuntó con ella.

-Desvisttio. Desvanesco.

Harry se quedó completamente desnudo… y sin sábanas.

Ahora era Malfoy quien estaba cruzado de brazos.

-¿Vas a dejar de hacer el imbécil ya, Potter?

Harry le miró rojo y apretó los labios.

-No pienso moverme de aquí.- dijo.

Malfoy levantó una ceja, pero se encogió de hombros. Se aclaró la garganta.

-¡Pansyyyy!

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos al imaginar a la Slytherin entrar y verle desnudo.

Se vistió rápidamente.

Draco lo miró por última vez y le arregló la corbata. Después miró con asco su cabeza.

-Podrías peinarte un poco.

-Podrías dejar de usar gomina.

Draco le miró impasible.

-El día que tu pelo se doblegue.

Harry bufó.

Hacía frío. Las mañanas en Inglaterra siempre eran frías…pero a las siete de la mañana, cuando el sol aún estaba intentando colarse por entre esas interminables nubes grises, si no llevabas un buen abrigo, corrías el riesgo de quedarte congelado en el sitio.

Dos pares de pies, unos más raudos que otros, recorrían la hierba mojada y fresca por el rocío. Sus pisadas rompían el silencio de la mañana del sábado.

El propietario de una de las huellas, que estaba tiritando porque no se le había ocurrido coger un abrigo, al fin rompió el silencio.

-Vale ya, Malfoy. ¿Por qué estamos aquí¿Por qué todos los sábados, en vez de quedarnos calentitos en la cama, tenemos que salir afuera¿Eh¡Tengo frío!

-Vamos a ver a tu querido amigo híbrido.

Harry tardó en procesar aquella información. ¿Cuál de ellos? Tenia bastantes amigos híbridos….

-¿Hagrid¿Para qué?

Draco no contestó. Al final se pararon frente a la puerta del guardabosques y el rubio llamó a la puerta.

-Draco…Hagrid estará durmiendo.

-Que se despierte.

Unos ladridos les llegaron desde el interior. Un ruido de algo que se caía al suelo (muy pesado) y unos pasos lentos y torpes.

La puerta se abrió.

Y Harry se agarró a la mano de Draco,k mientras que el rubio tragaba saliva. Era el espectáculo más horripilante que habían visto.

Hagrid sin afeitarse.

Hagrid en ropa interior.

Hagrid mostrando su lustrosa barriga y michelines ncluidos.

Harry se apretó más a Draco. Nunca había visto a un hombre de las cavernas, pero seguro que eran así…

Draco intentaba no temblar. Nunca había soñado que una persona pudiera oler tan desagradable ni tener un pelo peor peinado que Potter…pero lo tenía delante…

-Um…¿chicos¿queríais algo?

Harry estaba a punto de decir que no, que ya se iban, pero Draco se adelantó.

-Si…ehm…queríamos que nos dijeras unos animales que no encontramos….profesor…

-¿No podéis esperar hasta más tarde?

Harry asentía con la cabeza, si, más tarde, cuando se hubiera afeitado esas trenzas de las piernas y de…

-No. Luego vendrá más gente.

-Um…está bien. Pasad.

Cinco minutos después estaban "desayunando" café hecho por Hagrid, con pastas hechas por Hagrid. Ninguno de los dos tenía hambre y a Harry se le cerraban los ojos. Al final optó por apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Draco, mientras el semigigante le hablaba de bichos extraños de los que Harry no quería saber nada. Estaba medio durmiéndose y sólo escuchó algunas palabras sueltas.

Draco escuchaba con atención al guardabosques mientras escribía con una mano como podía. Potter había acabado en su hombro, pero no le importaba, y el híbrido peludo de delanta tampoco lo había notado. No quería darle mucha información acerca d elos animales, alegando que tenían que buscarlos, pero Malfoy estaba harto de buscar asi que cada vez que el gigante se negaba a hablarle de algo, empezaba a halagarle sutilmente acerca de lo buen profesor que era y esas cosas… incluso se disculpó por el incidente del hipogrifo, algo que no habría hecho su Potter estuviese despierto.

-¿Alguna duda más?- preguntó Hagrid bebiendo su cuarto te.

-Mh…Leucocrota…

-Es una hiena parlante.- dijo Hagrid restándole importancia.- a los muggles les parece extraña porque tiene partes de otros animales, felinos, lobos…lo más divertido es que cuando se ríe parece que susurren miles de seres.

-Ajá…- Draco apuntó algo en el cuaderno.- ¿Qué es el Black Dog?

-Ese es mi preferido…verás…seguro que le gustaría a Harry. Es un perro grande y negro que aparece de repente…

-¿Es como el grim?

-¿Eh? No, no, qué va, eso es una tontería, nadie ha visto al grim nunca. El Black Dog es un perro…es como un guía, un espíritu. Se aparece a los viajeros perdidos en la noche y los guía hacia lugares seguros. Es bastante grande, sí…

-¿Y el chupacabras?

-Um..- Hagrid bebió un sorbo de te- Ese es peligroso, si lo encontráis debéis..ejem, digo que es como una especie de..¿canguro, si, se llaman así, con cabeza de lobo y una enorme espina dorsal con púas. Tiene cuatro dedos, es fácil distinguir sus huellas.Y tiene los ojos rojos.

Malfoy asintió, aparentando no haber escuchado al semigigante decir lo de "si os lo encontráis…". Siguió preguntando acerca de animales extraños. Se enteró de que el Coátl era una especie de serpiente con alas de la mitología azteca que trepaba por los árboles, que la Mantícora tenía cara de humano y cuerpo de escorpión, león y águila, al contrario de lo que él creía, pues pensaba que esa era la quimera. Esta última, en cambio, era una mezcla de león, cabra y serpiente. Por fin supo lo que era el catoblepas, más que nada se distinguía por un olor nauseabundo y un cuerpo deforme y grande como un elefante solo que con cara de jabalí.

-¿Qué es un kappa?

-Es un mono. Con agua. Tiene la cabeza llena de agua. Es japonés, si te inclinas ante él, él hace lo mismo y se le cae el agua, asi se desmaya.

Draco garabateó algo como "Mono estúpido" en el cuaderno.

-¿Qué diferencia hay entre las arpías y las sirenas?

-Oh, eso es un abuena pregunta. Como sabrás, las dos tienen cuerpo de águila y de mujer, pero las arpías tienen pechos y brazos de mujer, mientras que las sirenas solo la cabeza. Pero es que las sirenas no necesitan brazos, tienen esa horrible voz…como las banshees…arg…las arpías huelen fatal, por cierto, son asquerosas.

Después de eso pasaron al Tenghu, que era una especie de hombre pájaro de los árboles; a las esfinges y los lamassu, estos últimos bramaban como toros pero eran físicamente parecidos a las primeras. El cielo ya no estab atan gris, el sol había conseguido pasar por entre las nubes y alumbraba la verde pardera. Harry se le cayó en las rodillas y siguió durmiendo. Draco miró las notas y se saltó lo referente a hombres lobo y vampiros…y gigantes.Así que pasó a las ninfas, que según escribía le parecían más put…ejem, más malas ya que se dedicaban a seducir a la gente en los lagos.

Y entonces llegaron a las hadas, que fue cuando Harry se despertó.

-Entonces, algunas hadas viven en monarquía, como las escocesas y otras…hola, Harry. Bueno¿dónde estaba?

-¿Hay hadas malas y buenas?- preguntó Harry intentando participar en la conversación aunque no estaba muy despierto.

-Si, claro..um…- Hagrid estaba pensativo.- Las Seelie son traviesas y un poco peligrosas…pero las malvadas son las Unseelie, que se cree que son algunos de los espíritus d elos muertos malvados. También se llaman Gwyllion.

Harry abrió los ojos.

-¿Los duendes que me atacaron en el lago no se llamaban asi?

-Puede ser, hay muchas familias, pero suelen estar emparentadas…todas las criaturas mágicas suelen estar emparentadas..

Harry pensó en eso y recordó a Sirius cuando le dijo lo mismo. Sintió un poco de nostalgia…

Llamaron a la puerta. Harry se asomó por la ventana para ver un grupo de alumnos de Slytherin, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Seguramente querrían que Hagrid les contara cosas de los animales también.

Draco se levantó, obligando a Harry a hacer lo mismo.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos…

Hagrid no lo estaba escuchando, se habia ido corriendo a la parte de atrás a afeitarse.

Cuando salieron de la cabaña, Harry se frotó los ojos, seguía teniendo sueño. Anduvieron en dirección opuesta a la gente que salía del castillo en dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid. Cuando entraron en Hogwarts, les llegó el olor del desayuno y las tripas de ambos empezaron a sonar.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó Draco. Harry le miró como si fuera estúpido.ç

-¿Tú que crees?

Se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin, no por nada en especial, es que Gryffindor estaba más lejos. No había casi gente, o bien porque no se habían despertado o porque estaban intentando hacer hablar a Hagrid.

Harry comió como Ron, lo que quiere decir que hubo un momento en que le sentó mal y tuvo que parar y quedarse quieto, respirando hondo. Por su parte, Draco, se sirvió alimentos salados y dulces, cortando todo con cuchillo y tenedor y se bebió un batido de chocolate. Si Harry no hubiese estado ocupado en no soltar ventosidades por ninguno d elos dos agujeros, se habría metido con él.

Entonces llegaron dos cosas, una, la lechuza. Lo otro eran Ron y Hermione. El pelirrojo le preguntó a Harry qué le pasaba.

-Ha intentado tragar como tú y ha descubierto que no tiene tanto estómago…- dijo Draco sin mirarle y abriendo la carta de la lechuza a su nombre. Ron le fulminó con la mirada.

-Puede ser….la verdad es que con los Dursley no me ha dado tiempo a comer tanto…es curioso, cuando vengo a Hogwarts es como si comiera cada día por una semana allí.

-¿Habéis ido a ver a Hagrid ya, Harry?- preguntó Hermione. La chica no les había quitado ojo de encima desde que los habia visto. Se preguntaba si su relación habría avanzado algo…lo averiguaría cuando viera a Pansy luego…últimamente hablaba bastante con ella…en el fondo era simpática…muy en el fondo…

-Sí…um…acabamos de volver. Llevamos desde las siete allí..

-¡Merlín¡Harry¿Desde cuándo estudias el sábado?- Hermione sonrió. Sabía de quién había sido la idea- ¿Ya sabéis todos los animales?

-Um…supongo..- Harry se incorporó un poco- Draco los apuntó… yo me quedé dormido.

Hermione se rió y miró a Malfoy, que leía su carta totalmente quieto.

-¿Draco?- preguntó Ron a Harry. Harry no le hizo caso.

-¿Draco?- esta vez Hermione estaba hablando con el rubio, pero no contestaba. Harry le llamó también. Nada. Los tres amigos se miraron.

Harry le dio unos golpes en el hombro. El rubio alzó los ojos y parpadeó. Miró a Harry. Miró la carta. Miró a Harry de nuevo.

-¿Qué tiene esa carta tan interesante?- preguntó Harry y le quitó la carta de las manos. Draco hizo además de cogerla, pero se detuvo. ¿Qué importaba?

Harry leyó la carta, al principio sonriente, después con cara seria y cada vez apretaba más los labios. Draco miraba a la nada. Ron y Hermione se miraban y se encogían de hombros. Al final Harry terminó de leer y dobló la carta, devolviéndosela a Draco.

-Vamos a ver a Dumbledore.

Draco le miró aterrado.

-Harry¿qué pasa?- Ron miró al moreno preocupado.

-Venid también.

Y fueron los cuatro al despacho del director. La gárgola no les dejó pasar hasta el cuarto intento: "Frapuchino de chocolate".

Dumbledore estaba hablando con alguien, Severus Snape. Cuando entraron los chicos, se callaron. El director miró a Harry sorprendido.

-Harry, creía que ya os hbía dicho que no os iba a quitar el lazo hasta…

-Director, no venimos por eso.- cortó Harry.

-¿Entonces a qué ha venido señor Potter?- replicó fríamente Snape. Reparó en que Draco estaba pálido.

-Director – Harry ignoró a Snape- Lucius Malfoy ha escapado de Azkaban y quiere llevarse a Draco de Hogwarts para que le pongan la marca tenebrosa.


	8. Prueba

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Dumbledore alzó las manos en un gesto que pedía claramente calma.

- Bien, bien, vale, vale . Tranquilizaos. A ver Harry, dame esa carta.- pidió el director amablemente. Harry obedeció y se la tendió.

Mientras Dumbledore leía, Snape se había acercado a Draco y le había puesto una mano en el hombro. Harry no lo sabía, pero Severus directamente le estaba leyendo la mente para ver qué ponía en la carta…. Y cosas más interesantes (aunque algunas ya las sabía) Draco por su parte estaba muy quieto y preocupado. Miraba a Severus y Dumbledore como pidiendo ayuda y se mordía el labio inferior. Él no quería la marca ni quería servir a Voldemort… pero su padre… si no lo hacía se pondría furioso y además podía resultar peligroso, Voldemort podría, podría….

- Muy bien, chicos, no hay ningún problema. – dijo Dumbledore sonriendo amablemente tras sus gafas.- podéis estar tranquilos y volver a vuestras ocupaciones.

- Pero…Lucius…- protestó Harry.

- Potter – le cortó Snape- supongo que ya sabrá el hechizo y antídoto para cada uno de los animales de la lista…- dijo separando la mano de Draco. Harry cerró la boca.

- Os sugiero que sigáis con ello – prosiguió Dumbledore- lo demás no importa. Nadie puede aparecerse en Hogwarts, Harry. Y si viene por su propio pie, le veremos. No hay que temer nada. Ahora, seguid buscando, ya queda poco tiempo y….bueno, creo que no pasa nada porque lo sepan¿no Severus?

Snape apretó los labios.

- No, supongo que no. Potter, Malfoy, Granger, Weasley. Escuchad con atención. Va a haber una… especie de cacería. Dentro de tres días deberéis haber aprendido hechizos contra cada una de las criaturas y, por supuesto, las características de cada una.- al ver que los chicos no respondían, añadió- porque se os soltará en medio del bosque, debidamente hechizado para emular los habitats de cada uno, y tendréis que llegar hasta el fondo del bosque para superar la prueba.

- Pero…- Draco parecía confuso- ¿qué es lo que demostraremos en la prueba, exactamente?

- Absolutamente todas vuestras cualidades, señor Malfoy. Todo lo que habéis aprendido este curso, los hechizos de desarme, paralizante, las pociones, todo.

- ¿Pociones¿Es que vamos a llevar un quit de pociones por el bosque para cada animal?

- No sea estúpido, Potter. Como ya he dicho, el bosque sufrirá algunos cambios. En cuanto estéis seguros de qué poción utilizar, bastará con que digáis su nombre para que aparezca. Pero solo tendréis una oportunidad. Una poción por animal. Los hechizos son ilimitados. Espero que halláis estudiado bien.

Cuando salieron del despacho estaban un poco conmocionados y se habían olvidado por completo de la carta de Lucius. ¿De verdad les iban a soltar en el bosque, rodeados de bestias, con las varitas y pociones y solos?

- Creo que es una brutalidad y totalmente innecesario.- Hermione se había cruzado de brazos al llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor. Draco se había dejado arrastrar, siempre atado a Harry.

- Piénsalo, Granger.- dijo de pronto- Después de enfrentarte a un dragón¿tendrás miedo de un mortífago?

Hermione tuvo que darle la razón.

- Oh, no, dragones otra vez no, por favor.- dijo Harry en un suspiro.- Esta vez no tendré mi escoba para escapar.

- Pero tendrás conocimientos que antes no tenías.- dijo Hermione.

- Lo que sigo sin entender es para qué sirve todo esto. – dijo Ron repatingado en el sofá.

- Yo creo que es como en el ejército.- musitó Harry pensativo- Quieren saber si estamos preparados para lo peor. Observar al enemigo, conocer sus costumbres y puntos débiles, saber cómo atacar. Es igual que lo que…pasará en la guerra. Porque habrá una. Y estaremos en medio.- al final bajó la cabeza, decidido a no pensar en ello, pero sabiendo que no tenía remedio.

Todos estaban callados, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, mirando el fuego o la nada. Draco miraba al techo pensativo.

- Pues ahora que lo sabemos, deberíamos terminar de encontrarlos cuanto antes, saber cómo vencerlos. Bien, Potter, nos vamos.

- ¿Eh¿Dónde?

- Estamos atrasados en hechizos de ataque. Vamos a ver a tu querido licántropo.

Harry parpadeó, pero tuvo que levantarse, pues Draco ya estaba andando y la cuerda mágica tiraba de él. Se despidió de sus amigos y siguió al rubio.

Cuando llegaron al despacho del profesor Lupin, la puerta estaba abierta. Al asomarse Harry vio una sombra que le resultaba familiar.

- ¿Sirius? – susurró. Pero la sombra ya no estaba. Se encogió de hombros y fueron a ver a Lupin.

Remus Lupin estaba sentado en el escritorio, escribiendo algo y haciendo copias. Cuando los vio llegar, levantó la cabeza y sonrió.

- Chicos. ¿Qué tal¿Queríais algo?

- El profesor Snape nos lo ha contado todo.- dijo Harry yendo directo al grano- Queríamos aprender algunos hechizos más para saber…defendernos contra los animales. Porque no creo que un aturdidor sirva contra un dragón.- agregó.

Lupin sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo. A Draco no le gustaba que hiciera eso mirando a Harry. Se sentía celoso.

- Pues si, como tú dices, habrá animales que no acusarán efecto, así que tendréis que saber exactamente la capacidad y fuerza de cada uno, antes de lanzar el hechizo.

- ¿Y cómo sabremos eso? – preguntó Draco de mala gana.

- Fácil. Con un hechizo muy sencillo que muestra el potencial de tu enemigo, su aura. Si el aura es fuerte, debéis tener cuidado. Además tendréis que ver de qué color es.

Cogió uno de los pergaminos que estaba haciendo y se lo tendió a los chicos.

- Este esquema lo tendréis que memorizar. Cada chico tendrá uno hasta el dia de la prueba.

Harry y Draco miraban el pergamino. Era extraño.

AURAS/ TIPOS

Roja: fuerza /Fuego- Rojo

Rosa: protección /Agua- Azul

Azul: pensamiento /Aire - Morado

Verde: maldad / Metal- Gris

Amarillo: espiritual /Madera- Marrón

Morada: normal /Tierra- Naranja

/Luna- plateado

/Sol- amarillo

Harry miró a Lupin a los ojos con cara de sufrimiento.

- No entiendo nada. ¿Significa esto que no podemos usar cualquier hechizo contra los bichos?

- No, Harry, no podéis. Este esquema os resolverá todo lo que necesitáis saber. Mirad, es sencillo. Agitad las varitas así y decid "Lybros".

Y lo hicieron. Al instante, alrededor de Lupin aparecieron varios colores como en una neblina. Era su aura.

- ¿Qué color sale en más cantidad?- les preguntó a los chicos. Él no los podía ver.

- Rojo. Hay mucho.

- El rojo significa fuerza- dijo asintiendo- Significa que soy bastante fuerte, aunque no lo parezca. ¿Cuál es el siguiente color después del rojo?

- Azul. Y después rosa y un poco de amarillo….y casi nada de… verde.

- El azul es de pensamiento, inteligencia. Tendríais que tener cuidado conmigo, porque soy listo. El rosa significa que estoy protegido por alguien. El amarillo son los espíritus que me protegen. Y el verde…el verde es la maldad que tiene cada uno. Si estuviera en lobo, seguramente habría más verde. ¿Entendéis? No se deben usar hechizos que puedan dañar demasiado a menos que salga el verde, y en gran cantidad.

- ¿Y la otra parte del esquema? La del fuego y eso…

- Oh, eso es elemental. Desde tiempos antiguos los alquimistas se basaban en que todo estaba formado por esos materiales. Las criaturas también. Pero para eso no se necesita hechizo alguno…aunque…si queréis saber de qué clase es cada criatura…varitas en alto, agitad y "Elementus".

Así lo hicieron. Al instante sus varitas cambiaron de color. Plateadas como el patronus.

- El color plateado significa que estoy ligado a la luna, como ya sabéis. Si no estáis seguros de…qué clase de elemento es el que gobierna al animal, probadlo. Pero os aseguro que no tendréis tanto tiempo.- Lupin hablaba cada vez más bajo. Se identificaba con los animales que iban a abatir, porque se sentía como uno de ellos. Harry decidió que ya debían irse. Le tocó el hombro sonriendo.

- Gracias. Creo que vamos a ir a ver a….Snape. ¿Verdad, Draco?

- ¿Eh? Oh, si, las pociones. Adiós.- dijo Draco y se dio la vuelta arrastrando a Harry con él.

Por el pasillo estuveron pensativos un rato, hasta que Harry le miró.

- ¿En serio crees que nos servirá de algo?- dijo refiriéndose al esquema.

- Cuantas más cosas sepamos del enemigo, mejor.

Harry se quedó en silencio. Draco estaba actuando como una especie de soldado. Ya consideraba a los animales como enemigos y no como una prueba. Harry suspiró. Con todo ya se había olvidado se su "relación". Porque tenían una¿no?. Debería hablar con Draco…pero ahora parecía obcecado en lo de los animales, asi que tendría que esperar hasta la noche. La noche, si. Se preguntaba qué pasaría en Slytherin cuando llegaran. ¿Se abrazarían otra vez o estaría todo el tiempo pensando en la cacería? Y además¿desde cuándo pensaba en si iba a abrazar a Draco? Las otras veces le había abrazado y punto. Y, bueno, se habían besado…y si…y si…¿llegarían a más¿quería él, Harry, llegar a más¿y Draco? Merlín, todo era tan complicado… para una vez que encontraba alguien con quien quería estar y al que podía besar, aparecía esa ridícula cacería de supervivencia y además Lucius se lo quería llevar. No era justo. Estaba harto del puto mundo mágico. Ojalá a Voldemort le partiera un rayo y se acabara todo de una vez. Ey¿no habría un hechizo para hacer que le cayera un rayo encima? Um, y alomejor podrían cazar un dragón y lanzárselo encima…seguramente le costaría bastante salir de esa…

"Estoy desvariando"

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaban en el despacho de Snape.

Nada más pasar, vieron al profesor andando rápidamente de un lado a otro de la habitación, cogiendo y dejando pergaminos. No levantó siquiera la mirada cuando entraron.

- Potter y Malfoy, supongo. Cojan el pergamino de las pociones que podrán usar, ahí.- dijo señalando con el dedo. – Supongo que el profesor Lupin ya les habrá dado el suyo. Todos los alumnos deberían tenerlo ya. Bien, estas son las únicas pociones que podrán usar, asi que deberán pensar bien cúando y dónde usarlas.

Harry y Draco miraron el pergamino

POCIONES

Adormidera

Despertar

Ceguera

Luz

Olvido

Recuerdo

Parálisis

Movimiento

Veneno

Contraveneno

Alergia

Curación

Harry parpadeó.

- ¿Y ya está¿Sólo esto? No pone n siquiera el nombre de las pociones ni…

- Potter, usted debería saber ya qué pociones se ajustan a cada uno de esos parámetros, como también debería saber usarlas en el momento adecuado. Combínenlas con los hechizos.

Y sin más, los echó de allí. Severus no creía que fuera buena idea exponer a todos a ese peligro, pero estaba de acuerdo con Dumbledore en que debían aprender por sí solos a defenderse y a pensar. Y con tan poco tiempo solo se podía hacer así. Claro que también podían haber usado magos en vez de animales, pero no sería lo mismo, pues sabía que con los animales sentirían el terror, porque con ellos no se podía hablar…igual que con los mortífagos…o con Voldemort.

- Deberíamos hacer unas pruebas.- decía Draco de camino a los terrenos de nuevo.- Para saber si podemos recordar qué usar contra ellos.

Harry gimió con frustración.

- Yo no me acuerdo de ningún animal, Draco. No se qué hechizos determinados hay que hacer con cada uno.

- ¿Y cómo piensas vencerlos, entonces, Potter?

- Improvisación. Siempre hago eso. Se me da bien¿sabes?

Draco parpadeó.

- Oh, si. Había olvidado lo estúpido que eras.

- ¡Eh¡Basta ya de insultos! Prometiste que nada de insultos¿recuerdas?

- Si, si, anda, toma los pergaminos.

Se sentaron en la hierba. Los alumnos iban de aquí allá, hacia el castillo o la cabaña de Hagrid. Harry cogió los pergaminos y esperó a que Draco hablara.

- Bien, Potter, imagínate que nos encontramos un hada por el bosque. ¿Qué harías?

- Seguir andando.

- … Potter…

- ¿Dejar que tú te ocuparas?

- …

- Está bien, está bien. Como no sabría de qué hada se trataba, le lanzaría un "Lybros" para ver su aura.

- Ajá. ¿Y si el aura saliera verde?

- Un aturdidor

- Potter¿sabes lo difícil que es acertar a un hada en pleno vuelo?

- Si consigo coger una snitch, consigo darle a un hada, Malfoy.

- Está bien, está bien. ¿Y si no tuvieras varita?

- … entonces estaríamos jodidos. Correr. Eso, correr.

- Muy inteligente por tu parte. Pero hay una forma mucho mejor de librarse de las hadas. Y si me hubieras escuchado cuando hablaba con ese estúpidos emigigante amigo tuyo, lo sabrías.

- Vale, vale, me dormí…

- Draco suspiró.

- Hay varios antídotos contra las hadas. Pero como dudo que nos dejen llevar hierro al bosque, ni cáscaras de huevo, ni cruces, lo único que podemos hacer es silbar.

- ¿Silbar?

- Si, silbar. Odian eso, las vuelve locas. Supongo que sabrás silbar¿no?

- Si.- y silbó. Como alguien normal, o sea, juntando el morrito. Draco lo miró con el ceño fruncido y se llevó dos dedos a los labios. Su silbido llegó hasta la cabaña de Hagrid, donde algunos alumnos se volvieron a mirar.

- Vale, lo he cogido- dijo Harry- pero no se silbar asi. ¿Qué más antídotos que no tengamos que llevar nosotros?

- No les gustan los ruidos fuertes, ni el agua, ni las oraciones, nada de religión, asi que no tendrán aura amarilla, eso seguro. También detestan la sal y el pan, pero eso no lo tendremos.

- ¿Y alguna poción?

- Um…pociones que contengan hierbas. Fresno o hipérico…verbena roja…ah, las margaritas y el musgo de los cementerios.

- Draco…

- ¿Si?

- Pareces una enciclopedia andante.

- Y tú una dioptría con patas. Siguiente.

Y siguieron repasando las posibles acciones que harían cuando estuvieran en el bosque. La tarde pasó rápido y a esas horas ya todos los alumnos sabían lo que iba a pasra y también se preparaban. Harry vio que no era el único que era sometido a interrogatorio animal, porque había visto a Hermione tras Ron preguntándole cosas acerca del Chupacabras. Cuando Draco se cansó de preguntarle, era la hora de cenar. Y mientras comían, Harry y Ron fueron felices de no tener que responder bien a más preguntas. Por el contrario, Draco y Hermione, entre bocado y bocado, discutían las mejores maneras de noquear posibles trasgos.

Al terminar de cenar, Dumbledore dio un discurso sobre lo que ya sabían y les aconsejó que durmieran bien y que estudiaran también. No tendrían clase esos dos días que faltaban. El tercero, a las ocho, tendrían que estar en el bosque prohibido.

Cuando llegaron al fin a Slytherin, estaban molidos. Draco saludó a Blaise y Nott, quienes le devolvieron el saludo, con una mirada extraña, mientras miraban a Harry, y se metieron en el dormitorio.

Mientras se desnudaban para ponerse el pijama, Harry pensó que hacia mucho que no se duchaba y no le apetecía nada meterse sucio a la cama, así que se lo dijo a Draco, quien se encogió de hombros y dijo que él también se ducharía, que entrara Harry primero.

- Pero entonces tardaremos mucho – dijo Harry fastidiado, pensando en el lio de ducharse uno mientras el otro esperaba fuera con el brazo levantado por la cuerda mágica.- Mh, ya se, duchémonos juntos.

La cara que puso Draco no se le olvidaría jamás.

El rubio lo miraba como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Al final levantó una ceja y puso su sonrisa sarcástica.

- Si, para que te quedes mirándome otra vez¿no?

Harry le lanzó su camiseta a la cara

- No seas imbécil, solo quiero ganar tiempo, tengo sueño.

- Ya. Vale, vale, lo que tú quieras. – dijo. Y sin más pudor, se desnudó por completo. Harry estaba ya en boxers y dudaba. Intentó mirar a Draco a la cara, (y solo a la cara) y le giró para que mirara hacia otro sitio.

- No mires.

Draco se convulsionó de risa mientras se mordía los labios, pero no dijo nada y no miró al moreno. Le resultaba divertido que fuera tan tímido. Cuando notó que tiraban de él y oyó el agua correr, se intentó girar, pero Harry volvió a torcerle la cabeza.

- Que no mires. ¿No has dicho que yo no mirara? Pues tú tampoco.- y se metieron en la ducha, cada uno mirando para un lado distinto.

- Yo no te he dicho que no me mires. No me importa. – dijo el rubio mientras intentaba coger la ducha. No la veía, así que al final tuvo que girarse.

Harry le tapó los ojos. Draco suspiró mientras tanteaba hasta encontrar la ducha, equivocándose a propósito y tocando la cadera de Harry. El moreno le dio un puñetazo flojo, suficiente para que tosiera.

- Joder, Potter. ¿Qué más te da si te veo?

- Nadie me ha visto desnudo excepto cuando era un bebé y nadie me va a ver si yo no quiero.

- … ¿sabes? Con los ojos tapados me pongo más caliente…

Por toda respuesta recibió un chorro de agua fría de la ducha.

Draco chilló. Harry se rió. El rubio decidió que ya había tenido bastante y empujó a Harry contra la pared, abriendo los ojos.

Los dos se quedaron mirando mientras el agua caía sobre sus cuerpos, ya caliente. Harry tragó saliva y fijó sus ojos en los de Draco.

- Aparta – intentó decir con firmeza, pero le salió más bien un ruego. Draco ni dijo nada, pero estiró la mano que no tenía atada y cogió jabón. Harry sintió un escalofrío cuando la mano del rubio se paseó por su cuello, enjabonándolo y bajando por el pecho, la espalda, los brazos. No dijo nada, pero cuando esa mano intentó bajar más del ombligo, Harry la cogió y se la puso a Draco en su propio pecho.

- Se enjabonarme solito, gracias Malfoy.- dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Draco le devolvió la sonrisa con la ceja levantada.

- Como gustes, Potter.- dijo. Y se volvió para ducharse él mismo, dando la espalda a Harry, quien pudo apreciar la vista trasera del rubio y esta vez no apartó la vista.

Cuando se consiguieron lavar y secar sin más accidentes, tuvieron otro contratiempo. Harry estaba desesperado, lo único que quería era dormir…

- Malfoy, no.

- ¿Por qué no? Esta es mi habitación y duermo como quiera.

- Malfoy, no pienso dormir contigo desnudo, ponte algo.

- Tengo calor. Y es por tu culpa.

- Tienes calor porque eres un pervertido, no me eches la culpa a mí. ¡Ponte de una vez el pijama, unos calzoncillos, algo! No voy a dormir así contigo.- dijo el moreno cruzándose de brazos. Draco le ignoró y se metió en la cama en pelotas. Harry apretó los labios y fue a ponerse su pijama.

- Menudo Gryffindor estás hecho, Potter. Ni siquiera te atreves a dormir conmigo desnudo.

- No voy a picar, Malfoy.

- Eres un cobarde.

- No soy un cobarde, simplemente no me apetece estar toda la noche sintiendo…tu piel fría contra la mía¿vale?

- ¿Eso significa que no quieres estar a mi lado?

- ¡Malfoy¡Basta!

Draco se dio la vuelta y miró a la pared, refunfuñando.

Harry respiraba entrecortadamente. ¿Por qué no entendía que no quería…hacerlo asi? No estaba preparado para estar desnudo con otra persona…¿por qué diablos se habia enfadado el rubio?

Harry se rindió y se metió en la cama desnudo también, con mirada preocupada.

- Bien, ya estoy desnudo. ¿Contento?

Draco se giró y le miró por encima del hombro. Después se dio la vuelta y se enroscó al brazo de Harry, quien tembló. No le gustaba estar así.

El rubio debió entenderlo, pues suspiró y se incorporó hasta coger los pantalones de los pijamas. Se puso el suyo y le lanzó el otro a Harry. Después se tumbó en la cama con los brazos cruzados y suspiró derrotado. El moreno, ya con sus pantalones, sonrió y se abrazó a Draco, besándolo.

- Vaya, ya creía que se te había olvidado cómo besar…- dijo el rubio con una sonrisita. Pero estaba contento, porque Harry sonreía. Se besaron de nuevo una y otra vez hasta que Harry se quedó quieto en el cuello de Draco.

- Lo siento.- dijo Harry

- ¿Mh¿ Y eso por qué?

- … no se. Lo siento. Por todo…yo..no se..hace mucho que no estamos asi y…he estado frio…yo…yo no se qué me pasa, Draco, no sé lo que quiero.

- ¿Me quieres a mi?

- Si..

- Pues ya está. Lo demás no importa.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Draco volvió a hablar.

- Harry… lo de antes era una broma. No quiero que hagas nada que…no quieras hacer. Si no quieres que te vea desnudo, no lo haré. Lo siento.

- No importa – dijo Harry abrazándose más a él.

Otro silencio. Esta vez fue Harry quien habló.

- Draco…

- ¿Sí?

- Tú…¿quieres hacerlo?

Incluso en la oscuridad notó la sorpresa de la pregunta en el rubio. Estaba tragando saliva. Después de pensarlo un rato, habló.

- Sí, supongo que sí. Pero solo contigo. Y solo si tú quieres.

- Tengo miedo.

- ¿De qué?

- De todo.

- Yo también tengo miedo, no te preocupes.- dijo Draco acariciando su espalda.

- No es justo – dijo Harry.- No quiero hacer esa estúpida prueba. Y no quiero que Lucius venga a por ti y quiero que a Voldemort le parta un rayo y nos deje en paz a todos y quiero estar contigo para siempre y que vivamos juntos y hacer el amor muchas veces todos los días.

Y la mano de Draco estaba tan paralizada como él mismo. Parpadeó un par de veces.

- ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que responder a eso?- preguntó el rubio

- ¿No es obvio? Estoy teniendo una crisis, tienes que besarme y mimarme y hacerme cosas cariñosas.

- Creo que deberías dormir.

Harry bostezó para darle la razón.

- Draco..

- Qué…

- Lo he pensado mejor. Vamos a hacerlo.

- ¿Quéeeeeeeee?

- Si. Si nos pasa algo con los bichos, luego no tendremos tiempo, hay que hacerlo ahora.

- Mh…podemos hacerlo mañana. Ahora hay que dormir.

- No, no, no quiero dormir- Harry se había incorporado y le miraba con ojos muy abiertos- Draco, hay que hacerlo. Venga. ¿Tú sabes?

- No, Potter, yo soy virgen.

- ¿Es un sarcasmo?

- No. Soy virgen.

- Mierda. Yo también. Entonces tendremos que buscar a alguien que nos enseñe. ¿Qué hay de Blaise y Nott? Oh, espera,s eguro que Snape…

Draco se levantó de la cama como impulsado por un resorte.

- ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ COÑO ESTÁS DICIENDO!

Y Harry ya no aguantó más y empezó a reírse a carcajadas sujetándose la tripa.

El rubio lo fulminó con la mirada. Estaba loco, definitivamente.

Y como no, como escuchando su nombre, Snape apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

- ¿Se puede saber qué son todos esos gritos?- exigió.

Al oírle, Harry se descojonó más aún y rodó por la cama hasta hacer al suelo, llevándose a Draco con él. Snape los miró con cara de asco y cerró de un portazo.


	9. Severus

-Veo que cada vez tienes gustos más raros… aunque no es de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta…

-Severus, el profesor Hagrid no necesita más presión de la que tiene, asi que, por favor, limítate a ayudarnos¿de acuerdo?

-Lupin, lupin…por supuesto, no tienes que preocuparte. Simplemente me preguntaba por qué, si soy profesor de pociones, tengo que ayudaros con estos… seres.

Lupin consiguió encerrar a uno de los susodichos seres en la caja con un hechizo y suspiró mirando a Severus con reprobación. Hagrid fingía que no les veía mientras metía varios coátls en otra caja.

-Basta, Severus. Sabes perfectamente que necesitamos tu ayuda. Entiendes de criaturas peligrosas tanto como yo o Hagrid…

-Al igual que de defenderse contra ellas…- replicó Snape. – por eso no entiendo por qué me ponen con vosotros. ¿No es suficiente tener que ver a un licántropo dando una clase que debía de estar reservada a mí como para que encima tenga que ayudaros con asuntos que en teoría no me conciernen?

Un ruido irrumpió la respuesta de Lupin. Una de las criaturas se había escapado y estaba encima de un armario, mirándoles. Era una especie de mono horrible que enseñaba los dientes. Lupin fue a sacar su varita, pero Snape se interpuso en su visión. Miró al mono a los ojos e hizo una reverencia. El mono lo imitó con cortesía. De su cráneo en forma de cuenco cayó un líquido que se desparramó en el suelo. El mono se desmayó.

-Hagrid, el kappa que faltaba.- dijo Lupin llevando con un wingardium el ser hacia el guardabosques. Hagrid se frotó las manos.

-Um…eh…creo que ya están todos.- dijo consultando la lista.

-¿Cuántos son? – preguntó Lupin sonriente.

-¿Puedo irme ya?- Snape estaba malhumorado.

Hagrid ignoró a Severus y contó los animales que iban a soltar en la prueba.

-Pues…unos…setenta, u ochenta, creo.

Snape puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Cómo cuántos tocarán por alumno?- siguió Lupin

-Pues…si consiguen hacerlo bien….y esconderse cuando toque…veinte o así…- dijo al fin sonriente.

Snape bufó y salió de la cueva a paso rápido. ¿De verdad creían que esos niñatos incompetentes iban a poder con todos esos…esos…ellos solos? Entendía que Dumbledore quisiera evitar más riesgos y que se prepararan para una guerra…pero veinte animales cada uno…incluso los veinte menos peligrosos….no lo conseguirían.

"Lo que significa que vamos a necesitar muchas luces rojas….urgh.."

Si fallaban o estaban en peligro, al igual que en la prueba de los tres magos, los alumnos lanzarían luces rojas con la varita. Pero eso significaba que los tendrían que ir a buscar. Y a Snape no le hacía ninguna gracia entrar y salir por el bosque prohibido cada dos por tres a por un estúpido alumno al que le entraba miedo. Si fuera por él, directamente no dejaría entrar a unos cuantos…bueno..a ninguno. Aunque si los mataban, tampoco le importaría. Y esta vez habían revisado el traslador del centro, el premio. No conducía a ninguna mansión del señor oscuro ni cosas por el estilo. Quien lo tocara aparecería en Hogwarts, justo en la entrada del bosque, donde esperarían los profesores. Todo parecía estar en orden….

" A menos que haya planes de última hora…" Snape miró de reojo la marca tenebrosa de su brazo. Nada. Porque no sabría qué hacer si de repente le llamaban en mitad de la estúpida prueba. Esperaba que no.

Meneó la cabeza disgustado y caminó hacia las mazmorras a terminar de preparar las pociones de ataque y curativas para el evento.

-¡Buenos días a todos! – Dumbledore hablaba sonriente a las caras que lo miraban desde abajo. Algunos estaban de pie. Muchos estaban sentados. La mayoría se habían tumbado en la hierba, intentando dormir cinco minutos más. - ¡Dentro de breves instantes comenzará el evento, que espero que os haga mejores, más listos y más fuertes de lo que ya sois! Espero que tengáis vuestras varitas preparadas y hayáis memorizado los hechizos correspondientes a la clase de animal que os toque. Recordad que las luces rojas solo funcionan una vez, nada de juegos. El primero que llegue al centro será el ganador y esta vez os aseguro que no hay nada que temer una vez llegado el final. Un profesor estará allí esperándoos.

Dumbledore bajó del estrado y se juntó con los demás profesores. Los alumnos se frotaban los brazos, hacía frío y estaban nerviosos. Eran las seis de la mañana.

Cuando la prueba iba a dar comienzo al fin, faltaban dos alumnos.

-Ya voy yo – se ofreció inusitadamente Snape.

Estaba harto de esos dos.

Harry estaba durmiendo tranquilamente sobre algo suave y cálido. Y no querría despertar por nada del mundo. A Draco le pasaba otro tanto, aunque era él quien estaba debajo de Harry.

Snape los miraba ladeando la cabeza. Movió la varita y en un segundo una bolsa de aire explotó, resonando por la habitación.

Harry y Draco se despertaron al unísono, incorporándose. Se miraron, parpadearon, miraron a Snape, se taparon.

-Un … minuto. ¡Moveos!- Snape los sacó de la cama con un expelliarmus y no les quitó la vista de encima mientras se vestían rápidamente, pero con torpeza, debido al lazo mágico. El profesor de pociones se preguntaba cuándo le daría a Albus por quitárselo. A lo mejor lo que pasaba era que no se acordaba del hechizo para quitarlo. Si, debía ser eso. No sería la primera vez.

" Pero qué estúpido es…"

Cuando Draco y Harry estuvieron vestidos, varita en mano, se quedaron frente a Snape, parados, como esperando una orden. No sabían qué era lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué hacéis ahí parados¡La prueba, imbéciles¡Salid al bosque, ya!

En cuanto lo dijo, se acordaron y salieron corriendo de allí. Severus quería estrangularlos pero se contentó pensando que algún animal lo haría por él.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, todos los estaban esperando. Harry y Draco se sonrojaron y se pusieron al final de la fila.

-Bien – dijo Dumbledore. Se había subido a un tronco esta vez.- Ahora que estáis todos, tengo que daros una noticia de última hora. Se nos ha ocurrido que, para saber que de verdad os habéis enfrentado a los animales, deberéis traer una prueba de cada uno de ellos. – Dumbledore sonrió- Y ahora, comenzad a entrar al bosque. Tendréis un tiempo ilimitado, días, noches. Claro que, cuando salgáis solo habrán pasado unas cuantas horas. Buscad comida, refugio. En resumen. Sobrevivid.

Y señaló la masa arbórea con la mano.

Todos los alumnos se observaron los unos a los otros. Definitivamente el viejo se debía haber vuelto loco. Harry y Draco se miraron. ¿Lo había dicho de verdad?

Poco a poco, los alumnos fueron entrando despacio al bosque. Como habían dicho anteriormente, el bosque estaba un poco cambiado. Más que nada porque en cuanto alguien entraba, automáticamente se encontraba en otro sitio. Así, los alumnos que estaban detrás de los primeros, se quedaban estupefactos al ver desaparecer a sus compañeros antes de internarse en lo profundo del bosque. Además, cada uno aparecía en un sitio totalmente distinto. Cuando Draco y Harry advirtieron esto, los dos se preguntaron a la vez qué les pasaría a ellos. Si cada uno aparecía en un lugar totalmente opuesto¿se rompería el lazo mágico que los ataba? Y aún más importante¿querían ellos que se rompiera? Tal vez fuera porque Dumbledore no quería romperlo o porque en sus corazones ellos no querían estar separados, pero la cuestión es que, cuando cruzaron los primeros árboles y sintieron que el paisaje se deformaba y cambiaba a su alrededor, aparecieron juntos, al otro lado.

Severus Snape suspiró. Él tampoco sabía si el lazo se iba a romper. Al parecer Dumbledore no quería que hicieran esto solos. Aun así…

-Albus. No creo que sea justo para los demás alumnos.- le dijo al director cuando estuvo a su lado. – Lo de Malfoy y Potter. Ellos serán dos. Tienen ventaja.

-¿De verdad crees eso, Severus? – los ojillos de Dumbledore brillaban con una sonrisa. Snape no lo soportaba.- Yo creo que es justamente al contrario. Están atados, no pueden moverse con libertad. Yo pienso que les será mucho más difícil que a los demás. Sobre todo si no aprenden a cooperar mutuamente.

Snape estuvo a punto de decirle que Malfoy y Potter sabían cooperar perfectamente, sobre todo por la noche. Pero se contuvo porque unas chispas rojas salieron del bosque. Gruñó y caminó hacia los árboles, apostando que sería Longbottom el que acababa de pedir ayuda. Al llegar, descubrió su error. No era Neville, sino Goyle. Había aparecido en un lugar húmedo con largos y delgados árboles y apuntaba aterrorizado a un mono con agua en la cabeza. Severus pensó que seguro que era el mismo kappa que había neutralizado esa mañana. Frunciendo el ceño miró con odio al estúpido Slytherin. Goyle al verle, se puso detrás de él. Con los ojos en blanco, Severus se limitó a sacarlo de allí. No iba a dejar que continuara la prueba, ni siquiera aunque fuera de su propia casa.

Hacía calor. Y la arena se les metía en los ojos y la nariz. Habían aparecido en un paisaje desértico, al lado de un gran río. A su alrededor las dunas de arena se erguían hasta dibujar sombras extrañas en el suelo. A la orilla del río había juncos y helechos. El cielo estaba despejado. Y todo estaba silencioso, excepto algún que otro chapoteo en el agua.

Draco intentaba poner en marcha su cerebro, pero no recordaba dónde se suponía que debían hallarse. Tampoco si debían esperar el peligro de fuera o de dentro.

-Parece Egipto – dijo Harry, que se había acordado de repente de la foto que Ron le había enseñado una vez. En efecto, a lo lejos, se veían unas formas picudas que sobresalían y rajaban el cielo. Parecían pirámides.

Inmediatamente los ojos se Draco se abrieron. Su mente acababa de hacer todas las conexiones posibles. Si estaban justamente ahí, al lado del río….

-Potter – susurró mientras tiraba de Harry hacia la duna más cercana.– Potter¿qué animales son los más famosos en Egipto?

Harry le miró mientras se escondían tras la duna. Echó un vistazo a Draco, que estaba empezando a levantar una ceja y luego miró hacia el río.

-Cocodrilos …hipopótamos….- dijo titubeando. Entonces recordó algo acerca de una bestia que era justamente una mezcla entre esos dos…un crisol de cocodrilo, hipopótamo y león. Y además recordó que fue ese día cuando a Draco le dio la jaqueca. – Lo recuerdo – susurró Harry. Draco suspiró aliviado y siguió mirando hacia el río. Pero no salía nada de él.

Al cabo de una hora ya empezaban a cansarse. El río estaba quieto y el sol empezaba a descender. Como hacía tanto calor se habían quitado las túnicas y las corbatas. Draco llevaba la camisa desabrochada. Pero en ningún momento habían dejado de mirar el río.

Mientras el sol bajaba, empezó a hacer frío.

Y entonces, los helechos y juncos donde habían estado al principio, se movieron. Draco y Harry contuvieron la respiración. El animal había estado ahí todo el tiempo, al parecer, acechando. Pero igual que ellos, se había cansado de esperar. Así, al atardecer, había salido de su escondrijo, dispuesto a buscar alguna presa.

Draco se maldijo asimismo. ¡Pues claro! Recordó lo que había leído sobre el Amemmait: que acechaba entre juncos y helechos. En ningún sitio ponía que no pudiera estar tanto tiempo fuera del agua. Por Merlín¡si era mitad león…! Cogió a Harry con fuerza y vio que ya tenía su varita en mano. Por primera vez, notó que la expresión del Gryffindor había cambiado. Ya no se le veía despistado ni desconcertado. Su mirada estaba fija en la criatura y sus ojos despedían determinación. Tal vez no se acordara de qué animal era ni de qué hechizos componer, pero Draco supo que si le decía que atacaran, él lo haría.

Así que le susurró sin quitar la vista del Amemmait, que en ese momento se movía, olisqueando el lugar.

-Si es una mezcla de animales muggles, debe tener sus instintos. ¿Has leído algo acerca de ellos?

Por un instante Harry abrió mucho los ojos al sentir el aliento de Draco en su oído. Después, sin cambiar de expresión, pensó. Y recordó.

-Sólo recuerdo que para huir de los cocodrilos había que correr en zigzag. Les cuesta mucho dar la vuelta. De los hipopótamos…que a nadie se le ocurra ir en barco a las cinco de la mañana. Es cuando cazan. Y de los leones…que más nos vale no acercarnos.

-Bien. – Draco asintió. El ser estaba empezando a levantar la cabeza y miraba hacia los lados.- Harry, si es mitad león y cocodrilo, debe tener un olfato muy desarrollado. Sabe que estamos aquí y seguramente…mierda, ya viene. Va hacia tu derecha. Sígueme, vamos a rodear la duna. Bien, así, despacio….escúchame. Lánzale el Lybros para saber qué aura tiene. Yo miraré sus elementos…aunque supongo que casi todo será agua. En cuanto lo hagamos, descubrirá nuestra posición. Así que, haz lo que me has dicho, muévete en zigzag. Sube a la duna si es preciso.

-¿Qué? Pero…¿ y tú¿Qué vas a…?

-¡AHORA, POTTER!

Harry miró y consiguió localizar al animal en una milésima de segundo. Lo que le bastó a Draco para recordar que estaban atados aún por el lazo mágico. Y que entonces, no podían correr en direcciones opuestas. Al esquivar los colmillos de la bestia, subieron a la duna. El animal mitad león mitad cocodrilo mitad hipopótamo, los siguió.

-¡Lánzaselo, Potter!

Harry miró al ser a los ojos y le apuntó con la varita. No le gustaban sus dientes. Nada de nada.

-¡Lybros!

Rojo, azul, verde. Harry lo tradujo en su cabeza: fuerza, pensamiento, maldad. Lo que más había era rojo. Aunque también bastante azul. El verde era el propio de los cocodrilos, un animal de cacería. Nada más. Así que tenían que tener cuidado porque era bastante inteligente…¿y qué reptil no lo era?

Aún con esa información, que Harry ya había supuesto, no sabían nada. ¿Qué más podían…?

-¡Elementus!

No ocurría nada. Draco volvió a intentarlo. El Ammemait saltó y llegó hasta la duna. Harry y Draco corrieron en zigzag peligrosamente hacia la siguiente duna. Al ser parecía que le costaba seguirles.

-¡No lo entiendo!- dijo Draco frustrado.- ¡El hechizo no funciona!

Harry tragó saliva. No sabía mucho de esas cosas aunque….

-Tal vez funciona como el Accio. Debes decir el nombre de lo que quieres antes.

Draco lo miró sorprendido porque no se le hubiera ocurrido eso antes. Buscó al ser, que ya llegaba donde estaban y apuntó.

-¡Elementus Amemmait¡Amemmait Elementus!

Nada.

Harry iba a dar ánimos a Draco, pero este negó con la cabeza. Se le había ocurrido algo.

-Su nombre…- murmuró el rubio- su nombre verdadero…

El amemmait ya subía por la duna. Tenía la boca abierta y sus ojos eran rojos. A Harry le recordaba a Voldemort con peluca.

-¡Archomammalia crocopotamus Elementus! – dijo Draco. Era un logro acordarse de todo eso. Pero no sirvió de nada. El Amemmait iba a llegar enseguida. Corrieron, se cayeron, subieron a la siguiente duna.

-¡Ese estúpido licántropo¡Seguro que se olvidó de algo!- Draco estaba muy tenso. Quería lanzarle aunque fuera un hechizo, pero no sabía qué efecto tendría en el ser…tal vez hasta le daba fuerzas.

-Draco…- Harry se habia esforzado mucho en pensar.

-¿Qué?- Draco le miró malhumorado.

-Alomejor…no es un amemmait.

-¿Cómo no va a serlo¿Lo has mirado bien¡Mestizo de cocodrilo, león e hipopótamo¿Qué más puede….? Oh…- Draco se calló. Tal vez era simplemente…pero eso era una chorrada. O quizá no.- Tal vez es un derivado del ammemmait…en ese caso…¡Makara Elementus! No…tampoco. Vale, solo queda uno, si tampoco ocurre nada pienso lanzarle un avada.

-Draco…

-¡Kalamakara Elementus!

Esta vez la varita de Draco brilló. Para su sorpresa el color era amarillo, azul, rojo. Pero…eso quería decir...Draco miró al cielo. El sol se estaba poniendo. Bajó la vista hacia el animal, que se esforzaba como nunca por llegar a la cima.

-Claro…- dijo el rubio al fin- el azul es porque está también en el agua, pero si es amarillo y rojo, entonces…

Luz. Sol y calor.- terminó Harry. Draco le miró asintiendo.- Lo que quiere decir que si le hechizamos con calor solo conseguiremos darle fuerzas. Y con la luz pasa lo mismo. Entonces….

-Entonces podemos esperar a que se haga de noche, pero me temo que en ese caso volverá al agua, como su parte de hipopótamo. Así que no nos queda más remedio que un hechizo de oscuridad. ¿Sabes hacer globos de oscuridad, Potter?

-No.

-Tsk. Mierda. Yo no recuerdo cómo se hacían. Entonces necesitaremos una poción de…

-De ceguera.- dijo Harry. Inmediatamente tras de ellos se oyó un PLOP y una marmita de poción se materializó al instante, justo cuando la criatura llegó a la cima. Inmediatamente Draco le arrojó el líquido a los ojos. La criatura rugió y cayó hacia atrás, removiéndose.

-Vamos – dijo Draco. Harry lo miró, asustado. ¿No se podían ir ya? Pero el rubio sólo se acercó lo suficiente al ser como para arrancarle un pelo de la melena. En ese momento el ser desapareció y notaron que el mundo empezaba a deformarse de nuevo.

Lupin se acercó a Severus. Estaba un poco agotado. A su alrededor ya había siete chicos eliminados, de distintas casas.

-¿Cuántas pociones han usado ya?- preguntó el licántropo.

-Te tengo que dar la enhorabuena, Lupin. Debes de dar unas clases excelentes, o, por el contrario, pésimas. Las pociones de casi todos se están gastando a una velocidad alarmante. Intentan usar más de una para cada animal. Nada de hechizos. ¿No te parece extraño?

Lupin lo miró angustiado. Parpadeó. Miró a ambos lados sin saber qué hacer y al final se sentó en el suelo.

-No lo entiendo…pero…si los hechizos eran muy fáciles.

Remus Lupin parecía agotado.

Severus tuvo la tentación de largarse e irse de allí, dejándolo tirado y pensando en lo malísimo profesor contra artes oscuras que era….pero decidió que no le apetecía bajar a las mazmorras para que sus alumnos eliminados le asaltaran y empezaran a quejarse. Así que se sentó con él. Lupin lo miró con sorpresa.

-No creo que sea todo culpa tuya. Bueno, casi todo si, pero….- Severus miró fijamente a Lupin durante un instante- ¿Les dijiste que habia que decir exactamente el nombre de la criatura o derivado?

Lupin abrió la boca y la cerró de par en par. Gimió y cayó de espaldas sobre la hierba.

-Supongo que eso es un "no"…- susurró Severus. Y debía serlo, porque en ese instante tres luces rojas más aparecieron en el cielo. El profesor de pociones gruñó y cuando Lupin iba a levantarse, lo frenó con una mano.- Déjalo, ya voy yo. Si quieren rendirse, primero tendrán que dar explicaciones precisas….

Remus vio cómo Severus se alejaba y por su mente cruzaron dos pensamientos. El primero que Severus parecía más amable de lo normal con él y el segundo… que no le gustaría estar en el lugar de esos chicos cuando Snape posara su fría mirada sobre ellos.

-Creo que estamos en el mismo sitio.

-Harry miraba a su alrededor con desaprobación. Seguían en el desierto. Aunque esta vez no había dunas, sino rocas, acantilados y precipicios. Pero aún así, todos ellos tenían el mismo color parduzco de la arena del desierto. ¿Habría funcionado mal la aparición?

-Crees muchas cosas, la mitad de las cuales son estúpidas.

Harry miró a Draco con el ceño fruncido. El rubio se estaba quitando el polvo de la túnica y resoplaba. A él tampoco parecía agradarle el paisaje que veía.

-No es culpa mía que nos hayan tocado todas las pruebas del desierto¿vale? – dijo Harry aún mirando al rubio. Draco le devolvió la mirada levantando una ceja.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Solo digo que no es el mismo lugar, hace más frío.

-En el desierto suele hacer frío por la noche. Idiota.- añadió Harry.

Draco fue a protestar, pero un rugido le hizo callar. Ambos chicos sacaron sus varitas y levantaron los brazos, apuntando a la oscuridad. Pero sólo vieron el mismo acantilado que les recibiera, con la misma luna, brillando por entre las rocas. Aún así, los dos lo habían oído.

-Oye, Potter.

-Qué

-Vamos hacia las rocas

-… de ahí es donde viene el sonido.

-… hay que buscar refugio.

Y Draco tiró de Harry hacia allí. Harry le siguió. Cuando al fin llegaron a tocar la pared, se quedaron en silencio, escuchando. Nada.

-Malfoy, vamos a dar un rodeo a ver si lo vemos.

Draco lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. En parte porque lo hubiese llamado por su apellido y en parte porque no le apetecía nada enfrentarse a otro animal peligroso. Aún así, no tuvo más remedio que seguir al moreno, pues el lazo tiraba de ellos.

Después de dar toda la vuelta a la roca, varita en mano, no encontraron a ningún animal…pero sí una cueva. Se pararon antes de entrar, mirándose. Ya no había nada de luz, pero la luna alumbraba el lugar. Harry le señaló con la cabeza el interior de la cueva y avanzó hacia allí. Draco, con los ojos como platos, no se movió.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora, Malfoy?- siseó Harry malhumorado.

-No me llames Malfoy – replicó el rubio dolido. Se miraron. Harry suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

-Está bien. Draco¿qué te pasa ahora?

-No quiero entrar ahí. Seguro que está el maldito bicho dentro.

-Bueno, a eso venimos. – Harry se estaba impacientando.

-Pero… es de noche, no se ve nada.

Harry parpadeó. Observó bien al rubio.

-Malfoy¿estás asustado?- dijo en tono burlón.

Draco frunció el ceño.

-Estúpido Potter, es sólo que….que…

-¿Qué?

-…yo….¡a nadie le gustaría entrar en la guarida de una bestia de noche!

Draco estaba un poco rojo y respiraba acaloradamente. Como el moreno lo estaba mirando asombrado, le dio la espalda y fijó la vista en la luna.

Harry notó que la mano de Draco temblaba.

-Te da miedo la oscuridad.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron de par en par. Se dio la vuelta para encarar a Harry, pero el moreno no se estaba riendo. Lo miraba solo sorprendido. Draco desvió los ojos hacia el suelo.

-Me da miedo…cuando…cuando no se lo que hay.

Harry meditó esa respuesta y recordó lo que Lupin le dijera en tercer curso.

-Bueno, si supieras que dentro de esa cueva hay, no se, una manticora, entonces¿vendrías?

-¿Una mantícora¿Y por qué una mantícora¿Es que has visto algo?

-Calla y escucha: si supieras lo que hay dentro, no tendrías miedo¿verdad?

Draco tragó saliva, la verdad era que no estaba muy seguro.

-Supongo que no.

-Vale, eso solo significa que tienes miedo de lo desconocido. Lupin me dijo que yo tenia miedo del miedo mismo. Simplemente, nuestro subconsciente busca temer algo, algo que no está. Ahora piensa, si dentro de la cueva no hay nada, entonces tener miedo sería estúpido¿no?

Draco lo miró atónito. Después miró la cueva, luego a Harry. Se mordió los labios.

-¿Y si está ahí?

-Draco. Es un animal. No es un dementor, ni Voldemort…oh, perdona. Venga. Además, estamos juntos¿verdad? – Harry le apretó la mano y sonrió.

El rubio apretó también su mano y suspiró.

-Está bien, vamos allá.- dijo titubeando.

Harry sonrió y se encaminaron hacia el interior de la cueva. Por el camino pensó en lo extraño que era el rubio. Hacia menos de una hora se habia enfrentado a una especie de cocodrilo y le habia arrancado hasta pelos de la cabellera, pero en ese momento estaba terriblemente asustado porque no sabía lo que había en una cueva. Harry pensó que si habia algo probablemente se asustarían los dos, pero que, después de eso, hasta el rubio reaccionaría bien. Después de todos esos años pensando que era un completo cobarde, resultaba que lo único que pasaba era que tenía miedo a la oscuridad.

Al entrar a la cueva, hicieron lumos con las varitas y caminaron con cuidado, pero pasados unos minutos de inspección y aparte de unos cuantos huesos, no había nada.

-¿Ves? No pasaba nada, aquí no está.

-Seguro que es su guarida. Volverá. – dijo Draco obcecado.

-Bueno, pues entonces….- pero Harry no terminó la frase porque tuvo que bostezar. De repente estaba muy cansado.- Mmmm…oye…¿y si dormimos un poco?- dijo y se sentó, apoyándose contra la pared del fondo. Draco cayó de culo con él.

-¿Pero tú estás loco¿Y si viene?

Pero Harry ya se estaba acurrucando contra la pared. Murmuró algo acerca de hacer un hechizo protector….algo así como "hazlo tú que yo no sé". Draco arrugó los labios, pero no dijo nada. Se concentró y dijo el único hechizo que sabía para impedir el paso sin puertas. Después, un poco más tranquilo, pero aún alerta, se acercó a Harry y dejó reposar la cabeza sobre su hombro.

" No debo dormirme, sólo descansar…no debo dormir…" estuvo pensando toda la noche…hasta que se durmió.

Sobre las cuatro de la mañana estaban los dos como troncos. Y si Draco hubiese estado más lúcido, se habría dado cuenta de que el hechizo de protección que puso, era sólo para invasores, es decir, para los que vivían fuera de la cueva y quisieran entrar. Pero no para los que ya vivían allí.

Draco estaba en esa parte del sueño en el que sueñas despierto, o estás despierto y soñando…la cuestión es que alguno de sus sentidos slytherianos lo puso sobre aviso y, aunque estaba en ese momento muy bien, abrazado a Harry, su mente le decía que abriera de una puñetera vez los ojos, y así lo hizo. Justo cuando estaba amaneciendo. Y al principio no sabía lo que veía, porque la cabeza de mujer que lo miraba, lo hacía sin ninguna expresión, así que en la mente de Draco no saltó la alarma…hasta que se dio cuenta de que esa mujer tenía cuerpo de león.

Inmediatamente levantó la varita y gritó un expelliarmus. Ante el brusco movimiento, Harry se despertó, al tiempo de ver y oír rugir a la esfinge y levantó su varita también. La criatura enseñó los dientes. Se había asustado un poco, nada más. Cuando hubo retrocedido un par de pasos, se quedó mirando con curiosidad a los chicos.

Y así estuvieron, en silencio, varios minutos. Hasta que la esfinge habló.

-" Diversos tamaños y muchos colores;

redondos, cuadrados, ovalados;

salimos de quien nos da la vida;

a muchos se la quitamos.

Más en este momento, lo que tienes que decir

es nuestro color, cuando somos de un reptil

Nuestro mundo no está en tierra;

aunque podamos reptar;

tampoco tenemos alas;

mas somos largas como el cielo;

dinos pues de qué color y de quién

somos, aventurero. "

Harry y Draco se miraron estupefactos. ¿Qué narices quería decir eso?

Antes de que pudieran contestar, la serpiente puso otro enigma, ya que eran dos. Este era más corto.

-"Vivo en el fuego, pero no me quemo,

hielo el lugar, pero no soy hielo.

Si me hieres mi sangre es mala para ti

y sólo con el cerdo me podrás combatir."

Cuando vieron que la esfinge callaba y se sentaba, respiraron hondo y se miraron. Por supuesto, eran adivinanzas, así que tendrían que acertar. Y si Harry había leído bien, las esfinges no tenían mucha paciencia…además ésta se había interpuesto justo entre la puerta y ellos.

Draco repitió para sí los enigmas, intentando buscar una respuesta, pero cuando llegaba alguna, se le escapaba. De repente notó que Harry se acercaba a la criatura. Casi se le salta el corazón.

-¡Potter!

-Chss…calla.- Harry se acercó a la esfinge, que le miró con curiosidad.- Eh…esfinge. Si conseguimos acertar las dos adivinanzas….¿nos dejarás coger uno de tus pelos?

La esfinge parpadeó. Nunca le habían pedido algo así. Pero parecía divertido, así que asintió, sonriendo malignamente.

-" Dos padres y dos hijos salieron de caza. Lograron abatir tres liebres y se llevaron una cada uno a su casa. ¿Cómo fue esto posible?"

Draco miró a Harry con los labios fruncidos. Había hecho que les pusiera otra adivinanza. Cuando iba a replicarle (pues esta última adivinanza era muy extraña), Harry le tapó la boca con la mano.

-Déjame responder a esta última…es…

-No. – dijo la esfinge.- La última pregunta es para los dos. Deberéis responder los dos. Y no puedes decírselo.

Harry tragó saliva y miró a Draco.

-Bueno, tampoco era tan difícil…¿verdad?

-Pero…¿puedo ayudarle a que piense en ella?- preguntó Harry con carita inocente.

La esfinge entrecerró los ojos y no dijo nada.

Harry se llevó a Draco un poco aparte.

-Bien, Draco, piensa.

-¡Ya estaba pensando, Potter! – le espetó el rubio quitándose su mano de la boca- Pero es una pregunta ridícula. No pueden llevarse a casa uno cada uno si cazaron tres y ellos eran cuatro.

-¿Entonces? – Harry le miraba apremiante.

-E…entonces….¿cazaron más?

Harry abrió mucho los ojos, negando.

Draco gruñó.

-No lo entiendo. Como no partieran la liebre…

Un gruñido de la esfinge les llegó por respuesta.

-A ver, Draco, piensa que esos personajes podríais ser tú, Lucius y…

Esta vez la esfinge rugió muy alto.

Harry se encogió.

-Creo que no puedo darte más pistas.

Draco asintió, pensativo. De todas formas ya le había dado una pista. Había dicho "y", que se solía poner al terminar una frase, lo que quería decir que, después de ese "y" sólo había una persona más, aparte del hijo y el padre. Pero entonces no eran cuatro….. claro, eso era lo que estaba diciendo Potter. Cazaron tres liebres y se las llevaron una cada uno….porque eran tres. Pero si eran dos hijos y dos padres, entonces…pero no podía ser.

Draco suspiró y volvió a pensar en el acertijo. Cada vez tenían menos tiempo y aún quedaban otros dos.

-Veamos – pensó- si yo soy hijo de mi padre y luego está Lucius que es hijo, digo, que es mi padre, entonces…..espera. Tal vez….Lucius sí que es hijo, pero del abuelo Abraxas…

¿Podría ser eso? Miró a Harry y asintió. Ya sabía la respuesta. Se pusieron de pie mirando a la esfinge.

-¿A la vez? – preguntó a Harry. Harry asintió.

Y dijeron al mismo tiempo la respuesta.

-Solo había tres personas: el hijo, su padre, (que era también hijo de su propio padre, y éste mismo), el abuelo del primero.

Esperaron ansiosos y temerosos la respuesta de la esfinge. Esta los observó durante unos segundos y gruñó un poco.

-Los otros dos.- demandó.- Uno cada uno. Si los hacéis mal, os comeré.

Harry y Draco se miraron y se apretaron la mano. Si habían podido con el primero, estos también los lograrían resolver.

Draco se pidió resolver el primero y Harry el segundo.

Y ahora tenéis que ayudar a Harry y a Draco a resolver los enigmas, porque sino la esfinge se los comerá. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Fácil (sonrisa maliciosa) todo lo tenéis en los capítulos anteriores, con todos esos bichos que os he puesto. Hala, encontrad la respuesta si queréis que sigan vivos.

Besos.

KAWORU

AURAS TIPOS

Roja: fuerza Fuego- Rojo

Rosa: protección Agua- Azul

Azul: pensamiento Aire - Morado

Verde: maldad Metal- Gris

Amarillo: espiritual Madera- Marrón

Morada: normal Tierra- Naranja

Luna- plateado

Sol- amarillo


	10. Quien

**Nemesis Crow**: serpiente marina

**Thyia Anónimo**: huevos de serpiente marina

Dios, el último capítulo es del año pasado…ugh…lo siento mucho. El problema de hacer fics es que luego no sabes cómo continuarlos. Por eso, si notáis que el estilo cambia…bueno, también habré cambiado yo. Hay cosas que pasan, otras que no pasan, en fin, la vida es así, no lo puedes tener todo planeado¿verdad?

(DIARIO: punto número 1: poner al día los fics y dejar de escribir una vez al año. XD)

"No intentes cambiar a Draco, no funcionará."

Harry parpadeó. ¿Por qué recordaba las palabras de Nott en ese momento? Hacía ya dos días…o no. Y Draco le había dicho que Nott era un estúpido. Harry también lo pensaba. Pero lo de cambiar a Draco… él no intentaba cambiarle. Bueno, sí. Quería que fuese como él, como Harry. Quería que fuese…mejor…mejor persona, más comprensivo, más…¿Gryffindor? Así que al final tal vez Nott tuviese razón. Después de todo¿quién era él, Harry Potter, para cambiar la personalidad de alguien? Porque, claro, algunas cosas que él pensaba que estaban mal, a lo mejor simplemente Draco las veía de otra forma y, entonces, entonces…¿no era eso actuar de forma egoísta? Y acaso¿no le gustaba Draco precisamente por lo que era? Tal vez, tal vez no. La verdad era que no sabía exactamente por qué le gustaba. ¿Y si Nott decía la verdad? Podría ser que, como estaban atados, su inconsciente hubiese tomado las riendas y haber decidido que la mejor forma de convivir con alguien a quien odiabas era hacer que te enamoraras de él y así te dejaban en paz.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. No, eso era una auténtica gilipollez. Pero parecía lógico. Al menos…en su caso.

Suspiró y su aliento formó nubecillas de vapor en el frío de la noche. Miró hacia arriba, hacia las estrellas que se colaban por el agujero del techo de ese castillo en ruinas que habían encontrado. La noche era preciosa. Y le tocaba a él estar de guardia, así que pensaba disfrutarla. Aunque después de los nervios con lo de los acertijos, la verdad era que necesitaba echar una siestecita… al final habían acertado los dos, sin necesidad de la ayuda del otro. Harry había visto ya bastantes salamandras como para saber que eran de fuego y recordaba haber oído hablar una noche a Draco sobre las serpientes marinas. Si, esa parte se la había proporcionado Neville y decía que las serpientes no ponían huevos. Cuando le dijeron las respuestas, la esfinge había rugido tanto que las paredes de la cueva se tambalearon y Draco estuvo a punto de echarle una maldición. Pero al final la criatura sonrió y dejó que Harry le arrancara un pelo de la melena. Enseguida tuvieron de nuevo la sensación de traslación a otro lugar y esta vez habían aparecido en una especie de montaña boscosa con un castillo medio destruido en la cima. Y como no parecía haber nada más que ellos a kilómetros, subieron a refugiarse. Una vez allí buscaron la criatura que se suponía les tocaría hacer frente, pero el lugar estaba desierto por completo. Estuvieron explorando todo el lugar, durante el resto del día, pero ni siquiera encontraron de qué alimentarse. Mucho menos criaturas. A no ser que contaran las arañas que vivían en las enormes telarañas del techo. Pero nada. Ni un solo ser vivo, ni un solo ruido (y esto sí que era extraño). Y ya por fin, cuando las estrellas se podían vislumbrar, comenzaron a ver lo que parecían murciélagos, volando alrededor del castillo, que por lo demás, seguía igual de tranquilo.

Harry miró a su alrededor de nuevo. Al principio el sitio le había dado miedo (hasta que vio los enormes agujeros en la pared, y, por alguna razón, se tranquilizó) pero Draco había dicho que se parecía a su casa cuando los elfos domésticos estaban indispuestos (eso quiere decir cuando recibían tantas palizas que no podían avanzar ni un paso) Por supuesto, Harry sabía que lo decía solo para infundirse valor. Le había apretado la mano al entrar y tenía la varita en ristre, preparado para todo. Hasta que no hubieron explorado todo el lugar, no bajó la guardia. Y ahora dormía plácidamente a su lado, aún agarrado a su mano. Harry sonrió y se acercó a él, acariciándole la mejilla. Cuando dormía era como más le gustaba. Y no sólo porque estuviese callado.

-¿Mh?- Draco abrió los ojos.

-Nada. Sigue durmiendo.

-¿Me has despertado por "nada"?

Harry suspiró.

-¿Quieres callarte y volverte a dormir?

Pero en vez de eso, Draco se enderezó y se sentó contra la pared.

-No puedo dormir.

-¿Pero qué dices? Si parecías un angelito hace un momento- dijo Harry soltando una risita. Draco levantó una ceja.

-Calla, Potter – dijo intentando parecer enfadado. Pero se notaba que también intentaba sonreír.- Lo que ocurre es que… hay demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza.

Harry asintió. Él también había estado dándole vueltas. ¿Qué iba a pasar con ellos dos?

Draco alzó la vista para ver las estrellas.

-Merlín…si alguien me hubiese dicho en primero que ahora estaría atado aquí contigo, en esta situación, me habría reído en su cara.

Harry no dijo nada. Se preguntaba qué sería exactamente esa "situación". ¿Qué pensaba de verdad Draco de él¿Qué sentía? Y, si alguna vez conseguían desatarse¿volverían al punto de partida?

-Supongo que si tu padre se enterara, te mataría.- dijo Harry por decir algo.

Draco le miró con los ojos abiertos.

-No.-dijo- Nos mataría a los dos. Literalmente, Potter.

Harry sonrió con pena. Draco parecía triste.

-Lucius no es un mal padre.- dijo de pronto.- Siempre me ha dado lo que quería. Desde que era pequeño, él ha cuidado de mí y me ha enseñado a comportarme como un Malfoy. Yo …- un rictus de lucha apareció en su cara, como si le costara decirlo- quiero a mi padre. Pero él solo consideraría eso como una debilidad. Quiere que sea fuerte, inteligente e insensible, como él. Pero yo sé la verdad. Todos los Malfoy somos desgraciados.- esto último lo dijo apenas susurrando. Harry arrugó el entrecejo y le cogió la mano.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque si queremos conservar el apellido, y eso conlleva a ser todo lo que un Malfoy debe ser, todo acaba siempre en matrimonios concertados, dinero, poder y… frío. Harry, en mi familia no hay afecto. Ya no. Puede que de pequeño, pero ahora…estar allí, con ellos es como estar en una enorme jaula con maniquíes que te ordenan cómo vestirte, qué hacer, cómo comportarte- Draco estaba empezando a dejar salir sus sentimientos- y sin embargo, yo los quiero. Es…ridículo.-sonrió con pesadumbre- Si supieran que su hijo se ha enamorado seguro que me desheredarían y cuando sepan que lo he hecho del Niño Que Vivió, entonces seguramente me matarán.

Hubo un silencio después de esas palabras. Al final Harry se tocó distraídamente la cicatriz y observó las estrellas.

-La primera vez que te ví me diste asco. – empezó Harry. Draco se giró furioso hacia él. Harry lo ignoró- Lo que vi fue un estúpido niño pijo con aires de superioridad, repelente, mimado, que me miraba como si fuera el rey del mundo. Te burlaste de Hagrid y de la casa Gryffindor, lo único que tenía yo en ese momento y encima después esperaras que te diera la mano y dejara a mis amigos.

Draco lo miró en silencio, pero estaba escuchándole. Harry sabía que lo hacía. Continuó.

-Después, durante todos estos años, has estado metiéndote con nosotros cada vez que podías y haciendo lo posible por dejar Gryffindor por los suelos. Claro que nosotros hemos intentado hacer lo mismo con Slytherin. Pero todas las veces que me has insultado o has intentado hechizarnos, lo has hecho tú mismo, eso sí, rodeado de guardaespaldas, pero aún así, eras tú quien lo hacía.- aquí Harry se volvió hacia Draco- Tu padre le dio un diario mortal a una niña de nueve años por el simple hecho de que no se atrevía a enfrentarse cara a cara con el señor Weasley. Se esconde bajo una máscara para torturar muggles y no es capaz de salir de una secta dirigida por un lunático desquiciado sin nariz. Sinceramente, Draco, creo que no os parecéis en nada. Bueno, puede ser que tengáis el instinto Malfoy de: Voy A Joder A La Gente Todo Lo Que Pueda, pero de ahí a que tú seas como él, te falta un buen trecho. No se, Draco. Los buenos modales no tienen que ir acompañados de saber esgrima siempre¿no? Puede haber diferencias…

Harry miró a Draco esperando ver su reacción. El rubio estaba sonriendo. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle por qué, notó una mano suave en su nuca y unos labios que se pegaban a los suyos. Se tensó por la sorpresa, pero después entreabrió un poco sus labios y se apretó más contra Malfoy. Notaba que su temperatura corporal estaba aumentando. Calor, bajo las frías estrellas que atravesaban el techo. Deseo, mientras sus manos rodeaban la cintura del rubio. Miedo a la prohibición, placer al retarla y en ese momento Harry pensó que si Draco le hacía algo, allí mismo, él se dejaría. El rubio pareció notarlo o simplemente por su cabeza no cabía una negativa, pues le desató la corbata al moreno de un tirón.

En ese momento oyeron un ruido de cristales rompiéndose.

Se separaron. Sus ojos se encontraron y la vergüenza de aquellos que nunca han llegado al final, pero que siempre lo han ansiado, se apoderó de sus mejillas. Harry se guardó la corbata en el bolsillo y se levantó, arrastrando a un Draco malhumorado tras él. ¿Por qué siempre pasaba algo?

Sin decir nada, ambos fueron, varita en alto, hacia donde provenía el ruido.

Llegaron a una sala vacía excepto por una pared que contenía el marco enorme de lo que debía haber sido un espejo. En el suelo había trozos de cristal.

-¿Los espejos se rompen solos?- preguntó Harry al aire. Draco ya estaba girando la cabeza y observando a su alrededor.

-No, Potter. Los espejos no tienen vida propia, pero las ruinas suelen tener mucha vida escondida.

Harry se giró junto con Malfoy. Se alejaron del espejo tan solo unos pasos, preparando en sus mentes los hechizos que encenderían las varitas para ver las auras.

Nada.

Silencio.

Estuvieron unos minutos así, hasta que Harry se giró de nuevo.

-Draco…

-Sshh…no hables.

-Pero es que…deberías ver esto.

-¿Q…?

Draco se giró hacia donde había estado el espejo roto. Ya no había cristales. Ni espejo. En su lugar había una especie de cómoda oscura con una cajita abierta. En su interior descansaba un mechón de cabello pulcramente recogido con hilo rojo.

Harry miró a Draco y al mechón. El rubio no dijo palabra alguna, pero lanzó el hechizo de detectar auras al mechón de cabello. El aura era roja, pero nada más.

-Si lo cogemos, podemos salir de aquí- Harry hizo además de cogerlo, Draco le detuvo.

-¿No te parece raro, Potter? La prueba resuelta, sin hacer nada.

-A lo mejor el bicho se ha muerto. Yo que sé, la cuestión es que está aquí¿no?

Harry quería irse de aquel lugar lo antes posible. No le gustaba ya y además sentía que algo no iba bien. Notaba que había alguien allí además de ellos y los fantasmas que él conocía se veían perfectamente, lo que quería decir que algo muy rápido y muy silencioso les estaba pidiendo amablemente que lo dejaran en paz.

-Vámonos.- dijo el moreno y cogió el mechón de pelo justo cuando Draco advirtió una sombra distinta a las demás. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. La sensación de traslación los envolvió. La oscuridad empezó a girar como una peonza desquiciada y de pronto estaban tirados en la hierba, de día. O al menos eso parecía.

A su alrededor solo había bosque¡pero qué bosque! Harry nunca había visto tantos árboles juntos. Y que fueran tan especiales. Se levantó con esfuerzo, ya que Draco parecía querer seguir sentado y fue hacia uno de los árboles. Su corteza brillaba y el árbol era de todos los colores que podía ser un árbol. Retiró la mano enseguida.

-Draco…esto…el árbol…

-Palpita. Ya. Están vivos.-dijo el rubio con un gruñido. Ya tenía la varita alzada.

-¿Qué ocurre? Si es un sitio precioso, mucho mejor que las ruinas. Y aquí hay luz.- aún así Harry sacó su varita.- ¿Draco?

-Hemos venido a parar al peor sitio de todos.- murmuró el rubio. Lanzó un hechizo de aura a su alrededor.

Harry creyó que el hechizo no había surtido efecto, los colores del lugar seguían siendo el mismo. Hasta que recordó lo que significaba el verde.

El castillo en ruinas del que acababan de trasladarse Harry y Draco, empezó a emborronarse. Poco a poco fue desapareciendo. Pero antes de eso, una sombra se acercó al lugar del traslado y tocó el aire como si buscara algo. Lo encontró y sonrió. Después se coló por la brecha del espacio y el tiempo y apareció en un lugar horroroso y lleno de luz, así que se escondió detrás de un árbol y espió desde allí a aquellos que se habían llevado parte de su ser.

- Severus.

Nadie contestó.

-Severus, si piensas ignorarme, al menos anda en la dirección correcta. Es por aquí.

Lupin suspiró y se dirigió al norte, según su brújula interna lobuna. Snape frunció el ceño y siguió al lobo, intentando aparentar que lo hacía porque él quería y no porque se hubiese perdido…que era exactamente lo que le había pasado.

Después de ver que, efectivamente, habían pasado los días de la prueba, que nadie había llegado al centro y que, mira por dónde, faltaban dos alumnos (¿quiénes serían?) MacGonagall decidió hacer una búsqueda por las distintas dimensiones que en ese momento estaban en el bosque. Dumbledore había escogido esos días justo para desaparecer, como siempre, justo cuando Severus le iba a preguntar amablemente por qué demonios no le habían comunicado (ni a él ni a nadie) que el espacio y el tiempo en los distintos lugares a los que se pasaba al entrar en el bosque, no era el mismo que en la vida real.

Gracias a (Severus nunca lo admitiría) los distintos profesores de Aritmancia y Astronomía ( y el maldito centauro de Artes Oscuras) habían conseguido dilucir lo que les habría ocurrido a los dos chicos que faltaban. En un principio, la prueba estaba hecha para pasar de uno en uno y había una posibilidad de uno entre un millón de que los alumnos se encontraran entre sí dentro del bosque, pero claro, habían olvidado el factor "lazo mágico" de Potter y Malfoy. Eran dos personas, por lo tanto el campo mágico que los teletransportaba de un lado a otro era más fuerte que el de los demás y "chupaba" más energía… que sacaba, por su parte, de los días y las horas de fuera. Con lo cual, los dos chicos podrían pasar una semana allí dentro, pero haber pasado un año fuera. Y como eso no estaba bien, según el Ministerio de Magia (no estaba bien que los alumnos perdieran clase) alguien debía ir a buscarlos y traerles de vuelta.

Severus había refunfuñado al principio. ¿Por qué no les dejaban a su aire? Seguramente Potter y Malfoy estarían retozando alegremente en algún lugar fantasioso rodeados de animalitos indefensos. No corrían ningún peligro. Animales, puafff.

Fue entonces cuando a los profesores se les ocurrió la maravillosa idea. Como había que traer a dos, pues entonces enviarían a dos. ¿Y qué mejores profesores que comprendieran la magia, las pociones, los hechizos y los animales que ellos? Hagrid se había ofrecido a ir, pero tampoco servía de mucho, así que decidieron que él y Lupin eran los más indicados. Severus había dicho que Minerva McGonagall entendía más de animales que él, pero la muy Gryffindor había contestado que sin duda alguna, Severus era el mejor profesor del colegio en lo referente a encontrar alumnos escondidos, pociones y otros artefactos y que además ya había tenido contacto con el lado oscuro, por lo tanto tenía que ir él. Lupin, según Severus, sólo lo acompañaba. La verdad era que él no sabía muy bien cómo efectuar el hechizo de auras tan bien como el lobo, que, en realidad no lo necesitaba.

Y allí estaban. Era un maldito paraje desolado, lleno de tierra y calor. Severus odiaba el calor, el sol y todo lo que no fuera negro. Odiaba la compañía de Lupin y su podrida manera de intentar ser condescendiente con él, odiaba estar allí buscando a Potter y Malfoy, pero por encima de todo, odiaba tener enfrente una esfinge de cinco metros sonriente y moviendo el rabito.

Jadeantes, sudorosos, terriblemente cansados y despeinados (para horror de Malfoy) se tumbaron sobre un terreno de tierra, ocultos por un tronco caído, en silencio.

-¿Tú los has visto?-jadeó Harry.

-No muy bien.

-Joder.

-Sí.

Se quedaron en silencio. De alguna manera sentían que llevaban más días de lo debido allí, aunque seguían en el mismo bosque en el que hacía una hora habían entrado. Un bosque precioso, un bosque lleno de árboles verdes, troncos marrones, suelos llenos de hojas de colorines…un jodido bosque de hadas. Justo lo que les faltaba.

-Potter.

-¿Qué?

Las hadas, o lo que fueran esa especie de bichos relucientes y chillones, que aparecían y desaparecían, les habían estado persiguiendo todo el rato, como un enjambre de avispas, hasta que se habían encontrado con otro grupo de seres como ellos (según le pareció a Harry) y se habían parado a pelear con ellos. El problema de las hadas es que se dejaban ver cuando querían. Lo que las hacía enemigos formidables e invisibles.

-¿Tú recuerdas lo que significaban los colores?

Harry intentó concentrarse. Había visto los colores, sí, pero no se acordaba de todos y eso significaba que no podía hacer nada con ellos.

Draco pareció leerle el pensamiento, porque tiró de su mano y empezó a escribir en el suelo. No se acordaba de todos.

AURAS TIPOS

Roja: fuerza Fuego- Rojo

Rosa: Agua- Azul

Azul: Aire -

Verde: maldad Metal- Gris

Amarillo: espiritual Madera-

Morada:

Tierra- Naranja

Luna-

Sol- amarillo

-No recuerdo para que servía el rosa, aunque tampoco he visto mucho por aquí.- murmuraba el rubio- ni el azul, ni el morado. Creo que algunos árboles eran morados…

Harry miró la lista y empezó a mover su dedo sobre la superficie de la tierra.

-La luna es plateada.-dijo muy seguro- el aire…es morado. La madera, obviamente debe ser marrón. El azul…- se acordó de Lupin y de Dumbledore, ambos rodeados de un azul eléctrico.- Pensamiento.

-Bien, eso significa que esos bichos no piensan mucho, pero que son tremendamente malignos. Y la mayoría eran rojos o morados…- leyó lo que había escrito Harry.- del fuego o del aire…

Harry se mordió el labio inferior. Fuego…sí. Tenía bastante calor. Allí, con él…

Draco prosiguió.

-Si encontráramos hadas del agua, tal vez…no sé. Tal vez también se nos echen encima.

Echarse encima. Sí, echarse encima de Draco…con agua…en una bañera…

Harry se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando en un momento como ese? Debía concentrarse. Concentrarse totalmente.

-Creo que deberíamos buscar un río o algo..- dijo el rubio pensativamente.

-Bésame.

-Y ya en el río supongo que las veremos, si es que se dejan ver y…¿qué has dicho?

-Que me beses.

-Potter, estás bajo un conjuro de hadas malignas.

-Me da igual. Bésame. Rápido. O explotaré.- Harry se abrazó a Draco, que ahogó un grito antes de caer boca arriba en el suelo, con Harry encima de él.

Severus daba golpecitos rítmicos con el pie, levantando polvo de arena roja. ¿Cuánto tiempo iban a estar así?

-Negro como las pesadillas que guarda, suave por fuera, afilado en su interior. Ten cuidado con lo que sueñas.

Lupin se rascó la oreja pensativo. Ya llevaban 99 adivinanzas. La maldita esfinge debía llevar siglos inventándoselas y para colmo solo eran sobre animales.

Al ver que el lobo no respondía, Severus se hartó y se acercó decidido al enorme ser.

-Tú. – dijo. La esfinge le miró sin decir nada. Lupin intentó retenerle, pero Severus se lo quitó de encima de un manotazo.- Las reglas hablan de una adivinanza, no de cien.

-No estabais invitados – respondió- 100 años. 100 adivinanzas. –se dirigió a Severus y le citó de nuevo la adivinanza de antes, pero Severus le hizo callar con la mano.

-Muy bien. Pero si acierto, tú haces lo que yo te diga.

La esfinge negó con la cabeza.

-Una adivinanza, un reto. Si aciertas, te dejo marchar, vivo, mortal. Negro como las pesadillas…

Severus soltó un bufido.

-¡Un Lethifod!

La esfinge parpadeó y antes de que pudiese decir algo, Severus empezó.

-¿Cómo se llama la calle donde vivo?

Lupin y la esfinge le miraron. Severus entrecerró los ojos. Era profesor de Pociones y llevaba toda la vida espantando a los alumnos. Él imponía sus reglas.

-Una adivinanza, un reto. Adivínalo o sé mi esclavo.

La esfinge gruñó. Podía negarse y comérselos, pero la verdad es que estaba harta de la soledad de ese paraje y podía ser divertido. ¿Cómo se llamaría la calle de ese mortal?¿Y qué sería una calle?

La criatura se sentó en el suelo y se rascó la cabeza con las patas, dispuesta a pensarse la respuesta.

Severus cogió a Lupin del brazo.

-Bien, vámonos.

-¿Qué? Severus, no podemos dejarla así, tiene que responder, son las re…

-Remus Lupin, las esfinges tardan siglos, literalmente, en pensarse las cosas. Le llevará cien años encontrar un sentido a la palabra calle y otros cien en inventar la primera respuesta. Además, solo sabe pensar en animales, así que empezará con nombres del tipo "elefante rosa carnívoro". Vámonos.

Y Lupin, un poco sorprendido por la audacia de Severus, le siguió.

-¿Cómo traspasamos la barrera sin algo que tenga el animal?- preguntó Lupin. Severus se paró en seco. Le miró.

-¿Quieres decir que no sabes cómo?

-Creí que tú lo sabías, Severus.

-¡No me tutees!

Lupin parpadeó.

-Perdón, profesor Snape.- contestó sin ninguna muestra de odio. Sabía contenerse y eso era algo de lo que estaba muy orgulloso. Aunque sabía perfectamente que era a causa de su incontrolada vida de lobo.

Snape se sentó en el suelo. Miró la esfinge, pronunció un "accio-pelo" y vio cómo unos mechones amarillentos volaban hacia él. Los dejó en el suelo sin tocarlos y miró a Lupin.

-Tres.-dijo Severus. Lupin asintió y empezó a contar. A la de tres, los dos tocaron los pelos. No pasó nada.

-Lo sabía.- murmuró Severus.

Estaban atrapados.


	11. Hadas

Las dos seelie miraban divertidas el resultado de su hechizo. Flotaban en el aire, unos metros por encima de las cabezas de los dos chicos que se revolvían entre las hojas caídas, rodando por el suelo. ¡Qué pareja tan divertida! Y hacía tanto tiempo que no veían humanos por esas tierras. Una de ellas dijo algo impronunciable a la otra y ambas se rieron fuertemente. Si¿por qué no aumentar el hechizo? Querían saber hasta donde llegarían esos dos humanos con un hechizo de amor, pero si le añadían más pasión…

La risa cristalina inundó el bosque como el sonido de unas campanillas de cristal. Ahora se veía la piel de los humanos, antes tapada con una tela horrible y oscura. Y se movían más rápido y gemían y…

El hechizo se rompió en el mismo momento en el que un grupo de luces blancas irrumpía en el campo de visión de las seelie, asustándolas. Aún así, se recuperaron pronto y huyeron de allí, volando. Sus risas aún se oían por el bosque cuando las sprite se acercaron a la pareja de humanos semidesnudos y confusos que se miraban entre ellos.

Draco estaba tan rojo como un tomate maduro, lo que se acentuaba aún más con el contraste de su piel blanca. Harry también estaba rojo, pero a él se le habían caído las gafas y no podía ver bien a su compañero. Por instinto, tiró de su túnica y se la puso por encima mientras se abrochaba la cremallera de los pantalones, dando gracias a que el hechizo o lo que fuera no había llegado más allá. El rubio, al cabo de unos instantes, le imitó. Cuando ya estuvieron vestidos de nuevo (Harry había encontrado las gafas) se dieron cuenta de que había más claridad a su alrededor.

Esta vez fue Draco quien pegó un brinco y se agarró a Harry, que, a su vez, se apartó de vergüenza.

Un círculo de lucecitas blancas les miraba. No veían muy bien sus ojos, pero les miraba.

-¿Draco?-articuló al fin el moreno, dispuesto a olvidar que casi había perdido su virginidad (sin saberlo) en un bosque hacia dos segundos- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

La pregunta en realidad era algo así como¿Son buenas o malas? Y ¿Corremos?

El rubio iba a contestar cuando el círculo empezó a abrirse y una criatura un poco más alta que las demás, apareció en su campo de visión. Y la podían ver. ¡Vaya si podían! Era la criaturita más bella que hubiesen visto nunca, con el pelo largo y blanco, tapando su cuerpo a modo de vestido. Unas grandes alas se movían rápidamente a su espalda. El hada se detuvo un momento y después se deslizó por el aire hasta la altura de la nariz de Draco, quien podía sentir el aleteo de sus alitas.

El hada dijo algo.

Ninguno de los dos lo entendió.

-Eh –dijo Harry por si acaso- Somos humanos. Magos.

Draco y el hada le miraron. La criatura pareció comprender y volvió a dirigirse a Draco, esta vez, diciendo algo distinto.

Era inútil, no lo entendían.

-Nosotros…-empezó Draco- solo queremos...eh…algo vuestro. Ehm…para hacer magia y volver a casa. –miró de reojo a Harry, quien asintió.

El hada les dijo algo durante unos segundos. Al ver que no respondían, lo dijo de nuevo, un poco molesta.

-No entendemos lo que dices.- susurró Harry apesadumbrado.

El hada parpadeó. Parecía perpleja. Después les dio la espalda y chilló algo al corro de luces.

Draco y Harry miraron el corro, pero nadie más pareció salir de él.

-¿De verdad sois humanos?-dijo una vocecilla a la altura de la oreja de Harry.

Harry resistió el impulso de pegar un brinco y se giró suavemente hacia su hombro.

Otro hada, más desaliñada que la preciosidad de la cabellera blanca, les miraba.

-¡Un Puck!-dijo Draco mirándolo fijamente.

Harry le miró con la ceja levantada.

-¡Es un Puck!-volvió a decirle Draco como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- Vamos Potter, un Puck, un hada de esas de leyenda, las de los cuentos. No me digas que tus padres no te leían de noche…oh. Ya. Tú no has tenido padres.

Harry dejó de mirarle y se dirigió al Puck.

-¿Cómo es que a ti si que te entendemos?

-Yo hablo todas las lenguas. Puedo entenderos perfectamente. Sois humanos¿verdad?

-Si. Humanos. Magos.-dijo Harry.

Puck asintió.

-Podéis llamarme Puck si queréis. Otros humanos ya lo hicieron. Ella es un hada heroica, de las daoine sidhe. Es la que lleva a las sprites.- dijo señalando el corro de luces.

Draco murmuraba entre dientes cosas. Empezaba a acordarse de las criaturas que habían estudiado.

-¿Sidhe?-dijo al fin alternando su mirada entre punk y la sidhe. Al final la miró a ella.- ¿De las Tuatha de Danaan?

El hada por fin le sonrió y le hizo señas mientras revoloteaba de nuevo hacia el grupo de luces.

-¿Danaan?-preguntó Harry.

-Gentes de las colinas.-susurró Draco.

-Sidhe dice que nos acompañéis. Os llevará ante nuestros monarcas y ellos os ayudarán. Dice que solo ellos tienen el poder para hacerlo.- dijo Puck mientras se sentaba en el hombro de Harry balanceando las piernas.- Por allí.-dijo señalando a Sidhe, quien volaba frente al corro de luces.

Los dos chicos se levantaron y se sacudieron las hojas. Sería mejor hacerles caso, además no sabían qué otra cosa hacer. Anduvieron tras las hadas.

-¿Cómo os llamáis?-preguntó Puck sonriente.

-Harry

-Draco. Oye, antes, cuando aparecisteis…había…

-Las seelies os hechizaron. Polvo de hadas, polvo de seelies. Muy peligroso. Como las pociones de amor que usáis los magos.

-Menos mal que llegasteis a tiempo…-murmuró Harry, pensando en lo que podían haber hecho él y Draco.

-Si –convino Puck- si no, esas pobres seelie se habrían convertido en unseelie y sidhe las habría tenido que desterrar. Siempre que aparecen los humanos, vienen seguidos de problemas.

-¿Unseelie?-preguntó Draco ignorando la cara de perplejidad de Harry.- ¿Las hadas malvadas? Creía que...bueno, en los cuentos, las seelie estaban enfrentadas con ellas¿verdad?

-Así es.- asintió punk- Las seelie son enemigas de las unseelie. Las seelie son traviesas, como todas las hadas, pero a veces se pasan de la raya. Cuando eso ocurre y no saben cuándo parar, a veces traspasan la frontera de lo travieso a lo malvado. Y se convierten en unseelie. Es una lástima.

-¿Tú no eres seelie?- se atrevió a preguntar Harry. Puck le miró y se rió.

-No. Yo soy un hada solitaria, un hada común. Ellas son grupales, seelie, pero me ha llamado para que sea el traductor.

Asintieron y siguieron andando. Harry empezó a fruncir el ceño.

-¿Traductor¿Eres un chico? Eh… ¿macho?

Puck se rió otra vez.

-Las hadas no tenemos lo que llamáis sexo. Podemos ser lo que queramos, cuando queramos y como queramos.

-¿Y entonces cómo…?- pero Draco le dio un codazo antes de que Harry pudiera preguntar acerca de sus hábitos reproductores.

-Esto…Puck.- Draco se acercó un poco a Harry para poder ver al hada y de paso lanzarle una mirada de advertimiento a Harry.- Vuestros…soberanos…uno de ellos no será Mab, por casualidad¿verdad?

Puck sonrió.

-No. A quienes vais a ver son mucho más poderosos que Mab y Micol, o incluso que Ethal Anbual, rey de las sidhe y padre de- señaló al hada bonita- ella.

Draco asintió y volvió a su sitio. Estaban subiendo una colina. En la cima había un árbol con un tronco hueco y oscuro.

-Draco- susurró Harry- No entiendo nada de nada. ¿Alguna vez me lo explicarás?-dijo irónico.

-Si hubieras estudiado algo, lo entenderías. Vamos a ver a los reyes de las hadas. Muy importantes. Muy poderosos. Digamos que son como Merlín en nuestro pasado. Si estoy en lo cierto, vamos a ver a Fin Bheara y Midhir, reyes legendarios de las Tuatha, la raza de hadas más poderosa que había. Aristócratas, claro.-Harry soltó una risita- Calla. En el 1500 antes de Cristo, las Tuatha de Danaan, declararon la guerra a los kobaloides y expulsaron y aniquilaron a los fomorianos y a los firbolgs. Orcos y trasgos. Pero 500 años después llegaron unos tales…milesios, creo y las hicieron replegarse a las islas Tir Nan Og, las Tierras de los jóvenes. Y supongo que es allí donde estamos.

-¿Tierra de los jóvenes?

-Irlanda. Donde la gente las llamó daoine sidhe, gente de las colinas. Si no fuera por ellas, seríamos descendientes de trolls y trasgos.

-Oh.-dijo Harry, que se había perdido en el momento que Draco pronunció una fecha.

-¿Recuerdas algo relacionado con las hadas, Potter?-preguntó Draco levantando una ceja.

-Algo.- lo que recordaba era haberse dormido encima del hombro de Draco y despertar cuando hablaban de las unseelie y de las seelie esas.

-Ya.

-Fue cuando llegó la carta –murmuró Harry. Notó cómo Draco se tensaba. Cierto, aún no habían hablado de qué iban a hacer si a Lucius le daba por aparecer en Hogwarts para llevarse a Draco.

-Hemos llegado.-dijo Puck. Y se bajó ágilmente del hombro de Harry. Éste y Draco miraron a sus pies. En el agujero del árbol enorme y alrededor de él, miles de lucecitas se congregaban, observándoles.

-Creo que deberíamos mostrar un poco de respeto¿no?-dijo Harry, poniéndose de rodillas y arrastrando con él a Draco, que quedó en la misma posición.

Fin Bheara y Midhir, reyes legendarios de las Tuatha, les observaban con interés.

Lejos del precioso bosque de las Tuatha, otro bosquecillo, si se le podía llamar así, (oscuro y menos brillante), ocultaba un riachuelo que acababa en un lago. Era pequeño, pero lo bastante profundo como para albergar seres y extrañas criaturas nada amistosas.

La sombra se acercó al agua. Como todos los de su clase, detestaba la luz que emanaba del bosque de las Tuatha y había acabado yendo allí. Al fin y al cabo, estaba seguro de que ellos acabarían allí también.

Un gwyllion salió del agua como una flecha y le agarró del tobillo, dispuesto a llevárselo consigo a las profundidades. La sombra sacó una mano de alguna parte. Una mano con uñas afiladas que atrapó el cuello de la criatura como una garra de acero. Lo alzó y le miró a los ojos. El gwyllion sintió terror.

-Llévame ante la reina Sluagh.-dijo con una voz tan suave como una cuchilla cortante.

El aterrado gwyllion se hundió en el agua y bajó hasta las profundidades a comunicar el mensaje.

La sombra se sentó al borde del lago y esperó.

Desde la oscuridad del bosque, sentía ojos observándole. Los ignoraba completamente. Después de todo¿qué podían hacer¿Matarlo? Soltó una risita y se miró las manos.

-No –dijo la esfinge- Las reglas son las reglas. Tienes que dejarme adivinarlo.

-¡Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y ni siquiera te has acercado!¡Has perdido!¡Admítelo!

La esfinge observó al humano (de mal humor) delante suyo, impasible.

Lupin suspiró.

-Verás, lo que ocurre es que debemos irnos.

-Lo adivinaré. Solo necesito tiempo.

-¡Eso es justo lo que nosotros no tenemos!

-Severus, cálmate.

-¡Cálmate tú!¡No sabemos cuántas horas o días han pasado ahí fuera desde que nos fuimos y este estúpido bicho..!

-Creo que hemos empezado con mal pie.-dijo Lupin acercándose a la esfinge- Ahora que lo pienso, creo que leí en alguna parte que si no acertabas un acertijo, tenías que morir. Y me parece que eso es bastante cruel.

-El mortal dijo ser su esclavo. De todas formas lo adivinaré.

-Bien, bien, pero mira, tengo una idea. Debes llevar aquí mucho tiempo y eres más sabia que ninguno de nosotros- hizo una señal a Snape para que no se entrometiera- Por eso, pienso que podrías ayudarnos. El misterio que debemos resolver es más complicado que ninguno de los acertijos de antes.

A la esfinge estaba empezando a picarle la curiosidad.

-Habla.-dijo al fin.

Lupin le explicó lo que pasaba. Lo de la prueba y el efecto del tiempo y el espacio, lo de los dos chicos atados y que ahora ellos estaban atrapados allí, sin poder ir a buscarles.

La esfinge los observó durante unos instantes, después se echó a reír.

-Muy bien, Lupin, has conseguido que se ría de nosotros. ¿Y ahora qué?¿Le cantamos una nana para que se duerma?

-Severus, por favor, estás hablando con una criatura de hace más de..

-Me importa un bledo los años que tenga. Es una maldita roca con forma de león y mujer sabionda ( vamos, una Gryffindor) y se está riendo de mí. No voy a permitir…

La esfinge paró de reír.

-Fácil.-dijo.- Muy fácil.

Snape y Lupin se la quedaron mirando.

-Los humanos que vinieron aquí estaban atados por una fuerte unión. Vosotros no lo estáis, por lo tanto, vuestro poder no es tan fuerte.

Lupin gimió. Eso era cierto. Detrás suyo escuchó a Snape refunfuñar contra Dumbledore.

-¿Y no hay ninguna manera de conseguir esa unión? Quiero decir, si lo tuviéramos¿podríamos pasar al otro lado?

La esfinge miró a Remus.

-No llegaréis a tiempo.-dijo simplemente.- No cuando queréis llegar.

-¡De qué diablos está hablando ahora esa condenada cosa!

-Severus, cálmate por favor.

-¡No me toques, Lupin!¡No vuelvas a tocarme jamás! Te lo advertí una vez y te lo repito. No quiero que me toques.

Lupin se echó hacia atrás. Sabía que Severus le guardaba rencor por aquella vez que James le metió en le Casa de los gritos cuando él estaba en forma de lobo. Aún así, eso había pasado hacía mucho tiempo.

Pero, en efecto, Severus Snape no había dejado que se le acercase lo suficiente como para rozarle. Aunque Lupin siempre había creído que lo hacía con todo el mundo.

-Lo siento, Severus. Creo que estás un poco exaltado.

-Es la magia –dijo la esfinge- Vuestro mundo está empezando a desaparecer. Demasiado peso.

Lupin y Snape se miraron.

-Él lo nota-dijo la esfinge mirando al humano de negro.

-¡Pues claro que lo noto! Un maldito cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo…

-Pero yo no siento nada…- dijo Lupin preocupado. Sus instintos de lobo casi nunca le fallaban.

-Él está acostumbrado a la muerte.-la esfinge seguía sonriendo- La presiente cuando está cerca. Tú solo sientes la sangre de las presas.

-¡Basta!-dijo Severus encarándose con la esfinge.-¿Puedes ayudarnos o no?

La esfinge pareció pensárselo. Al final sonrió.

-Yo os uniré con poder. Como esos humanos. Pero debéis darme algo a cambio.

Lupin asintió. Severus frunció el ceño.

-¿El qué?

-Un lazo que une lo que más se detesta.- las manos de la esfinge se juntaron. La serpiente de su corona faraónica empezó a brillar.- Dadme aquello que más odiáis.

Antes de que pudieran replicar, ambos hombres sintieron algo que les apretaba las muñecas y les unía al otro. Y después, la imagen de la esfinge se deformó y comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas.

Cayeron sobre suelo pedregoso. Era de noche. Y lo primero que Lupin vio fue la luna llena. Instintivamente se protegió de ella con las manos, con lo que consiguió llevarse también a la cara la mano de Severus, que ahora estaba atado a él.

-¡Severus!¡No!¡Huye!-dijo, tratando de pensar en cómo desatarse de él. Pero no podía. Con un terror aún más intenso que cuando se transformaba normalmente, miró sus manos y pies esperando que empezaran a crecer y a Severus, quien le odiaba por casi matarle una vez en ese estado. Merlín, ahora sí que lo mataría y sabía que Severus le odiaría incluso en la otra vida.

Pero algo fallaba. No sentía nada. Sus pies no se deformaban, su pelo no crecía, sus manos no se convertían en garras. Miró al cielo. Era una luna llena normal y corriente. ¿Entonces por qué?

Recordó a la esfinge.

"Aquello que más detestáis…"

Le había quitado su licantropía.

No podía ser.

Era el momento más importante de su vida. Era lo que siempre había deseado. Al fin. Ser…libre. Ser normal. Escuchó con atención los sonidos de la noche. Intentó ver u oír a las diminutas criaturas que se ocultaban en sus madrigueras, trató de oler el perfume de los árboles de allá, a lo lejos.

Nada.

No podía hacer nada de eso. Porque era humano.

Tragó saliva. No sabía si gritar, llorar o reír. Se llevó una mano a la cara para frotarse los ojos y entonces se acordó de Severus. Se giró de inmediato para verle.

-¡Severus!¡Estoy curado!-le dijo, cogiéndole de los brazos. No le importara quien fuese, tenía que decírselo a alguien, aunque fuera el mismo Severus Snape.¡Era libre!

Severus le observó, parpadeando. Después miró su muñeca, atada a la de Lupin.

-¿Curado?-dijo.

-¡Sí!¡No se cómo lo ha hecho, pero estoy curado!¡Mira a la luna!¡No me afecta! Severus, soy normal.

Severus Snape miraba con los ojos como platos la sonrisa desquiciada de Lupin. Asintió brevemente con una media sonrisa. Entonces Lupin, que ya no podía aguantar más, le abrazó y lloró de emoción.

Era de noche, con una luna llena preciosa, en un campo pedregoso. A lo lejos había cuevas. Y más a lo lejos había árboles. Pero debajo de la luna estaban dos hombres, sentados, uno abrazado a otro, bañándole la ropa con sus lágrimas. Y el otro…bueno, el otro sujetaba al pobre hombre para que no se cayese, dándole palmaditas de vez en cuando, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Cuando Lupin terminó de llorar, se secó las lágrimas restantes e intentó limpiar un poco la túnica de Severus.

-Lo siento-dijo- Es que…es tan repentino…perdona Severus, me he comportado como un crío.

Severus sonrió de nuevo, otra vez esa sonrisa preocupada. Tal vez fuera por eso o porque no se había metido con él, o porque no le había chillado ni le había dicho de nuevo que no le tocase… pero el caso es que Lupin pensó que pasaba algo raro.

-¿Severus? Te noto distinto. ¿Estás bien?

Severus le miró, pero no respondió. Parecía como si estuviese pensando algo.

De pronto el lobo recordó que a Severus también le había quitado algo la esfinge y pensó qué podría ser. ¿Qué sería lo que odiaba más Severus Snape¿A los alumnos?¿A Voldemort¿A Dumbledore¿A Harry¿A Sirius? Por un momento le invadió un escalofrío. Si era Sirius…

-Oye-dijo al fin Severus- ¿Ya estás mejor?

A Lupin la pregunta le pilló por sorpresa.

-Eh..si.

Severus asintió.

-Entonces –continuó- ¿puedes decirme quién eres y qué hacemos aquí?

Lejos de allí, una playa de arena, con un Amemmait que acababa de despertarse, empezó a desaparecer. Cuando lo hizo, la extensión del bosque prohibido tomó forma de nuevo. Ya quedaban menos sitios a los que ir. Y, por supuesto, menos tiempo con el que contar.

-¿Que qué?-preguntó Harry mirando a los ojos a las Tuatha.

-Dice –repitió Puck despacio por si no lo había oído bien- que necesitamos vuestra ayuda. Para derrotar a las Sluagh. Si nos ayudáis, ellos os ayudarán.

Harry sopesó sus posibilidades. No entendía muy bien el mundo de las "malditas hadas" como las había empezado a llamar Draco entre dientes. Pero parecía que querían usarlos de alguna forma. A Harry no le gustaba ser usado. En realidad estaba harto de que siempre le usaran y no le apetecía…pero claro, como decía Draco, no tenían otra opción. La cosa consistía en "intentar" atrapar a la reina Sluagh y llevarla allí, para someterla a Juicio, contra la corona. Porque, al parecer había intentado cargarse al padre de la Sidhe, Ethal Anbual (Harry estaba empezando a marearse con tanto nombrecito) y tenían que capturarla. Pero vivía en un lago y las hadas de allí no se atrevían a acercarse al agua.

Por otra parte, si las ayudaban podían llevarse algo de ellas y volver a casa.

-De acuerdo.-dijo al final Harry. Observó detenidamente a los monarcas, quienes asintieron. Los Tuatha estaban diciendo algo a Puck, que se volvió a subir al hombro de Harry.

-Os acompañaré hasta los límites de las seelie. El gran Fin Bheara os muestra su aprecio, dice que os ayudará con vuestra maldición.

-¿Maldición?-Draco se incorporó poco a poco- ¿Qué maldición?

-La maldición de las ataduras.-Puck parpadeaba.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, los reyes Tuatha se habían acercado a sus muñecas, atadas con el lazo mágico y con una espada rota (si no le había engañado a la vista a Harry) acababan de cortar el lazo que les unía.

Casi al mismo tiempo, Harry y Darco sintieron una especie de hormigueo recorrer todo su cuerpo. Ya no estaban atados, ya no estaban unidos. Aunque no por eso debían dejar de…ser amigos. ¿Verdad?

-Por allí-dijo Puck señalando una dirección que Harry no se molestó en mirar. Darco se había puesto en pie y él no lo había notado, porque ya no estaban atados. Mientras seguía al rubio (los reyes Tuatha y las demás haditas les decían adiós con la mano) sintió una sensación extraña, como de pérdida. Ahora podía irse a cualquier parte y él no tenía por qué ir. Ahora ya podían dormir en sus respectivas casas de nuevo y…

De repente notó un apretón en su brazo. Draco se había puesto a su lado. Tenía la vista clavada a lo lejos, pero le miró un momento, sonriendo.

-No pasa nada.-dijo. Y Harry supo que estaba pensando lo mismo que él. Sonrió a su vez y continuó andando.

Lupin estaba pálido. Sus ojos escrutaban a Severus buscando alguna señal de que estaba bromeando. Pero no la encontró. Al final decidió pensar que con la oscuridad de la noche no le había visto bien.

-Severus, soy yo. Lupin. Remus Lupin.

Severus frunció el ceño.

-No te conozco.-dijo al fin.- Pero bueno¿dónde estamos?

Lupin se quedó de piedra. Imposible. No podía… le cogió del brazo e hizo que le mirara fijamente.

-Severus, esto es una broma de muy mal gusto.

-¿De qué me estás hablando? Oye, suéltame, me haces daño.

Lupin le soltó. En los ojos de Severus no había asomo alguno de que estuviera mintiendo.

-Pero…pero¿de verdad no recuerdas quién soy¿De cuando éramos pequeños?

Una sombra de incertidumbre pasó por los ojos del hombre, que de repente parecía hermoso bajo los rayos pálidos de la luna.

-Pequeños…-murmuró. Se miró las manos, se tocó la cara, el cabello. Se puso de pie y se miro las ropas. Todo en silencio. Después alzó la cabeza lentamente y clavó sus ojos en Lupin con preocupación.- Cómo….¿cómo me has llamado?

-Severus…te llamas Severus Snape. ¿Recuerdas?-Lupin empezaba a preocuparse y una idea se paseaba por su mente, incansable, deseando salir.- Severus, dime qué es lo último que recuerdas.

El mago lo meditó unos instantes.

-¿Pociones?-respondió no muy seguro el hombre.

Lupin suspiró. Al menos, algo seguía ahí.

-Bien, Severus, mírame. Me llamo Remus Lupin. Y he estado en el colegio contigo desde primero. A los once años recibiste una lechuza de Hogwarts, que te decía que habías sido elegido para estudiar en el colegio. ¿Lo recuerdas? –Sverus no respondió. Lupin decidió atacar más hondo.- En mi grupo había más chicos. ¿Recuerdas a James Potter¿Sirius Black¿Peter Pettigrew?

Severus no pareció recordar ninguno de esos nombres.

Lupin no se dio por vencido.

-¿Qué crees que has estado haciendo hasta ahora?

-Pociones.- repitió Severus.- Yo trabajo en Hogwarts de profesor de pociones.

-Exacto. Menos mal, al menos recuerdas eso. ¿A Dumbledore también lo recuerdas?

-Si. Albus Dumbledore es el director de Hogwarts. ¿Qué clase de preguntas me estás haciendo?

-Severus, mira, es difícil de explicar, pero…

-¿Por qué me llamas Severus? No me gusta ese nombre.

Lupin titubeó.

-¿Y cómo crees que te llamas entonces?

-No creo nada. Sé que me llamo así, pero… llámame, no se…Sev. Si, eso. Me gusta Sev.

Lupin le miraba como si le hubiesen crecido tres cabezas.

-¿Sev?-dijo con un hilo de voz. El mago sonrió asintiendo.

-Trabajo de maestro de pociones en Hogwarts. Me contrató Albus Dumbledore hace mucho tiempo. Pero no sé de qué me hablas cuando dices que fuimos juntos al colegio de pequeños. Yo no te conozco, ni me suenan de nada los nombres que has dicho.

Lupin se rascó la cabeza.

-Creo empezar a comprender lo que está pasando…

-Explícamelo entonces.

-Verás. Um. ¿Te suena el nombre de… Voldemort?

Otra sombra de incertidumbre en los ojos de Severus.

-No. ¿Quién es? Que nombre tan ridículo.

Lupin sonrió a medias.

-¿Y el nombre de Lucius Malfoy o alguno de los Malfoy?¿Crabbe, Goyle, Nott?

-Espera…ah, si. ¿Malfoy no significa mala fe en francés? Estudié un poco de francés cuando era pequeño.

-¿Y cuándo fue eso?-se arriesgó Lupin.

Severus abrió la boca para contestar, pero la cerró.

-No…no lo recuerdo.

Lupin suspiró.

-Escúchame Sev…Sev. Merlín. Escucha atentamente¿de acuerdo?- Lupin se acercó a él y le puso la mano en el hombro amistosamente.- Puede que no te creas lo que voy a decirte, pero te juro que es verdad. Y debes confiar en mí. ¿De acuerdo? Tus recuerdos…lo que…lo que te ha pasado…han desaparecido. No sé si tendrás otros recuerdos nuevos o simplemente no puedes acordarte de nada…malo que te haya pasado. Creo que todos los sucesos de tu vida que te hacían daño, se han borrado de tu mente. Y creo que sé por qué.


End file.
